


Crepaverso

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fictober, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Multiverse, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Crepa es mi OC más querido, así que decidí volverla la protagonista de mi fictober de este año. Originalmente ella es una híbrida (mitad ángel/mitad demonio), hija de Zira y Crowley (protagonistas de Good Omens); en cada capítulo de este fictober le daré un rol diferente, desde actriz y cantante hasta sirena y hechicera, creando así su propio multiverso.





	1. Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Boiling Isles (Islas Hirvientes) es el mundo mágico donde transcurre la historia de The Owl House (Disney). Como aún no terminé de ver la serie no estoy al tanto de todos los detalles, excepto que existe un Aquelarre del Emperador (una guardia mágica de elite). La Princesa Búho no es un personaje de la serie, solo adapté el nombre de la protagonista, a quien llaman la Dama Búho.

Crepa Crowley Fell se levantó aquel día con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Mientras se bañaba, vestía y bajaba al comedor a desayunar con sus padres, no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo, dándole un resplandor especial a su bonito rostro.

-Hijita, hoy pareces más linda que nunca- elogió Aziraphale mientras le servía unas tostadas recién hechas y le alcanzaba el plato con manteca.- ¿Pasó algo bueno?

-Sí, papá. Hoy tengo algo importante que hacer, así que ni bien termine de comer voy a salir. ¿Mi cabello luce bien?

-Precioso como siempre. Pero, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Hoy sale a la venta el nuevo juego de Boiling Isles- contestó con el entusiasmo brotando por todos sus poros.- Es la secuela del original y he esperado por más de dos años este momento. ¡No puedo esperar ni un minuto más!

-¿Boiling... qué?

-¡Boiling Isles, ángel!- terció Crowley con cara de incredulidad.- El juego de aventuras más grandioso del mundo. ¿Cómo es que no lo conoces?

-Lo que yo me pregunto es como _tú_ lo conoces tan bien...

-Hija, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti- afirmó Crowley mirando con total seriedad a Crepa.- Los años que pasé enseñándote a jugar a los videos no fueron en vano. ¡Ya eres toda una pro!

-Papi Crowley, ¡no digas eso! Me falta mucho para ser tan buena como tú...

-¡Y lo serás sin duda alguna, princesa! Yo mismo te llevaré al centro a retirar tu copia de Boiling Isles. Y por cierto, ¿se lo prestarás a tu papi favorito, verdad?

-Primero deberían enseñarme de qué trata ese juego- interrumpió Aziraphale con ironía, lo que provocó que los tres terminaran riendo. Mientras daba cuenta de su desayuno Crepa se embarcó en una explicación larga sobre el juego original y el por qué de su secuela, cautivando a sus dos padres por igual por el solo hecho de estar tan entusiasmada. Tanto Aziraphale como Crowley creían que cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Crepa era buena, así que la escucharon absortos hasta que no quedó ni una tostada en la mesa.

-Y básicamente es eso, papi Zira. En el primer juego debías reunir a un grupo de rebeldes para luchar contra el Aquelarre del Emperador; y en esta secuela debes crear a un personaje propio y recorrer las Islas Hirvientes en busca de la magia sellada de la Princesa Búho, quien desapareció al final del primer juego. ¡Será emocionante! El mapa es mucho más extenso esta vez porque cruza las fronteras de las Islas, y la nueva villana promete ser increíble.

-Ahh... bueno, hijita, reconozco que suena muy apasionante, pero me temo que yo no paso del Tetris y el Pac-Man- reconoció Zira con una risita nerviosa.- Aún así te deseo mucha suerte y que te diviertas con Crowley. Cuando vuelvan seguro van a querer probarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡Y cómo! Compraré snacks para pasar la mejor tarde de juegos con mi nena- afirmó Crowley levantándose y dándole un beso a su esposo.- Ángel, el desayuno estaba delicioso como siempre. Princesa, voy a ir por las llaves de Bentley y nos vamos. ¿Estás lista?

-Me lavaré los dientes primero y luego bajo- contestó la joven saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina. No quería correr ningún riesgo de que algo se interpusiera entre su amado Boiling Isles 2 y ella.

(...)

-Tiene... tiene que ser una broma...

-Me temo que no, Crepa, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Olivia, la encargada de la tienda de videojuegos.- Hablé ayer con mi proveedor y me dijo que sufrieron un retraso en la aduana; nada que no pueda resolverse, solo unos formularios extras que llenar, pero en concreto el cargamento estará demorado unos días más.

-¿Cuántos... cuántos días?- balbuceó Crepa con el corazón en la mano, lamentando con amargura aquel traspié.

-Hasta dentro de nueve días.- Olivia parecía sinceramente avergonzada por aquello, tanto por Crepa como por los otros dos clientes que ya había tenido que despachar antes que ella.- Nunca me había pasado algo así, de verdad. Mi proveedor es de mucha confianza, sabe hacer bien su trabajo, pero...

-Hijita, ¡no te pongas mal!- intervino Crowley abrazándola con pena. Aunque el asunto no era realmente grave, Crepa llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y para ella sí era algo importante. El juego se había anunciado en febrero y ya estaban a primero de octubre, y durante todo ese tiempo la niña había ahorrado con ilusión para comprarlo. Crowley intentó alegrarla como fuera, sabiendo que para sus jóvenes quince años hasta la desilusión más pequeña podía tornarse enorme.- Podrías aprovechar estos nueve días para volver a jugar Boiling Isles 1, así se te refresca la memoria.

-Yo... no lo sé. Estoy muy desilusionada para ser sincera, papá. No sé si puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

-¡Oh, claro que puedes! Sé que es feo tener que esperar pero ya verás como estos nueve días pasan volando. Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿no te gustaría enseñar a tu papá favorito a jugar?

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me enseñó a mí, papi!

-No yo, princesa. A tu papá Aziraphale. Estoy seguro que a él le encantaría aprender a jugar, para estar más cerca de ti y compartir un vínculo especial contigo- dijo Crowley mirándola cariñosamente.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Iniciamos una partida nueva entre los tres hoy a la tarde? Así cuando llegue Boiling Isles 2, los tres podremos disfrutarla.

-De hecho... ¡me gusta esa idea!- exclamó Crepa sonriendo de nuevo, lo que alivió mucho a Crowley.- Será una buena actividad de verano para los tres. Jejeje, ¡a papi Zira seguro le encanta la parte de coleccionar pociones especiales y atuendos nuevos para la protagonista! Y me muero por enseñarle el truco que hace que King crezca de tamaño para realizar un ataque especial... ¡vamos, volvamos pronto a casa...!

-Dame un segundo, tesoro. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿te importa si papá pide información sobre la salida de la PS5?

-Cuesta 600 libras, señor- informó Olivia con una sonrisa profesional. Crowley tragó saliva.

-Ehh... ahora que lo pienso, para qué apurarse, ¿verdad? Tenemos una Nintendo Switch, nos alcanza y sobra...

Crepa no quiso reírse hasta llegar al auto para no avergonzar a su padre, pero ya en el camino de vuelta dejó salir varias carcajadas. Le encantaba ver que un adulto podía sentir el mismo amor y devoción por los juegos que ella; la hacía sentir cómoda y contenta con sus gustos, y sin que se diera cuenta la amargura por el retraso de su juego dejó de dolerle.

"Con un padre gamer nueve días pasarán rápido" pensó risueña la joven, recordando que también tenía a mano muchos otros juegos. Definitivamente no tenía por qué sentirse triste.


	2. Miembro de Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el popular juego Among Us.

-Bueno, tripulación. Muy pronto saldremos de la órbita terrestre y llegaremos al espacio exterior... ¿Todos están listos?

-¡Sí, capitán, estamos listos!- corearon los astronautas de la nave Apocalypse. El capitán Neil Crowley Fell asintió orgulloso y procedió a asignar las tareas pendientes a sus subordinados, procurando ser justo de acuerdo a las capacidades de cada uno.

-Michael, tú irás a Electricidad y David irá al Reactor; confío en ambos por su excelente manejo y velocidad en reparaciones.

-Será pan comido- alardeó Michael.

-Nina Luna, tú estarás a cargo del Ala Médica ya que eres la más preparada en cuestiones de salud. Mooninite, tú serás responsable del Invernadero, y esto es mucho muy importante. El filtro de oxígeno debe estar en perfectas condiciones.

-No te fallaré, capitán Neil- aseguró la astronauta Moonie, orgullosa de la importancia de su labor. Sin oxígeno nadie de la tripulación viviría para contarlo.

-Misha, quiero que vayas al Balcón y cuides que no tengamos problemas con los asteroides. Señor Terry, tú tienes la habilidad perfecta para hacerte cargo del Laboratorio, los telescopios tienen que estar listos para cuando entremos en la zona sideral...

-Cumpliré con mi labor, capitán. Esté seguro de eso.

-Lilith, tú ve a la Sala de Calderas y Raven, tú a Seguridad. Vigila bien cada pasillo, no queremos arriesgarnos a tener problemas como les ha pasado a otras tripulaciones.

-Capitán Neil... ¿y qué tarea me darás a mí?- inquirió una voz tímida al fondo de la sala. Todos voltearon a ver a Crepa, la tripulante más joven de la nave, y Neil le contestó inmediatamente con una voz de lo más dulce:

-Tú cuidarás de la Cafetería, tesor... quiero decir, Crepa. Necesitamos alimentos buenos para mantenernos saludables, y nadie es mejor que tú con la comida.

-Qué raro. La tarea más fácil para la novia del capitán- susurró la insidiosa voz de Raven por lo bajo, provocando que el resto de la tripulación pensara mal sin quererlo. Neil se endureció y le habló en voz alta, demostrando desde el inicio quién mandaba allí.

-No dirías que es la tarea más fácil si estuvieras muriendo de hambre, Raven, porque no sabes ni una palabra de cocina o limpieza. Así que haz el favor de respetar a Crepa.

-Uhhh...

-¡La charla terminó! Cada uno a sus puestos y no quiero más discusiones absurdas. ¿Entendido? ¡Muévanse!

Los miembros del Apocalypse acataron a su líder, quien respiró hondo y se sentó en su silla un instante para calibrar el mando de la nave. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, y no lo lograría si había desavenencias entre los miembros.

"No debí avergonzar a Raven, lo sé, pero... ¡No puedo evitarlo! No podía dejar que se mofara de Crepa" pensó con repentina dureza. Crepa era una astronauta joven, con muy poca experiencia en lo que refería a ciencia. Era sin embargo voluntariosa y alegre, y la mejor cocinera que había en la Tierra o en el espacio. Definitivamente quería que su primera misión fuera sobre ruedas, para que al volver...

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamó alarmado al reconocer el grito de Raven. Presuroso se levantó de su silla y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la oficina de Seguridad, donde halló a la astronauta roja muerta.

(...)

-Un crimen. En mi nave. Aún no llevamos ni media hora en el espacio... ¡¡Por todas las galaxias!! Estamos en problemas. Y muy graves- dijo Neil con el corazón palpitante, mientras los otros miembros de la tripulación retiraban el cuerpo y examinaban la sala.- ¡Este es exactamente el tipo de problemas que han hecho fracasar a misiones más grandes que la nuestra!

-¿Cómo es eso, capitán?- preguntó Crepa sin atreverse a mirar la silla manchada de sangre.

-He recibido informes de mis superiores. Se comenta que una organización secreta ha estado saboteando nuestras naves, a través de agentes encubiertos conocidos como Impostores. Honestamente no creí que esto fuera posible, pensé que los crímenes se debían a motivos personales de los astronautas, pero esto me ha hecho reflexionar. ¡Nadie tenía motivos para matar a Raven, así que debe haber algo más en su muerte!

-Bueno... tú discutiste con ella hace un rato- señaló Michael en voz baja. La mirada fulminante que le dirigió Neil lo hizo tragar saliva.- ¡No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho, pero sí que te enojaste con ella!

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que mataría a una subordinada solo por sus groserías?

-Serénense ambos- intervino Terry.- Nuestra misión apenas empieza y no podemos darnos el lujo de desconfiar entre nosotros. A ver, analizaré en el laboratorio las cintas de seguridad. Quizás pueda ver quien entró a este cuarto además de Raven. No me tomará mucho tiempo, y luego yo mismo vendré a hacerme cargo de las cámaras.

-Me parece muy bien. De acuerdo, de nuevo, todos vayan a sus puestos y no se muevan de ahí. Y si hay un Impostor entre nosotros, ¡le aseguro que se arrepentirá de haberse subido al Apocalypse!

(...)

Terry era bueno con la tecnología, pero las cintas de seguridad estaban extrañamente rayadas. Como si alguien, probablemente el asesino, las hubiera saboteado. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del Laboratorio se puso en guardia, pero se relajó ante la llegada de Misha.

-¿Mish, querido? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a traerte un café- susurró Misha con una risita nerviosa, sudando dentro de su traje marrón.- Lo recogí en la cafetería pensando en lo bien que te vendría una bebida.

-Muchas gracias, querido. Me encanta que pienses en mí pero ahora debes volver a tu puesto. Si algo malo pasa y te ven por ahí, podrían acusarte.

-¡Eso no estaría nada bien! De acuerdo, me voy. Mucha suerte- se despidió haciendo el ruido de un beso y saliendo del Laboratorio de prisa. Terry volvió a las cintas pero a los pocos segundos oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y preguntó, risueño:

-¿Olvidaste algo de la bandeja, querido?

(...)

-No puedo... creerlo... ¡mi mejor tripulante... muerto!- siseo Neil observando el cuerpo sin vida de Terry. Mientras Michael y David lo cubrían para llevárselo, Misha lloraba a mares llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

-¡Mi Terry no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía!- gritó Misha desolado. Nina Luna se acercó al escritorio de Terry y observó un café a medio tomar. Frunció el ceño.

-Crepa, ¿tú le trajiste esto a Terry?

-¡Cielos, no!- se apresuró a negar la joven astronauta rosa.- Después de lo que pasó no he salido de la Cafetería ni por asomo. Limpié las mesas, saqué la basura y estuve deshidratando la cena para todos. Solo me detuve a preparar este café por orden de Misha.

-¿Eh?- Misha, consciente que todos lo estaban mirando, se secó las lágrimas para enfrentarlos.- ¿Por qué me miran a mí? ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Terry y yo éramos novios, no tenía motivos para matarlo!

-¡Pero eres el único que abandonó su puesto y estuvo aquí!- acusó Lilith señalándolo con el dedo. Misha se puso furioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui el único en dejar mi puesto? ¡A lo mejor tú lo hiciste para quedarte con el Laboratorio!

-¡¡Silencio!! No más discusiones- tronó Neil.- Misha, no puedo, no podemos correr riesgos. No debe haber impostores entre nosotros... ¡arrójenlo fuera de la nave!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No hagan eso, por favor!! ¡¡Cometen un terrible error, yo no soy un impostor, no soy un...!!

(...)

Con tres tripulantes menos, la tensión en la nave se volvió demasiado grande. Michael y David, exhaustos después de toda una noche supliendo los deberes de sus compañeros, se juntaron en un rincón de la cafetería a hablar en voz baja.

-Todo esto es muy raro, David. El capitán ha actuado raro desde el inicio, yo lo dije. Sé que dice que quiere que todo salga perfecto, pero no confío en él, ¡ni un poco!

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? Nadie más podría pilotear la nave, no podemos deshacernos de él y...

-Disculpen- la voz suave de Crepa interrumpió su charla, pues la joven se había acercado a su mesa con una gran bandeja.- Tomen, deshidraté esta sopa de vegetales para ustedes y les preparé un jugo natural. Deben estar hambrientos por haber trabajado tanto...

-Gracias, Crepa, eres un encanto- agradeció David, esperando a que se fuera para continuar.- ¿Deberíamos advertirle? La pobrecita es la más cercana al Capitán, ¿qué haremos si él es culpable? ¿Y si le hace algo?

-Primero déjame tomar esta sopa, me ruge el estómago. Luego hablaremos con Crepa y le diremos que se cuide las espaldas de ese loco.

(...)

-El reactor está fallando otra vez. ¡Demonios! Esos dos hermanos charlatanes deben haberse quedado dormidos. ¡Ni modo, tendré que ir en persona a ver que pasa!

-Lo acompañaré, capitán- intervino Crepa, que acababa de llevarle un bocado. El severo astronauta negro la tomó de la mano y le dijo que no se apartara de él, por precaución. Luego llegaron hasta el reactor y encontraron la puerta abierta. Y dentro, los cadáveres de los hermanos David y Michael.

-¡¡¡Ahhh, qué espantoso!!! ¡¡Están muertos!!

-¡Crepa, tesoro, cálmate! No llores, todo estará bien, lo voy a arreglar... ¡Vamos a convocar una reunión de emergencia!

Los cinco tripulantes de la Apocalypse estaban nerviosos y tensos, lanzándose acusaciones unos a otros. Crepa se refugió en los brazos de Neil y eso pareció ser suficiente para irritar a Lilith, que la señaló llena de ira.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Con esa cara de niña buena que no rompe un plato. ¡Tú eres la impostora!

-¡Por supuesto que no, eso es absurdo! Yo... ¡yo desearía no haberme subido nunca a esta nave!

-Lilith, piensa lo que dices, ¡es Crepa!- intervino Moonie con los ojos en blanco.- Ella no haría daño a una mosca...

-Todos somos inocentes ahora, pero los muertos siguen apareciendo. ¡Qué conveniente!

-Pues a lo mejor has sido tú y quieres despistarnos acusando a otros- terció Nina Luna enojada. Neil las silenció a todas con un gesto y proclamó que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-Llamaré a la Tierra y pediré que una nave de rescate venga a hacerse cargo del asunto. Todas van a ser vigiladas por las cámaras que David reparó antes de morir, así que a la próxima actitud sospechosa, ¡no me temblará la mano para arrojar a la culpable fuera de la nave!

(...)

Moonie, la astronauta verde, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en el Invernadero. Cuando sintió abrirse la puerta, su corazón casi se detiene. Reuniendo coraje se deslizó un poco por encima de los paneles de vidrio con plantas y creyó ver un destello amarillo. Tragó saliva, volvió a agacharse y localizó con la vista el conducto de ventilación.

"Podría escapar por ahí, llegar hasta el botón de emergencia y decirles a todos..."

¿Decirles qué? ¿Por qué tenía miedo si bien podía ser que Lilith hubiera entrado a pedirle algo o a hablar con ella? Porque estaba casi segura que el destello amarillo que viera fuera el uniforme de Lilith. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, porque en lo que trataba de abrir el conducto de emergencia, una sombra se alzó tras ella.

(...)

-Pero qué... ¡¡Moonie!!- gritó Nina Luna aterrorizada al entrar al Invernadero rato más tarde, a llevarle a su amiga una medicina calmante. La astronauta azul no perdió el tiempo en dudas y corrió hasta el botón de emergencia, atrayendo a la sala a los miembros restantes de la tripulación: Lilith, Neil y Crepa.

-¡Alguien ha matado a Mooninite! ¡Y estoy segura que has sido tú!- acusó señalando a Lilith y yéndose hacia ella con intenciones de atacarla, pero siendo detenida por el capitán Neil.

-¡Nina, frena tus impulsos, por favor, no te rebajes a su nivel!

-¿Cómo que "rebajarse"? ¡Yo no soy una asesina, no tienen pruebas para acusarme!

-Te quedaste mal desde que mataron a Raven, y en todas las reuniones que hemos tenido que discutir sobre el asunto no has hecho más que acusar a todos. Hasta a la pobre Moonie, y a Crepa, ¡y francamente no confío un pelo en ti! ¡Asesina!

-Lilith... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- susurró Crepa angustiada y quitándose su casco para limpiarse los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Lilith se sintió acorralada, los miró a todos y luego intentó huir, pero Nina logró bloquearle la salida y Neil dictaminó su sentencia.

-Les dije antes que no tendría piedad si algo raro volvía a pasar. No me dejas opción, Lilith. ¡Nina Luna, abre la escotilla para expulsar a esta impostora!

-¿Qué? ¡Noooooo, yo no soy la asesina, no lo soy, tienen que creerme! ¡Nina, cometes un error! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, te...!

Los gritos de Lilith se cortaron abruptamente cuando fue eyectada de la nave, mientras los tres sobrevivientes observaban. Nina no se sentía bien por lo ocurrido, pero era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Se giró para decirle a Crepa que podría darle algo para los nervios si precisaba, y entonces notó algo.

-Crepita, tu cabello está muy alborotado...

-¿Eh? Bueno, es que con el casco no es fácil estar bien peinada...

-Lo sé, pero si no te lo arreglas podrías hacerte daño al ponerte el casco otra vez. Déjame ayudarte...

-Muchas gracias pero no hace falta, yo misma puedo... ¡Oye, no hagas eso!- balbuceó la astronauta rosa al ver que Nina tiraba de uno de sus lazos deshaciendo su rodete, y dejando en evidencia unos mechones manchados de color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Sangre...? ¿Cómo es que te has manchado de sangre...?

-Espera, puedo explicarlo. ¡No es lo que parece!

-¡Ah... ahhhhh!- Nina Luna quedó horrorizada al comprender la verdad.- ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú eres la impostora! ¡Nadie lo creía... todos te defendieron, pero has sido tú! ¡¡Lilith tenía razón y dejaste que yo la arrojara al vacío, asesina!!

-¡No es cierto, yo no soy una impostora, no lo soy!

-¡¡Si lo eres!! Lo eres, ¡y vas a pagar por eso! Esta vez ni el capitán Neil podrá defenderte, ¡¡estás perdida!! Capitán, ¡llame a...!

La voz de Nina se extinguió en cuanto una puñalada certera la atravesó por la espalda robándose su aliento. Pero Crepa estaba delante suyo temblando como una hoja. Neil dio un paso al frente meneando la cabeza, observando como la joven de uniforme azul caía al piso entre charcos de su propia sangre.

-Mal asunto, muy mal asunto, Nina Luna... ¿No lo sabías? No me gusta que nadie acuse a Crepa, incluso cuando la acusación es cierta. Princesa- añadió, preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

-S... sí... ¿y usted?

-Perfectamente.- El capitán sonrió y abrazó a su compañera rosa, dándole un beso inocente en la mejilla.- Mi pequeña impostora, ¡has estado magnífica! Rápida, sigilosa, letal. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Capitán, fue todo tan horrible! En cada ocasión sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Oh, lamento tanto haberlos matado, pero, ¡no tenía otra opción! ¿Verdad?

-No, querida, no había otra opción. Las órdenes de nuestros verdaderos superiores eran claras, y no podíamos fallar. ¡Teníamos que diezmar esta nave a como diera lugar, y nada mejor para cumplir esa tarea que colocar como impostora a la chica más buena e inocente del mundo!

-Los otros impostores han salido todos muy bien librados- admitió Crepa.- El capitán Crowley, el teniente Aziraphale, el sargento Shadwell y su esposa Tracy... no podíamos ser menos que ellos.

-Exacto, mi princesa. Quédate tranquila y bebe un poco de agua, que enseguida vendrá la nave de rescate para llevarnos de regreso a la Tierra.

-¿Y nadie sospechará de nosotros?- inquirió la joven mirando a los ojos a su superior y amor de toda la vida, que le dio otro beso pero esta vez en los labios.

-Crepita, querida. ¿Quién sospecharía de ti si eres la personificación de la bondad?

-Jijiji... gracias... ah, y supongo que tampoco nadie sospechará de usted. Siendo un capitán de tan larga trayectoria, con una carrera tan impecable...

-Exacto, princesa. No somos impostores. Somos sobrevivientes. Ahora vamos, lavemos tu cabello para que cuando bajes de la nave estés fresca y convincente en tu papel de heroína que sobrevivió al ataque de los impostores.


	3. Escritora

Cuando se graduó de la universidad, Crepa creyó que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que lograra su meta de ser escritora. Tenía el título en Literatura, el talento para narrar, imaginación y empuje; solo tenía que unirlo todo para escribir un libro revolucionario, algo que se posicionara como el siguiente gran éxito en la literatura juvenil moderna.

-Los vampiros están pasados de moda- le había dicho a Neil, su novio.- Y los magos y brujas son geniales pero también, ya son muy vistos. Si quiero escribir algo nuevo y genial, tengo que pensar fuera del molde.

-Mmm... quisiera ayudarte, princesa, pero ya sabes que yo no soy muy creativo en estos temas- se disculpó Neil.- Todo mi conocimiento sobre la ciencia ficción se basa en los cómics de Marvel. ¿Quieres escribir sobre superhéroes?

-No te disculpes, Neil, ya haces mucho por mí y te lo agradezco... no, los superhéroes son geniales pero pertenecen al mundo del cómic. Yo necesito algo sobre lo que pueda escribir. Algo que entusiasme a las editoriales.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, mi amor. Estoy plenamente seguro que así será.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las palabras de su novio, a Crepa no se le ocurría algo digno de sus ilusiones. Pasaba largas tardes y noches escribiendo borradores y luego descartándolos, sin sentirse conmovida por ninguno de ellos. Escribió capítulos cortos con ideas diversas, para probar, y los publicó en Wattpad para testear al público.

-No lo sé, tesoro... ¿publicar gratis en internet no es como gastar una idea potencialmente valiosa?- inquirió su padre, Aziraphale, cuando ella le contó sobre el asunto en una de sus visitas a la casa familiar. Crepa negó y le explicó que eran ideas de prueba, que no tenían valor editorial sino que solo servían para medir el interés de los lectores en temas nuevos.

-Wattpad y otros sitios son muy útiles para estas cosas, papi. Para empezar, puedes publicar capítulo por capítulo, en vez de necesitar tener una historia terminada como ocurriría con una editorial. Puedes publicar capítulos largos o cortos, incluir imágenes, relatos de una sola parte, e incluso temas polémicos siempre que coloques etiquetas para advertir a la gente.

-Ya entiendo... ¡dicho así suena como una muy buena idea, la verdad!

-Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. No puedo acudir a una editorial y pretender que me publiquen fragmentos de historias, y cosas raras que aún no he logrado pulir. Pero dado que tengo bastantes seguidores en las redes, puede servirme para ver si voy por buen camino o no.

Podía considerarse una especie de estudio de mercado, le dijo su otro padre, Crowley. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con ese enfoque y se dedicó a organizar sus pequeños escritos, creando álbumes para enlazar a los que estaban relacionados o podían considerarse continuaciones. Así sus lectores podían buscar exactamente lo que quisieran sin tener que rebuscar por toda la página. Desgraciadamente, el volumen de sus lecturas y votos no eran lo que ella desearía. No es que fuera lo más importante, pero le hubiera venido bastante bien tener una idea de lo que a la gente le gustaba leer.

-No lo entiendo, Neil. ¡He probado muchas cosas distintas y nada parece tener suficiente éxito! Escribí sobre brujas, romance, dioses, aventura, y nada destacó lo suficiente. Hice dos capítulos sobre un mundo futurista cyberpunk, un oneshot sobre un viajero del tiempo, y más de lo mismo... ¡Nada! Comienzo a creer que no soy tan buena escritora.

-Princesa... ven aquí- pidió Neil al verla tan alterada. Crepa se acercó al sillón donde estaba su novio y se dejó caer junto a él, que la abrazó y le besó el pelo con amor.- Admiro mucho tu ambición, Crepa, de querer escribir sobre algo nuevo y revolucionario en la literatura. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que estás perdiendo de vista algo muy importante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?

-Que debes escribir algo que tenga significado _para ti_ , no para la gente- respondió él con cariño.- Sé cuánto deseas crear obras que lleguen al corazón de la gente, pero no podrás hacerlo si tú no lo disfrutas primero.

-Ah... ahhh...

-En vez de pensar en qué le gustaría leer a la gente, piensa en que te gustaría leer a ti. ¿No es lo que has hecho desde pequeña? Inventar historias que a ti te gustaban pero no veías nunca en películas o programas de televisión. Recuerdo cuando nos tocaba clase de lengua y literatura, tus cuentos fantásticos eran siempre los más originales.

-Sí... es verdad. Oh, ¡todavía guardo el premio que me dieron en quinto grado por mi cuento de las aves mágicas! La maestra incluso me preguntó si me habían ayudado mis padres a escribirlo.

-¿Ves? Tienes inventiva de sobra. Úsala, escribe algo que te guste a ti y solo a ti. Después publícalo en Wattpad si quieres, pero recuerda, no tienes que hacer algo para agradar a los demás. Tienes que hacer lo que te agrade a ti, es la única forma de que encuentres verdadera inspiración.

Crepa se quedó pensando mucho en eso, todo el día, la noche y el día siguiente. Neil tenía razón, por supuesto. Se había dejado desanimar por la falta de respuesta de la gente, cuando la verdad es que nunca les había dado a leer algo que ella amara. Probar de todo a ver que funcionaba no era la respuesta para ella. Su mejor respuesta era vaciar la mente de temores y escribir algo que deseara. Lo que fuera, por más loco y raro que sonara a oídos ajenos.

"Un mundo de fantasía. Pero no al estilo de la Tierra Media, no. Criaturas fantásticas en un mundo moderno. Oh, claro que se ha hecho, pero casi todo se ha hecho. La clave no está en hacer algo que nadie haya hecho antes, sino en hacer algo que me guste y hacerlo _bien_. Veamos... ¿Qué tipo de criatura debería elegir? Hadas y sirenas... no, algo un poco más difícil. ¿Centauros? Mmm... Podría ser. ¿Híbridos? ¿Ángeles y demonios enamorados?"

-Querida, te traje un café con leche...- Neil había entrado al estudio de su novia para llevarle su merienda, pero se detuvo al verla tan concentrada ante su escritorio. Tipeaba velozmente sobre su tablet y parecía muy concentrada, así que, tan en silencio como pudo, le dejó la bandeja y se retiró del cuarto para no cortarle la inspiración.


	4. Actriz

El rodaje de una película podía tornarse un trabajo duro y cansino después de un tiempo. Horas y horas de filmar las mismas escenas, de ensayos, de luces que los hacían transpirar a pesar del aire acondicionado. El estrés podía sentirse a muchos niveles al cabo de un mes.

-Y sin embargo, les aseguro que no elegiría otro modo de vida si pudiera hacerlo- comentó Crepa Crowley Fell a sus amigos una noche, mientras cenaban en su casa.- Trabajé muy duro para hacerme conocida, ustedes lo saben. Nadie quería darme papeles serios por mi aspecto aniñado, así que fue la mayor alegría de mi vida que me eligieran para interpretar a la reina de los piratas en esta película.

-Todavía me cuesta creerlo. ¡Tú con esa carita tan tierna, comandando una nave llena de feroces piratas!- exclamó Michael riendo, a lo que Nina le dio un codazo.

-Oye, no seas grosero...

-¡Ouch! Oye Crepa, no es que dude de tu capacidad actoral, no es eso. Es que en serio me cuesta verte como una ruda mujer de mar.

-Yo estoy segura que lo harás increíble, no importa tu aspecto- intervino la calmada Moonie, sonriéndole animadamente.- ¡Una gran actriz puede hacer cualquier papel!

-Aww... Moonie, eres muy tierna en decir eso pero... bueno, digamos que conozco mis límites. No soy Meryl Streep, ¡ojalá! Todavía me falta muchísimo para poder llamarme a mí misma buena actriz. Esta película es mi debut, por así decirlo. Debo esforzarme por hacerlo bien si quiero seguir progresando.

En boca de otra aquellas palabras podrían haber sonado arrogantes, pero habiéndolas dicho Crepa, sonaban completamente sinceras. Era una chica en verdad muy inocente, cuya timidez la llevaba en ocasiones a no valorar su propio talento. Era cierto que hasta el momento había tenido pequeños papeles de reparto en series de televisión, ¿pero acaso no habían sido papeles memorables? Su naturalidad en cada escena la habían ido haciendo popular entre el público, al punto que a veces se hablaba más de ella que de los personajes principales. Su último trabajo como la hija de un ángel en una conocida serie británica la habían vuelto una favorita, razón por la cual los productores de su actual película habían estado felices al verla en el casting.

-De ángel a pirata... ¡brindemos por eso!- dijo David un rato más tarde, con los platos ya vacíos en la mesa pero con ganas de un último brindis.- Crepita, te ganaste esta oportunidad y no dejes que nadie, ni siquiera tú misma, te haga creer lo contrario.

-David, chicos... ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Crepa emocionada y secándose una lágrima antes de chocar su copa con las de los otros.- Si pudiera hacerlos entrar al set una tarde para que me vean, lo haría. Pero no tengo permiso...

-Olvídalo, no necesitas conseguirnos nada. Tú solo da lo mejor de ti misma y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

-Moonie... está bien, pero al menos voy a grabar algunas cosas con mi teléfono para que vean. Es la primera vez que estoy rodando en un estudio tan grande y quiero compartirlo, ¡son mis mejores amigos y merecen ser parte de mi alegría!

-Oye, oye, Crepita... y de todos esos actores que interpretan a tu tripulación, ¿no hay ninguno que te guste?- preguntó Michael pícaramente. Crepa se sonrojó.

-¡Qué va, no! Son mis compañeros, no podría verlos como hombres.

-¿Ni siquiera a los solteros?

-Ni siquiera a los solteros. Micky, yo quiero trabajar y que me tomen en serio, no enredarme en romances con otros miembros del elenco.

-Pero la reina pirata tiene escenas bastante... románticas, con el oficial del ejército que la persigue- señaló Nina con discreción.- ¿No te preocupa tener que grabar esas escenas?

-Claro que no, tanto él como yo somos profesionales y aprendimos a diferenciar un amor fingido de un amor real. Nunca podría confundirme con él.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Crepa se presentó en el estudio con una hora de antelación, lo cual significaba haber madrugado a las cinco. La noche anterior se había dejado llevar por la amena reunión con sus amigos y ahora temía no estar lista para grabar sus escenas, pero su estilista personal, Olivia, le aseguró que no pasaría nada.

-Querida, tú tienes una piel tan perfecta que haría falta algo más que una noche de poco sueño para arruinarla. Estás divina ahora, ¡solo espera a verte después que te hayas arreglado!

-Gracias, Olivia, eso me tenía preocupada esta mañana... ¿Han llegado ya los demás?

-Sí, están en maquillaje igual que tú para rodar la escena de la pelea en el barco. ¡Tranquila, que estamos muy bien de tiempo!

En la escena en cuestión Crepa y sus lugartenientes (Peach, Pandora y Paladia) debían luchar contra los piratas que las habían secuestrado en su barco. La escena requería múltiples tomas y enfoques para captar el dinamismo de la pelea, una combinación de la agilidad de las actrices y de la buena coreografía utilizada para simular un combate. Crepa no estaba acostumbrada a actuaciones tan enérgicas, por lo que debió controlarse mucho para no sudar ni perder la concentración. Cuando por fin tuvieron un descanso, fue la primera en desplomarse en una silla en su camerino.

-No... no puedo más... ¡necesito beber algo o me desmayaré! Todos esos saltos, dios santo, pensé que me resbalaría...

-Aquí tiene, señorita Crepa. Una botella de agua, un yogurt y algunos trozos de fruta fresca, perfectos para rehidratarse después de la actividad física.

-Ohhh... ¡Neil, muchas gracias!- exclamó con entusiasmo infantil ante la bandeja que le había llevado Neil, uno de los asistentes que le habían asignado de la producción.- No sabes cuanto lo necesitaba. Eres el mejor.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, señorita Crepa, solo hago mi trabajo...

-Pues lo haces muy bien- enfatizó Crepa sonriendo.- Vaya, ¡esto está mucho mejor que mi desayuno apresurado de hoy!

-Me alegro que le guste, señorita. La dejaré comer tranquila, y en veinte minutos enviaré a Olivia y las chicas a retocar su maquillaje, ¿está bien?

-Está perfecto. Ya solo nos queda media escena y después iremos a almorzar, ¿no quieres venir con nosotras?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Neil sorprendido. Crepa asintió sin comprender el por qué de su extrañeza.

-Sí, tú, ¿qué tiene de raro?

-Bueno, es que usted es la estrella de la película y...

-¿Y qué? No soy una diva, Neil, me encanta compartir mi tiempo libre con el equipo y tú eres parte del equipo. Me encantaría que te nos unieras.

Neil aceptó la invitación con algunos balbuceos, y luego salió del camerino tan feliz como la misma Crepa estaba. ¡Dios, al fin lo había hecho! Se las había arreglado para pedirle salir juntos a Neil sin que pareciera que le estaba pidiendo una cita.

"Si estamos con otras personas, podré disimular mejor lo mucho que me emociona este momento... ¡Oh, espero no hacer el ridículo con él! Es tan dulce y tan atento, y guapo... se merece la mejor mujer del mundo, y de corazón quisiera ser yo esa mujer".


	5. Cantante/Idol

Ser una cantante famosa era el sueño de muchas niñas. Soñaban con estar ante un estadio lleno, grabar discos y hacer publicidades, firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos con sus fans. Colocaban pósters de sus ídolos en sus habitaciones, para sentirse más cerca de ellos, y oían la radio con ilusión, pensando que un día sería su turno.

-Bien, ese era mi sueño de niña- dijo Crepa Crowley Fell.- Pero ahora que tengo veinte años, y una gira mundial que completar, mi sueño es ¡volver a casa y dormir un mes entero!

Crepa era la estrella del pop más famosa del mundo. Habiendo hecho su debut a los dieciocho años, rompiendo el récord de visitas en Youtube establecido por predecesores como las BLACKPINK, podía considerarse una verdadera ídolo de masas. Cada canción suya era éxito asegurado, cada publicidad que hacía, un ingreso suculento a su cuenta bancaria. Los medios decían que era una alquimista, porque todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en oro. A ella por cierto que le gustaba haber logrado su meta de la infancia, pero después de dos años de carrera comenzaba a sentir algo más: el estrés y la ansiedad de tener que ser siempre perfecta.

-Tesoro, no necesitas ser siempre perfecta- le dijo Misha, su hermano mayor, quien también era su representante.- Los fans que te aman de verdad van a entenderte cuando estés cansada, cuando quieras tomarte vacaciones, o dejar las redes por un tiempo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros, Crepa. La gira está por terminar y después de eso tienes derecho a tomarte un tiempo para ti. Ya lo he arreglado todo y no hay vuelta atrás, no pienses que estás fallando si dejas de lado algunas cosas.

-Lo sé. Es solo que, los fans han hecho mucho por mí, no quiero convertirme en una diva caprichosa que se olvida de los suyos.

-Te lo dije, hermanita: los fans que te quieren lo van a entender, en cuanto a los haters, ¡ésos nunca entienden nada, tesoro! Gente que critica por criticar siempre ha habido y siempre habrá. Te tiene que importar nada lo que ellos digan, y hacer lo que quieras sin preocupaciones.

-¿Mi trabajo no ha perdido calidad? ¿No estoy siendo descuidada?

-No estás siendo descuidada. ¿Crees que una artista descuidada vende las entradas que tú vendes?

Crepa sonrió aliviada y se echó sobre el sofá, cansada. Misha tenía razón, su verdadero público no la dejaría de lado así como así. La joven cantante buscó en su celular y puso una de sus propias canciones, cuya melodía suave la ayudó a cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola, tesoro?

-Solo un rato, por favor... una media hora de siesta me alcanzará. Después no dudes en despertarme, que tengo que hacer un último ensayo antes del concierto de mañana.


	6. Superheroína

Crepa agradeció mucho a sus padres aquel viaje al campo, más concretamente a Tadfield, donde tenían una casa. En época de Halloween le agradaba ir al huerto con su hermana Moonie y cosechar calabazas, tallarlas y decorar con velas, y divertirse como cualquier adolescente normal. También podría ver a su amigo de la infancia Adam, lo cual no era menor.

-Esa escuela debe ser muy exigente para que estés tan cansada- opinó Crowley en el auto, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su hija pequeña. Crepa adoptó una pose más compuesta y contestó con rapidez a su padre.

-No es eso, papi, es solo que los viajes largos por carretera me dan sueño... la escuela está normal como siempre.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, papi. Mis clases son normales, y mis actividades extra escolares las tengo muy bien organizadas, así que no me generan ningún problema.

-Mi niña es tan buena estudiante- intervino Aziraphale, su otro padre, que iba en el asiento del acompañante y se giró para mirarla con orgullo.- Pero ahora estamos de vacaciones, ¿sí, querida? No tienes por qué estudiar ni ocuparte de nada, solo de relajarte.

-Gracias, papi Zira... ¿Crees que Moonie nos estará esperando con un almuerzo rico?

-¡No lo dudes! Le avisamos con tiempo a qué hora llegaríamos, así que de seguro nos recibirá con la mesa lista. Esa chica es muy hogareña, Dios la bendiga. Será muy feliz en su futuro hogar.

Crepa se reclinó en su asiento otra vez y pensó en Moonie, que tenía dieciocho años y estaba de novia con un muchacho de veintiocho. A ella eso le parecía una barbaridad de edad, pero Moonie aseguraba que Lucifer era un gran hombre, y que estaba ansiosa por presentárselos en esas vacaciones.

"Si Moonie es feliz nosotros también... ahora solo falta que lleguemos y todos podremos descansar. Sobre todo yo. Señor, ¡que los problemas no me sigan a Tadfield, ¡por favor! Mi poder no es infinito y necesito recuperarme".

(...)

Mooninite Crowley Fell vivía en Tadfield en la casa familiar durante el año, y trabajaba en un huerto orgánico. Esa vida sencilla era perfecta para ella, quien nunca se había sentido muy a gusto en la ciudad; la joven recibió a sus padres y hermana con gran alegría, llenándolos de abrazos y de comida preparada por ella misma, mientras les decía lo feliz que estaba porque hubieran llegado.

-Luci dijo que va a venir en la tarde, y está ansioso por conocerlos a todos. Es hermano de la señora Beelz, la dueña del huerto donde yo trabajo.

-Que bueno, nena... ¿y ese Lucifer a qué se dedica por cierto?

-Luci estudia abogacía. Antes era socio de la señora Beelz pero solo porque quería ahorrar dinero para pagar sus estudios, así que cuando juntó lo suficiente se inscribió.

Aquello mereció la aprobación interna de Aziraphale y Crowley, pero Crepa apenas si oyó los detalles de aquella historia. No porque no le importara, sino simplemente porque se estaba cayendo de sueño. Lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegaron a los postres, y entonces se paró y les pidió si podían disculparía.

-Lo siento, hermanita, no quiero parecer grosera, pero estoy realmente cansada por el viaje. ¿Te molesta si subo a recostarme?

-Oh, no, ve tranquila... ¿estás bien? ¿Es solo sueño?

-Sí, es solo sueño. No se preocupen, por favor. Una siesta me dejará como nueva.

(...)

-Jejeje, el crimen perfecto... ¡magistral!- susurró Neil a sus secuaces, los temidos miembros de la banda de Las Serpientes.- Dormir a los guardias del museo fue útil pero, ¡hacerse pasar por uno de ellos para burlar sus sistemas de seguridad fue brillante! Ahora nada nos impedirá entrar y despojar a este patético lugar de todos sus tesoros. ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!- corearon los maleantes motivados por la seguridad que irradiaba su jefe. El museo de Lum guardaba en su interior objetos tan valiosos que los ojos de Neil brillaban de avaricia al pensar en todo el dinero que conseguirían revendiéndolos en el mercado negro. No contaban con que una extraña chica apareciera en la puerta del museo.

-Eh... ¡pero si es solo una niña!- gritó uno de los hombres. Neil estaba incrédulo.

-¿Qué hace una jovencita en el museo a estas horas de la noche? ¡Es imposible!

-Sí, ya quisiera saber yo que hago aquí. ¡ah, no me digan nada! Son ladrones- bufó Crepa con cara de estar de mal humor.- Ya sabía yo, me echo a dormir una siesta, ¡una simple siesta! Y algo malo tiene que pasar y entonces tengo que venir a arreglar todo. ¿No podrían haber sido más considerados y haber elegido otro día para robar este museo?

-¿Pero qué dice esta criatura? ¡Está loca!- exclamó Neil iracundo.- ¡Tú, Terry! ¡Encárgate de ella!

-A la orden, jefe- respondió Terry con toda la intención de agarrar a Crepa y dejarla atada y amordazada para que no escapara. Pero Crepa lo esquivó fácilmente y saltó, saltó tanto que quedó suspendida en el aire y Neil y sus secuaces quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Por el poder de Morfeo, transformación!

Una ola de luz color rosa envolvió a la joven, como una segunda piel luminosa que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos azules llenos de determinación. Luego, la luz estalló en mil volutas dejando a la joven vestida con un atractivo y poco usual conjunto rosa, que incluía una falda corta llena de volados, una capa rosa por fuera y plateada por dentro, una tiara de diamantes rosas y un cabello mucho más largo del que tenía hacía un rato.

-Esto es una locura... ¿¿Quién diablos eres tú??- reclamó Neil furioso. Crepa bufó de nuevo y contestó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¡Mi nombre es Crepa, y soy la guardiana de los sueños! He venido para detenerte a ti y tus secuaces. ¡Prepárate!

-¿Qué tonterías son esas? ¿Guardiana de los sueños? ¡Esto es la realidad, muchachita imprudente!

-Es tu realidad- corrigió Crepa.- Pero yo vengo de otro mundo,y allí esto es solo un sueño. Mis poderes me permiten viajar entre mi mundo y éste, para combatir el mal y el crimen...

-¡Silencio!- chilló Neil disparando su arma láser hacia la joven, que lo esquivó con un elegante movimiento aéreo y luego le apuntó con su mano desnuda:

-¡Rayo vaporizador, acción!

Incontables partículas de luz rosa brotaron en forma de rayo y atacaron a Neil, desintegrando su arma. Luego ella hizo un movimiento circular para hacer lo mismo con las armas de los otros criminales. Aterrorizados, intentaron huir pero Crepa voló hasta la puerta.

-¡No lo creo, no escaparán de la justicia! ¡Red rosa, crece!- exclamó mientras extendía ambas manos y creaba una gran red de luz rosa que envolvió a Las Serpientes como si se trataran de muñecos.

-¡Jefe, socorro, le temo a los espacios cerrados!

-Niña insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a frustrar nuestros planes? ¡Nos lo pagarás caro!

-¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a robar a la hora de mi siesta?- rezongó Crepa aterrizando de forma perfecta mientras su rubia cabellera seguía agitándose a pesar de la falta de viento.- Ahora cuando vuelva a mi casa estaré muerta de sueño porque tuve que venir a impedir que ustedes robaran este museo. Por cierto, ¡gracias por nada!

Cuando la policía fue alertada por teléfono del robo no dudaron en acudir, y en efecto descubrieron a los guardias dormidos con narcóticos y a los ladrones gritando y pataleando dentro de una extraña red energética que se rompió ni bien ellos la tocaron. En esos momentos Crepa despertó en su cama, en su habitación de la casa de Tadfield, y suspiró hondamente.

-Bueno, supongo que lo de tomarse vacaciones no va a ser tan fácil como yo creía... ¡Pero que le voy a hacer! Esto de ser heroína conlleva una gran responsabilidad. El señor Morfeo no me hubiera elegido como su guardiana si no confiara en que puedo mantener el reino de los sueños a salvo.


	7. Diseñadora de moda

-Estoy perdida... ¡perdida, madame Tracy!- se lamentó Crepa con su casera.- Miss Device me dijo que podría participar de su desfile si le llevaba mi colección antes del viernes, ¡y no tengo ni un vestido hecho! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-A ver, querida, cálmate... tú siempre tienes ideas muy buenas, y has hecho ropa maravillosa antes, hasta este traje que llevo puesto ahora. ¿Por qué piensas que ahora no se te ocurre nada?

-Miss Anathema Device es la empresaria de la moda más importante del Reino Unido, madame Tracy. ¿Qué pasaría si a ella no le gustan mis diseños? Quedaría devastada... ¡yo... simplemente no puedo pensar en eso sin temblar!

-Ya veo... te dio un bloqueo artístico por miedo. Pero, tesoro, si no lo intentas nunca vas a saberlo, ¡y dios sabe lo que has esperado por esta oportunidad! No puedes solo dejar que el miedo arruine tu gran chance de volverte una diseñadora famosa.

-¿Usted de verdad cree que tengo chances?

Madame Tracy, la dueña del edificio donde se alojaba, la miró con ternura. ¡Crepa era en verdad una niña tan inocente! Había llegado de su pueblo natal Tadfield para estudiar corte y confección, y convertirse en diseñadora. Ella y su esposo Shadwell la habían visto trabajar día y noche en su cuarto, cosiendo, bordando, tomando medidas sobre un gastado maniquí y comprando con su sueldo de librera materiales tales como telas, botones, cierres y un sinfín de cosas. Y la ropa que hacía era original y preciosa; faldas, vestidos, camisas, abrigos, todo en tonos pasteles y con delicados adornos hechos a mano. Crepa vendía en línea algunas cosas, lo suficiente como para mantenerse a flote. Pero era la primera vez que tenía una verdadera oportunidad de saltar a la fama.

-Crepa, levanta esa carita y escucha, querida. Por supuesto que tienes chances. ¿Acaso no fue la misma Anathema Device la que vio tus vestidos de verano y quedó impactada por lo femeninos y a la moda que eran?

-Sí... sí, es verdad...

-Y hasta te citó a una entrevista, y sin que tú le sugirieras nada ella decidió que participaras de su desfile con la condición que le presentaras algo nuevo. ¡Y yo sé que puedes hacerlo!

-Claro que puede- gruñó Shadwell desde un rincón. El sargento retirado había estado escondiéndose detrás de un periódico, pero sin perder ni una palabra de lo que su mujer y la joven inquilina decían.- Es una muchacha trabajadora y con empuje. No se rendirá tan fácil.

-Sargento Shadwell... ¡gracias por sus palabras, señor!- exclamó Crepa secándose las lágrimas y golpeándose con suavidad ambas mejillas.- Ambos tienes razón, yo puedo. ¡Yo puedo! Aún me quedan tres días, y he hecho trabajos aún más complicados en menos tiempo. Bien... solo debo enfocarme...

-Tienes parte de la colección hecha, querida, así que no tendrás que hacer todo de cero. Solo respira hondo, sube a tu cuarto y analiza qué es lo que no te gusta y quieres cambiar. Si quieres te doy una mano.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, muchas, muchas gracias, madame Tracy! ¡Usted y el sargento son dos soles!

-Bah- murmuró Shadwell volviendo a su periódico, pero con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Madame Tracy dejó su quehacer y subió con la joven a revisar las prendas que ya tenía, y entre las dos lograron decidir los cambios necesarios. Solo una blusa debía ser descartada (demasiado trabajo de bordado que no combinaba con el resto de la colección), pero lo demás podía salvarse y hasta agregar algunos accesorios más.

-Necesitaré algo de tul, rosas, y unos metros más de seda- enumeró Crepa con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlos, así que no habrá problemas!

-Yo misma iré a recoger tus materiales, tesoro. Tú concéntrate en rehacer estas mangas y el ruedo de este vestido. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más de la calle?

-Dios la bendiga, madame Tracy, pero no, no necesito más nada. Ahora que me siento enfocada, solo quiero terminar esto para sentirme orgullosa de mi trabajo. 


	8. Granjera

Aziraphale y Crowley habían tenido un solo anhelo después de casarse: comprar una casa en el campo y vivir tranquilos con su hija Crepa, lejos de los problemas de la ciudad, lejos de todo lo malo que les había pasado.

Sus familias no habían apoyado su boda; según ellos el matrimonio entre dos hombres tan diferentes sería un desastre, siendo Aziraphale tan religioso y Crowley tan ateo. Pero ambos se habían empeñado en vivir su vida sin hacer caso a las advertencias, y se habían casado en secreto. Después de eso los Fell y los Crowley no quisieron saber nada con sus proyectos, y ellos trabajaron duro para cumplir su sueño de vivir en el campo en paz. Adoptar a la pequeña Crepa les había hecho creer que era posible formar una familia propia.

-Y nosotros no cometeremos sus mismos errores, ángel- aseguró Crowley a su esposo.- Educaremos bien a Crepa, para que no sea prejuiciosa ni le dé la espalda a sus seres queridos nunca.

-Ella siempre podrá contar con nosotros- añadió Aziraphale enjugando una lágrima, mientras la pequeña de cinco años jugaba entre el huerto a perseguir a su nuevo cachorro.-Decida lo que decida, la apoyaremos.

-¡Papis, papis, miren! ¡Perro aprendió a pararse en dos patas!- gritó Crepa encantado cuando su perrito se le paró jugando y manchó su vestido floreado con barro.

-¡Querida, vengan a jugar aquí, antes que se ensucien más! Crowley, tenemos que terminar las parcelas del huerto, ¿podrías encargarte tú?

-Seguro. Si tú te encargas de cocinar esa tarta tan rica de queso para el almuerzo- respondió Crowley dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo al galpón de herramientas para continuar con el trabajo.

(...)

Diez años habían pasado desde esa tarde en el huerto, y la granja de los Crowley Fell se había llenado de mucho más que parcelas con verduras. El huerto había triplicado su tamaño, y también contaban ahora con un prado de árboles frutales, un gallinero, un corral con patos y gansos, sin mencionar la compra de terrenos circundantes que les había permitido criar una modesta cantidad de vacas lecheras que pastaban de forma natural y eran sumamente tranquilas. Crowley se ocupaba de las finanzas y lo hacía tan bien que vendían productos a todos los comercios de Tadfield y otros pueblos vecinos, mientras que Aziraphale había dado rienda suelta a su amor por la cocina para crear un restaurante al aire libre donde de su propia mano servía platos caseros y deliciosos, todos hechos con productos de su granja.

-No sé que los habrá llevado a decidir vivir aquí en el pasado pero, ¡qué bueno que lo hicieron!- le dijo Anathema un día, relamiéndose de gusto por el pay de caramelo que tenía delante.- Tú y Crowley le dieron nueva vida a este pueblo, al punto que es difícil imaginarse cómo era esto antes.

-¡Yo lo recuerdo!- intervino Newton, el esposo de Anathema, visiblemente divertido.- Era un pueblo como tantos otros, cuyo único punto de referencia era la base aérea que queda aquí cerca. Pero ahora todos saben que este es el hogar de los Crowley Fell, los mejores granjeros de toda Inglaterra.

-Son muy amables los dos... ¡No sé qué decir excepto gracias! Ustedes son los mejores vecinos y amigos que podríamos haber pedido también.

-El placer es mutuo entonces. Oye Zira, ¿y cómo está Crepita? Es increíble lo hermosa que se ha puesto esa niña, ¡qué digo! Ya es toda una señorita. ¿Cómo está?

-Crepa está muy bien, gracias por preguntar... ¡y vaya que ha crecido, tanto que hasta a mí me cuesta acostumbrarme!- admitió Zira orgulloso.- Ya no juega entre los almácigos de nuestro patio, ella misma los atiende. Cuida del huerto, de las gallinas, hasta se da tiempo para aprender con nuestro capataz Neil sobre el cuidado de las vacas y los toros. Sí, Crowley quiso comprar toros. No ha sido mala idea, debo admitirlo, son animales que alcanzan un alto precio entre los ganaderos de las localidades vecinas.

-¿Y Crowley lo permite? Quiero decir, sé que la venta de toros reproductores es un gran negocio, pero podría ser peligroso que Crepa se les acerque.

-Oh, no hay problema. Crowley y yo le hemos enseñado muy bien a cuidarse, y además confiamos plenamente en Neil.

-Papi Zira, ¡ya llegué!- interrumpió de pronto Crepa, que acababa de llegar de la escuela.- Tía Ana, tío Newt, ¡qué bueno verlos aquí! Denme un momento para dejar mi mochila y regreso a atenderlos.

Zira infló el pecho como una paloma orgullosa de su palomita. Crepa era una joven en efecto muy hermosa, con un cabello rubio brillante y una sonrisa de ángel, pero era además una chica muy simpática y sociable, siempre dispuesta a entablar una conversación y ayudar a sus padres. En ese mismo momento, aunque acababa de volver de clases, en vez de desplomarse sobre una silla y esperar a que su padre le sirviera el almuerzo, ella misma se preparó una tortilla mientras se daba tiempo para sacar conversación a Anathema y Newt, quienes la escuchaban encantados.

-Papá quiere contratar a otros empleado para atender a las aves, ¡pero yo le dije que no hacía falta! Yo sé encargarme perfectamente de darles de comer, limpiar sus corrales y vigilar que no entren animales extraños.

-Sí, tesoro, pero estás en época de exámenes y no queremos robarte tiempo de estudio... eres una hija muy buena al ayudarnos con las tareas de la granja pero, ¡no queremos abusar!

-¡No te preocupes, papá, no es abuso! A mí me encanta cuidar de los animales y los cultivos. Sí, ya sé que el negocio se está expandiendo y por eso tuvieron que contratar a Neil, por ejemplo, y que en el futuro es probable que contraten a mucha más gente y nosotros ya no tengamos que tocar la tierra. Pero por el momento, ¡déjenme ocuparme a mí!

-Querida... ¿estás segura?

-Muy segura, papá. Neil puede ocuparse de cuidar al ganado, de controlar a los camiones que entran y salen de los galpones y todo eso, y yo puedo encargarme de las cosas de casa. Tú y papá Crowley tienen muchas responsabilidades y no puedo solo sentarme a verlos trabajar sin hacer nada.

-Eres una chica tan buena... ¡cuando tengamos una hija quiero que sea igual a ti!- aseguró Anathema haciendo ruborizar a su esposo.

-Eres muy amable, tía Ana... ¡ah! No puedo descuidar la tortilla, ¡ahora vengo!

-Es un huracán- les susurró Aziraphale con aire cómplice mientras observaba como el restaurante se iba llenando.- La verdad que si ella no fuera tan habilidosa yo estaría en aprietos, ¡es verdad que el trabajo es cada vez mayor por aquí!

-¿No habías tomado a un aprendiz para la cocina?

-Sí, David, muy buen chico. Pero entre el restaurante, la granja, los negocios de ganadería, los cultivos y todo eso, nos estamos quedando cortos de personal.

-Bueno, respira tranquilo amigo, sé que podrán adaptarse. Son una familia muy unida y eso se nota. Juntos los tres van a salir adelante y a triunfar en todo lo que se propongan.

Después de que Ana y Newt se hubieran ido, Aziraphale dejó que Crepa atendiera las últimas mesas para subir un rato a descansar. Entre los pocos clientes que había estaba una extraña pareja, de dos hombres de cabello oscuro; uno era alto y vestía de gris, y el otro era pequeño y tenía rasgos femeninos.

-Buenas tardes, señores... ¿qué puedo servirles?

-Buenas tardes, señorita... ¿nos traes café negro a ambos?

-De acuerdo, dos cafés negros. ¿Desean acompañarlos con una porción de tarta? Tenemos tartas muy buenas, de arándanos, manzana, membrillo...

-Traénos una tarta, la que tú prefieras- dijo el hombre más alto, ue parecía extrañamente melancólico mientras la miraba. Crepa se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas y fue hasta la cocina para pedirle a David los cafés y una tarta de manzanas, mientras el hombre más bajo daba un codazo a su compañero.

-Estúpido, ¿no puedes disimular esa cara de perrito apaleado un poco? ¿O acaso quieres que Crepa se asuste y llame a Aziraphale? Lo acabamos de ver entrar a la casa, sabes que vendría corriendo en un segundo si algo pasara.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡no tienes que recordármelo con un golpe, caramba! Es solo que es todo un impacto venir aquí y conocerla...

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo.- Suspiró.- Cuando Crowley abandonó la casa para irse con Aziraphale, papá Lucifer dijo que nunca más quería saber de él, y yo de verdad creí que nunca más lo vería. Pero el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, ¿no? Papá se puso muy triste cuando supo que Crowley había tenido una hija y se había ido de Londres.

-¿Y por eso te envió a averiguar qué era de su vida?

-Exactamente. Quiere conocer a su nieta, pero ni modo que se apareciera en la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Más o menos lo mismo. Aunque me temo que en nuestro caso, es mi culpa... yo hice que Aziraphale se fuera de casa, lo presioné demasiado para terminar esa relación ¡y mira cómo resultó todo! Mamá se enojó mucho conmigo. Nunca pude perdonarme por haber sido tan necio, le causé mucho dolor a mamá y a Zira y todo por nada. ¡Su matrimonio con Crowley no fue ningún fracaso, al contrario! Tienen una hija increíble y un patrimonio respetable, son felices. Debo reparar mi error de algún modo.

-Aquí tienen su orden, señores- interrumpió Crepa con una enorme sonrisa profesional.- Disfruten, y no duden en llamarme si desean otra cosa, ¿sí?

Gabriel y Beelzebub asintieron y sintieron un gran estrujón en el estómago. Su sobrina parecía ser la chica más encantadora del mundo, y ellos la estaban conociendo recién ahora solo por haber sido muy cerrados con sus padres. Con suerte, pensaron, eso podría cambiar pronto.


	9. Atleta (corredora)

Todos los que conocían a Crepa Crowley sabían que ella tenía madera de atleta olímpica: buenos tiempos al correr, gran condición física, disciplina, y sobre todo amor por el deporte. No había día en que la chica no cumpliera religiosamente con su horario de entrenamiento, desde trotar a la mañana temprano por el parque hasta las dos horas diarias en el gimnasio de su entrenador, Michael.

-Crepa, por favor, ¡piénsalo de nuevo! Serías una gran adición al equipo olímpico de este país, es más, ¡tienes el deber patriótico de mostrarles a estos palurdos que eres la más indicada para representarlos!

-Michael, por favor, no empieces otra vez...

-Sí, voy a empezar de nuevo hasta que entres en razón- se empecinó Michael ceñudo, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo sé que en el pasado tuviste una mala experiencia con tu antiguo entrenador, y que estuviste a punto de sufrir una lesión permanente por sus exigencias alocadas. Pero eso ha quedado atrás, tú te has recuperado y yo no soy el tipo de hombre que presiona a su pupila hasta que se derrumba. Así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Porque el mundo competitivo es demasiado para mí- finalizó Crepa la discusión, mientras juntaba su equipo de gimnasia y se aprestaba para irse.- Ya sé que tú nunca me tratarías como mi antiguo entrenador lo hizo, pero de todas formas no quiero hacerlo. Corro porque me gusta hacerlo, me gusta estar en forma y dictar mis propias reglas, pero no pienso someterme nunca más a esa locura competitiva.

-Crepa...- Michael lucía algo decepcionado, por lo que Crepa le tomó las manos y le dijo con amabilidad:

-Escucha, Micky, te quiero mucho y confío en ti como no te imaginas. Pero no me pidas que haga algo que no quiero. Soy feliz corriendo y entrenando aquí contigo, con David y Olivia, y no necesito entrar a ninguna competencia para probar nada, ni para ganar dinero. Si lo hiciera probablemente ya no lo disfrutaría. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro que sí... te entiendo muy bien, Crepa. Discúlpame, no quería presionarte ni nada de eso. Solo me pareció buena idea porque en verdad tienes talento... sería lindo que todos lo vieran.

-No te preocupes. Lo ven las personas que cuentan, que son tú, mis amigos, mi familia. Me ven activa y contenta, a veces me acompañan en mis rutinas y todo... ¿recuerdas cuando Terry quiso inscribirse para acompañarme? El pobre apenas sabe distinguir un aparato de otro, pero tuvo voluntad por amor a mí.

-¡Jajaja, sí, y recuerdo cuando fuimos a correr los tres y tuvimos que parar como cinco veces para descansar!- contestó Michael con una carcajada sincera.- Diablos, Crepita, supongo que he sido un poco tonto al pensar que la fama te gustaría más que tu vida actual. ¿Eres una chica increíble, lo sabes? Otra con tu talento no dudaría en lanzarse al programa olímpico, aunque eso le signifique sacrificar su tiempo y su energía.

-Bueno, cada quien es feliz a su manera, y yo soy feliz así.- El ruido de una moto los interrumpió y la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja, colgándose su mochila al hombro.- Neil vino por mí, ¡será mejor que me de prisa! Quedamos en cenar juntos esta noche y tengo que pasar por el departamento antes para cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, ve con tu novio. Oye, por cierto... ¿te veo mañana al mediodía para una sesión de trote en el parque?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué dejaría de ir si adoro hacerlo?- contestó con un simpático guiño, antes de salir del gimnasio y correr hacia Neil.


	10. Princesa

La princesa Crepa solía salir todas las noches al balcón de sus aposentos, en la torre más alta del Palacio de la Luna. Desde allí tenía una magnífica vista de los jardines y terrenos lindantes, repletos de árboles, plantas, flores y pájaros hermosos que sobrevolaban el cielo nocturno como pequeñas flechas. Para ella no había nada tan hermoso como sentarse a tomar un té en el balcón a la medianoche, a la hora en que la luna estaba más brillante que nunca.

-Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo podré observar esta belleza- se lamentó dramáticamente. Su padre, el rey Aziraphale, se sentó a su lado e intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo.

-Hija, no lo veas así, por favor. Tu compromiso con el príncipe Neil del Sol no tiene por qué significar que pierdas tu hogar...

-Es inútil, padre- lo interrumpió Crepa dolida.- Por mucho que digas eso, seguramente cuando nos casemos tendré que mudarme con él, a su reino, y… ¡y yo no quiero eso, padre! ¡Por favor no quiero dejar el Reino Lunar!

-Crepa, por favor trata de verlo desde mi posición. Hemos estado en guerra con el reino Solar por muchos años, incluso desde antes que tú nacieras. Los períodos de paz han sido nulos, las batallas han drenado a ambos reinos y costado miles de vidas. Tu compromiso con el príncipe Neil podría solucionarlo todo: si ustedes se casan, el rey Crowley y yo podremos firmar un tratado de paz permanente, y poner fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas.

-Sí, eso suena como la mejor decisión, padre, pero…

-Crepita, mi tesoro. Si hubiera otra manera de solucionar las cosas te juro que lo haría. Pero esto es lo mejor. Al casarte con el heredero del Sol nos aseguramos que ningún reino ataque al otro, los habitantes lunares no querrían ponerte en peligro y los solares no atentarían contra él. Luego con el tiempo se irían desvaneciendo las rencillas, y poco a poco la paz volverá a ambos reinos.

Crepa suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su destino. La noche siguiente el príncipe Neil y su familia llegarían para celebrar su compromiso, y una semana más tarde celebrarían su boda. Por el bien de todos.

(...)

-Ay, papá, ya basta… ¡déjame en paz! Mi capa está bien abrochada, deja de avergonzarme- pidió el príncipe Neil a su padre, durante la ceremonia nocturna de compromiso. Habían llegado al palacio por la mañana y sido muy bien atendidos, pero él se sentía incómodo y disgustado igual. Nunca había sido su sueño casarse por obligación, y menos con una chica del reino lunar. Pero su padre se había ajustado los lentes negros y le había hablado con toda la franqueza del mundo, explicándole que su boda no podía ser una simple cuestión de amor y que la paz entre ambos reinos era más importante que sus deseos de adolescente.

-Así que haz el favor de quitar esa cara de muerto, arréglate la capa y párate derecho que en cualquier momento llegará tu prometida. ¡Por favor, Neil, no me hagas quedar mal con el rey Aziraphale!

-Te hubieras casado tú con él- susurró Neil por lo bajo, insolencia que pasó inadvertida debido a la llegada del citado rey lunar, que le tendió la mano al suyo al tiempo que intercambiaban sendas cortesías. Él bufó y observó las pulcras escaleras blancas, brillantes como diamantes puros.

“Por supuesto que la paz entre nuestros reinos es importante, pero… ¿de verdad no hay otro camino? ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con una chica que no conozco?"

-¡Su atención, damas y caballeros de ambos reinos!- exclamó la pomposa voz de Terry, el jefe de la guardia real, desde lo alto de las escaleras. Todos lo miraron.- ¡Su alteza real, Crepa Strawberry Puffy Cream Moonlight, Princesa del Reino de la Luna!

Neil miró primero por educación, pero enseguida sus ojos quedaron prendados de la joven que sería su esposa: la princesa Crepa era bella como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto nunca, con la piel más blanca y los ojos más azules de todos; su cabello era como una ola dorada, y su fino vestido rosa brillaba dándole un resplandor que aumentaba aún más su dulce apariencia. Toda ella rezumaba elegancia y perfección, y sin que su padre tuviera que decírselo, se acercó al pie de la escalinata y le tendió la mano, temblando por dentro.

-Princesa Crepa…

-Oh… príncipe Neil- susurró Crepa tratando de no ruborizarse. Nadie le había dicho que su futuro esposo era un muchacho de tan gallarda apariencia, que en cuanto le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos la hizo sentirse locamente emocionada.

-Permítame decirle que es un enorme placer poder conocerla esta noche. Si fuera de su gusto… ¿podría invitarla a compartir nuestro primer baile juntos?

-¡Oh, sí! Quiero decir… nuestros padres probablemente quieren que ya demos inicio al baile en honor a nuestro compromiso.

-Je. Ya sabía yo que en cuanto la conociera cambiaría de opinión- se jactó Crowley por lo bajo, lo que hizo sonreír al rey Aziraphale.

-Creo que eso es otra cosa que tenemos común, su majestad. Aparte del amor por nuestros reinos y nuestro deseo de paz.

-Ah, sí, sin dudas… nuestros hijos nos lo agradecerán un día. Sino lo están haciendo ya- agregó al ver a Neil tomando a Crepa de la cintura para bailar el primer vals.


	11. Villana

El compromiso de los príncipes Neil y Crepa había sido el acontecimiento más importante del siglo: la fastuosa fiesta en el Palacio de la Luna había durado toda la noche, con la asistencia de toda la realeza y nobleza solar y lunar. Todos habían quedado encantados con la rápida aceptación que los jóvenes novios se habían dado, y se aprestaron inmediatamente para organizar la boda, que se celebraría en el Palacio Solar dentro de una semana. El rey Crowley se encargaría de organizar todo, en tanto que su hijo permanecía como invitado en el palacio de su prometida para poder conocerla mejor antes de la ceremonia.

-Sé que te encantó tu novia, hijo, pero por amor de la diosa no vayas a ser impulsivo con ella, ¿sí? Se nota a la legua que es una niña tímida y bien criada, si te pasas de listo con ella y la asustas, todo nuestro trabajo se irá al…

-¡Por favor, papá! Sería incapaz de mancillar a la princesa Crepa con actitudes poco dignas. Voy a respetarla y mostrarle mi afecto de forma apropiada, y el rey Aziraphale no tendrá queja que lo haga arrepentirse de nuestro compromiso.

-¡De acuerdo, confío en ti entonces! Te veré en una semana, ¡que la diosa te acompañe!

La boda iba a a celebrarse en el palacio del Sol, lo que ponía muy nerviosa a Crepa. Nunca en su vida había pisado el reino vecino, dado que la guerra se remontaba a mucho antes de su nacimiento, por lo que Neil aprovechó para contarle cosas sobre su hogar y sus costumbres.

-Los novios deben pararse frente al altar del sol y dejar una ofrenda de oro a la diosa; luego, el sacerdote bendecirá las ofrendas y recitará los votos que nosotros tendremos que repetir.

-Entiendo…

-No te asustes, princesa, nada va a salir mal. Sostendré tu mano todo el tiempo, y ya verás que nuestra boda será exitosa.

-Príncipe Neil, siento que me he enamorado de ti apenas te vi- confesó Crepa con el corazón acelerado.- Como si fuera cosa del destino… pero, al mismo tiempo, tengo mucho miedo de como vaya a resultar nuestro matrimonio. Somos muy jóvenes y no sabemos gran cosa del otro, ¿qué pasará si fallamos?

-No pasará. Querida, recuerda que aunque nos desposemos no vamos a heredar el trono aún. Nuestros padres no piensan abdicar, así que dentro de todo seremos bastante libres de hacer una vida de esposos normal. Tendremos tiempo para aprender lo que nos falta y para comportarnos como un matrimonio ejemplar. ¿No lo crees?

-Bueno, dicho así, tienes razón- admitió Crepa algo más tranquila.- Será una gran aventura, ¡una enorme aventura! Pero al menos no tan enorme como lo sería gobernar los dos reinos.

-Algún día lo haremos, pero dentro de muchos años- reflexionó Neil.- Para entonces, tú y yo seremos mayores y tendremos lo necesario para sucederlos. Hasta entonces…- el príncipe sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Quieres que corramos hasta la cocina y tomemos helado en tu balcón?

-¡Sí quiero! ¡Corre, el último en llegar se queda con los sabores más amargos!- respondió la joven princesa divertida.

(...)

Había alguien que no estaba nada divertida con aquel amor fulminante entre ellos. Alguien quien desde las sombras observaba amargamente la situación, maldiciendo el momento en que al rey Crowley se le había ocurrido ofrecer a su hijo como un peón para trazar la paz con el reino lunar.

-El príncipe Neil se merece a una mujer mucho más digna que una sucia princesa lunar- musitó con ira.- Esa gente no es de confianza, ¡todo esta boda es un gran absurdo!

-Vaya… por lo que parece no te agrada la idea de sellar la paz con el otro reino, ¿verdad? Qué terrible situación…

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo, y por supuesto que es terrible! Pero el rey Crowley ha tomado su decisión y el príncipe lo aprueba. ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en el medio? Aunque la diosa sabe que daría lo que fuera por impedirlo.

-Jujuju, entonces, quizás la diosa haya escuchado tus ruegos. Te ayudaré a impedir esa boda, si te unes a mí… a nosotros, en realidad.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes son “nosotros"?

-Somos el Eclipse- respondió la suave voz de la mujer.- Ahora, niña, presta atención… si quieres hacer algo tendrá que ser rápido, ¿entiendes?

(...)

Crepa caminó hacia el altar repleta de confianza, algo que una semana atrás hubiera dicho que era imposible. Esos pocos pero maravillosos días al lado de Neil la habían ayudado a reconciliarse con la idea de su casamiento; su futuro esposo era un muchacho muy comprometido con la causa de la paz, muy amable, caballeroso y atractivo. En ese momento la esperaba junto a la estatua de la diosa de los dos reinos, inmaculado en su traje ceremonial del sol. Ella por su parte llevaba un vestido de novia típico de la luna, negro y con falda amplia circular, bordado con infinidad de diamantes haciendo juego con su tiara.

-Estás radiante…- musitó Neil besándole la punta de los dedos. Crepa se sonrojó, y cuando su padre y futuro suegro se acercaron para bendecirlos, una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la sala y el techo se abrió como si le hubieran puesto una bomba. Los gritos fueron inmediatos y también la reacción de Neil, que tomó a su novia de la mano para alejarla del centro de la explosión. Lamentablemente, una figura envuelta en una túnica amarilla bajó a toda velocidad y fue más rápida que él, secuestrando a la infortunada joven.

-¡¡Suéltame, villano!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, soy la…!

-¡Sí, sí, ya sé, la princesita de la luna, todos lo sabemos, ahora cállate!

-¿Eh? ¿Karen?- balbuceó Neil usando un pase mágico para quitarle la capucha y revelar la identidad del bandido: Karen, una de sus mejores guardias, a quien él consideraba de total confianza. La despechada guardiana no intentó esconderse sino que volvió a elevarse con la intención de huir, pero Neil le lanzó un hechizo que la arrojó al suelo, inmovilizándola.- ¡Traidora! ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar nuestra boda e intentar secuestrar a mi novia?

-¡Lo hago por su bien, alteza!- gritó Karen.- ¡Nada bueno saldrá de este matrimonio, lo sé! Lunares y solares nunca podrán llevarse bien, por más que lo intenten, ¡solo estaba tratando de ser…!

-¡Silencio!- tronó Crowley con ira.- ¡Guardias, apresen a esta traidora inmediatamente! Sellaré sus manos de forma tal que no pueda usar ninguna magia en nuestra contra.

-Oh diosa, oh por la diosa…- Crepa balbuceaba y temblaba, por lo que Neil la abrazó y la contuvo. Aziraphale se acercó a su hija y le susurró un hechizo al oído, para que se tranquilizara. Luego dijo despacio:

-Príncipe Neil, creo que es mejor que me lleve a mi hija. No, no estoy diciendo que cancelemos la boda. Pero en estos momentos…

-Majestad, le doy mi palabra de honor que no tenía idea de esto- juró Neil, él también temblando por dentro.- Karen siempre fue una mujer honrada al trono, leal como nadie. No puedo creer que haya tenido escondidos esos sentimientos… todo este tiempo…

-Muchacho, escucha- susurró Aziraphale.- No conozco a Karen como tú, pero si conozco a la organización Eclipse.

-¿La… qué?

-¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que tu padre y yo decidimos hacer la boda lo más pronto posible? Porque no todos en los dos reinos están contentos con firmar la paz. De hecho, hay muchas personas que consideran esto un error y un desafío. Que han trabajado en secreto para su propio beneficio, y que sin guerra se quedarían sin ese sustento, por lo cual se han esforzado en frustrar nuestras negociaciones previas.

-Majestad, ¿sugiere que Karen es una de esas personas? ¿De ese grupo Eclipse?

-Como dije recién, no lo sé, no la conozco. Pero no me sorprendería. Eclipse tiene miembros de ambos reinos, paradójicamente, ya que aunque se odian se aliaron para reavivar la guerra. Este atentado es solo una muestra desesperada de lo mucho que desean impedir la boda.

-Pero no lo lograrán interrumpió Crepa detrás de ellos. La princesa tenía el cabello despeinado y su tiara se había roto por la explosión, pero aun así lucía más firme que antes.- No lo lograrán, padre. No sé por qué no nos contaron esto antes, pero ahora que lo sabemos, ni Neil ni yo lo dejaremos pasar por alto. ¿Verdad, Neil?

-Así es- asintió Neil orgulloso de su novia, a quien volvió a tomar de la mano.- Defenderemos nuestros reinos de cualquiera que intente perjudicarlos. No habrá traidor que pueda detener nuestra boda…

-Querido… ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto? Puede que no lo parezca pero el hechizo de papá pronto me hará dormir y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

-Mi dulce Crepa. Por supuesto que te acompañaré, será un honor. Y quédate tranquila. Aunque tengamos que posponer la boda nada ni nadie impedirá que nos casemos. El sol y la luna se unirán y la luz de la paz brillará de nuevo sobre todos nosotros.


	12. Hada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en la película de Disney Tinkerbell.

El invierno pronto terminaría. Eso significaba que las hadas tenían por delante un duro trabajo para traer la primavera al mundo de los humanos.

Las hadas habían protegido la naturaleza desde el inicio de los tiempos. Estos diminutos seres mágicos eran expertos en fauna, flora y clima, y tenían poderes diversos que les permitían renovar constantemente el ciclo de la vida. Incluso después de la llegada de los seres humanos, y su subsecuente entronización como la raza dominante del planeta, las hadas continuaron haciendo su labor de mantener las estaciones en orden.

Su sociedad estaba perfectamente organizada. A la cabeza estaba la reina Clarion, gobernante de la Tierra de las Hadas; le seguían los Ministros de las Estaciones, Verano, Primavera, Otoño e Invierno, quienes eran encargados de hacer llegar cada estación al mundo humano. El resto de las hadas estaban divididas según sus talentos: las hadas del Jardín cuidaban de las plantas, las hadas de los Animales se encargaban de los animales e insectos, las hadas del Agua controlaban el rocío y la lluvia, las hadas de la luz manipulaban la luz solar y lunar, las hadas de Vuelo Veloz controlaban el viento, y las hadas Artesanas creaban y reparaban cualquier objeto.

-Cuando un bebé ríe por primera vez, su risa es transportada hasta nuestro mundo en un fragmento de diente de león- explicó la reina Clarion a la nueva hada que tenía delante de sí, con aspecto confundido.- Ese fragmento es rociado con polvo de hadas, y es así como nacemos. ¡Crepa, bienvenida a la Tierra de las Hadas!

-Gra… gracias, Majestad- balbuceó Crepa poniéndose de pie mientras a su alrededor un montón de hadas la aplaudían. La reina se inclinó graciosamente detrás de ella y la ayudó a desplegar sus pequeñas alas, que brillaron. Luego, la soberana le dijo con gentileza:

-Ahora podrás volar, pequeña. ¡Ven! Elévate solo un poco… así… ¡muy bien!- aprobó mientras Crepa aleteaba a corta distancia del suelo, al parecer sorprendida y feliz de su reciente habilidad.

-¿Lo he hecho bien, Majestad? Estoy algo confundida aún…

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Crepa. Ahora, querida, permíteme explicarte algo más.- Ante un movimiento de la reina, del suelo brotaron una serie de setas de aspecto sólido.- Hadas, traigan sus talentos para que Crepa los vea.

Varias hadas se acercaron a las setas y colocaron sobre ellas diversos objetos: una gota de agua, un tornado diminuto, un martillo, un haz de luz, una flor y un colmillo. Crepa giró la cabeza con miedo hacia la reina.

-¿Majestad, qué debo hacer?

-Cada uno de estos objetos representa un talento de hada. Para ser un miembro completo de nuestro mundo, debes hallar tu talento. Tranquila… solo acércate y prueba. No tengas miedo.

Crepa asintió y caminó despacio hacia las setas. La gota de agua brillaba mucho bajo la luna y la tocó con la punta de los dedos, pero enseguida se deshizo. Sin perder el ánimo se acercó hacia el martillo, mientras las hadas que vestían de verde y estaban sentadas enfrente suyo cruzaban los dedos.

-Ojalá que sea artesana, ¡ojalá que sea artesana!- murmuraba Moonie, la jefa de las hadas artesanas. Pero sus ruegos no tuvieron éxito, porque cuando Crepa tomó el martillo éste se volvió opaco, indicando que no era su talento. Crepa se ruborizó, ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Y si no tenía ningún talento y la reina Clarion la expulsaba?

-No tengas miedo- dijo la reina, como si le hubiera leído la mente.- Tienes un talento dentro tuyo, solo es cuestión que lo encuentres.

Crepa tragó saliva y se movió hacia la siguiente seta, la que contenía un haz de luz. “¡Qué bonito es!", pensó la joven hada recién nacida. Con cuidado se acercó y observó de cerca el haz; las hadas vestidas de amarillo, sentadas sobre unas ramas del Árbol del Polvillo, la contemplaron con sumo interés. Ella no sintió temor al acercar su mano al haz de luz, y al hacerlo, este creció tanto que un rayo de luz iluminó todo el lugar, como si el sol hubiera salido en plena noche. Estupefacta, la reina Clarion sonrió y la aplaudió de nuevo, aplausos que fueron seguidos por lo de todas las demás hadas.

-¡Qué maravilla, Crepa! Jamás había visto un talento que floreciera tanto tan rápido. ¡Felicidades, pequeña, eres un hada de la luz!

-Wow… ¿soy un hada de la luz?- musitó la pequeña Crepa emocionada, mientras la reina hacía desaparecer las setas y sus nuevos compañeros se acercaban a ella para abrazarla y felicitarla.

-Hada Aziraphale, ¡acércate!- ordenó la reina a un hada de cabello rubio y aspecto rollizo.- Crepa, te presento a Aziraphale, jefe de las hadas de la luz.

-Puedes llamarme Zira si quieres, para abreviar- informó el simpático Aziraphale, que cargaba en sus manos una especie de libro dorado.

-Mucho gusto, señor Zira.

-Hada Aziraphale se encargará de llevarte hasta tu nuevo hogar, y de explicarte tus labores. Por ahora querida puedes descansar, y mañana iniciarás tu camino como hada.

-Esto es… ¡simplemente maravilloso!- rió Crepa un rato más tarde, mientras volaban por los prados de la primavera, camino a las viviendas de las hadas.- ¡Hada Zira, el aire es hermoso y huele a muchas flores!

-Eso es, querida, por los preparativos para la primavera. Estamos un poco atrasados así que prepárate, porque desde mañana tendrás que esforzarte para mantener el ritmo de los demás. Hay que juntar los rayos de sol más puros, para que crezcan las plantas y se derrita la nieve, hay que… ¿querida, me estás oyendo?- inquirió Zira al ver que Crepa se había detenido en el aire, observando algo a lo lejos. Al volar hasta ella notó que su vista se había clavado en un hada de vuelo veloz, que transportaba la brisa nocturna para mantener frescos los capullos de flores.

-¿Y él… quién es, hada Zira?

-Su nombre es Neil, es el jefe de las hadas de vuelo veloz.- Zira notó que la nueva hada se sonrojaba un poco, y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma pícara, tomándola de la mano con discreción mientras le susurraba:- Entiendo tu admiración, Crepita, pero ¡tengo muchas cosas que explicarte todavía!

-¿Qué cosas dices, hada Zira? ¿Cuál admiración?

Zira rió más fuerte esta vez y Neil volteó a verlos, algo que Crepa no soportó y la hizo volar en picada hasta el suelo, roja de vergüenza. Sin embargo Zira volvió a tomarla de la mano para tranquilizarla y ella se calmó, pensando que como recién llegada al mundo de las hadas, debía aprender bien sus deberes primero antes de distraerse con otras cosas. Aunque esas cosas tuvieran un aire aún más dulce que el aroma nocturno de las flores.


	13. Centáuride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el animé Centaur no Nayami.

El pueblo de Tadfield estaba habitado principalmente por ángeles y demonios: esto se debía a que los fundadores del pueblo habían sido un ángel y un demonio respectivamente, y como líderes respetados de sus comunidades habían atraído al lugar a muchos de los suyos. Ya con el tiempo habían venido pobladores de otras etnias, como la gente serpiente, las personas pájaro y los vampiros, pero en esencia seguía siendo un pueblo con mayoría de ángeles y demonios.

La sana convivencia de tantas criaturas diferentes era producto de dos cosas: un pasado turbio y un presente comprometido con mejorar. Décadas atrás una guerra había asolado la región y había causado innumerables desgracias, debido a las ideas supremacistas de ciertos grupos. El gobierno actual había prohibido todos los actos de discriminación por raza, una medida necesaria para proteger la integridad de sus ciudadanos. Así, las generaciones más jóvenes habían tenido la dicha de crecer en un ambiente mejor, donde todos respetaban a todos y nadie era apartado por pertenecer a una minoría.

-Entonces… papá… ¿me aseguras que cuando vaya a la escuela, nadie se burlará de mí?- preguntó Crepa con temor a uno de sus padres, Crowley. El demonio le sonrió y asintió con seguridad.

-Te lo aseguro, princesa. Serás la chica más admirada de la escuela, ¡ya lo verás! Y si alguien te dice algo, tú solo písalo con tus cascos…

-¡Crowley! ¡No le enseñes esas cosas a nuestra hija, que horror!- lo regañó Aziraphale mientras el pelirrojo se esforzaba por no reír a lo loco. Crepa, nerviosa, también se puso a reír y a agitar la cola.- Crepita, tesoro, ve por tu mochila y quédate tranquila. Sé que eres la primera centáuride en vivir en este pueblo, pero te garantizo que no tendrás ningún problema. No solo por lo que dice la ley, sino también por lo maravillosa que eres. ¿Cómo podrías caerle mal a alguien?

Crepa obedeció a su padre y se metió en su cuarto para tomar su mochila y observarse en el espejo. Era una centáuride de tamaño mediano, medía 1,75 y pesaba 600 kilos. Su parte equina era delgada y lozana, color beige, y su cabello y cola de un rubio claro muy suave y sedoso. Sus cascos eran delicados y no tenían herraduras, algo que había evitado por miedo. ¿Quién quería a un doctor que le clavara esas horribles cosas en sus patas? Pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, sobre todo si empezaba a ir a la escuela.

“No podré hacer la clase de educación física sino tengo herraduras. ¡Dios mío, no quiero ni pensarlo!" se dijo agitando la cola con nerviosismo. Al final suspiró y se arregló el cabello con dos grandes rodetes, se alisó la camisa del uniforme y se colgó la mochila al hombro, volviendo a la sala para que sus padres la despidieran.

-Bueno, tesoro, ya es hora que vayas yendo… ay… ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? Lo haríamos con gusto sabes, ¡dile, Crowley!

-Se los agradezco mucho a ambos, papá, pero en serio creo que es mejor ir sola. Es verdad que estoy nerviosa, pero bueno, ya tengo quince años. Yo…

-Los adolescentes no quieren llegar a la escuela con sus padres, ángel- interrumpió Crowley a su hija. Crepa se ruborizó e intentó negar, pero Crowley la atajó.- Está bien, hija, ¡no nos ofendemos por eso! Todos pasamos por lo mismo. Además, apuesto a que sientes temor de lo que dirán cuando vean a un ángel, un demonio y una centáuride juntos.

-Papá… ¡los quiero mucho a los dos!- se quebró Crepa, acercándose a ellos para un último abrazo. Luego reunió coraje y los despidió con la mano, galopando camino abajo rumbo al pueblo.

(...)

-Oye, Terry- preguntó Neil en la puerta de la escuela.- ¿Es cierto lo que le oí decir a Raven?

-¿Qué cosa dijo?

-Que tendríamos una compañera nueva que es un centauro. ¿Es cierto? Tú eres el presidente de la clase, debes saberlo.

-En primer lugar, el término apropiado para los centauros hembras es “centáuride"- corrigió Terry. Neil bufó.

-Para ser ángel eres bien pesado a veces. Tú me entendiste, ¡no hacía falta que me corrigieras!

-Y en segundo lugar- continuó Terry sin hacer caso de la interrupción.- Sí, es cierto y debería estar por llegar en cualquier momento, así que te encargo que si la ves la ayudes a llegar hasta el salón. Ser la primera de su raza en esta escuela no debe ser sencillo, tenemos que hacer lo posible por ayudarla a adaptarse. Y ya sabes las reglas, Neil. Nada de bromas.

-¿Oye, qué te crees? No soy un bárbaro, no molestaría a una chica nueva solo por ser mitad caballo… ¿Mh? ¿Y ese ruido?- preguntó de golpe, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Ambos muchachos entornaron los ojos y vieron a una figura galopando en dirección a la escuela; cuando la figura estuvo lo bastante cerca notaron que era una chica, con el uniforme de su escuela y todo, pero que no galopaba sobre ningún corcel sino que ella era el corcel.

-Oh, dios… ¿todos me están mirando?- pregunto Crepa aterrada al observar a los estudiantes que, inevitablemente la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Al ser de raza centauro le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas de altura a casi todos, y ella comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y que quería volver a galopar a casa. Por suerte se le acercaron dos jóvenes, un ángel y un demonio, que actuaron con total normalidad con ella como si la conocieran de siempre.

-Disculpa, eres la nueva estudiante Crepa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí… soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Terry y soy el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, y éste es Neil. El director Gabriel nos encargó que te recibiéramos, y te guiáramos por la escuela para que conozcas todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Oh, sí, qué alivio!- exclamó Crepa aflojando su postura tensa y meneando la cola.- Estaba demasiado nerviosa por tener que hacer todo sola, así que les agradezco que quieran ayudarme.

-Yo… con gusto yo te llevo a recorrer la escuela- dijo Neil con lentitud, al tiempo que batía sus alas suavemente para ponerse al nivel de los ojos de Crepa. Ella asintió, aliviada de no tener que estar sola, y Terry frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amigo. No por el hecho de ser amistoso con la nueva, sino porque no dejaba de mirarla de forma poco delicada, lo que lo llevó a susurrarle en un momento:

-Oye, ¿puedes dejar de mirarla así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así con esa cara de tonto, y encima volando para mirarla a los ojos. Si ella lo nota podría pensar que estás incómodo con su estatura, o peor, con su raza.

-¡Pero no estoy incómodo!- protestó Neil mientras Crepa trotaba de regreso del baño.- La miro a los ojos porque son los más bonitos que he visto nunca… Ahh, es una preciosa centáuride…

-Listo, ¡gracias por esperarme!- dijo Crepa, con un aspecto mucho más animado que hacía un rato.- El baño era grande y no tuve inconvenientes en usarlo.

-Nuestro director cuida de todos los detalles- informó Terry.- Aunque no tenemos más centauros en la escuela, si tenemos minotauros, golems y algunos otros alumnos con cuerpos grandes, por lo que encontrarás las instalaciones apropiadas para ti, Crepa.

-Oigan, ¿quién es esta chica? ¿Es nueva?- preguntó una chica pelirroja con grandes alas de cuervo. Detrás de ella llegaron dos alumnas más, una rubia con alas de murciélago y una joven satiresa de cabello castaño. Terry asintió y, antes que Raven pudiera decir alguna indiscreción, presentó él mismo a Crepa.

-En efecto es nueva. Su nombre es Crepa Crowley Fell, y estará en nuestro curso. Crepa, te presento a Raven, Lilith y Mooninite…

-Puedes llamarme Moonie- añadió la satiresa, extendiéndole su mano de forma amistosa. Crepa asintió y se relajó un poco, si esas chicas iban a ser sus compañeras era mejor que dejara de actuar como un conejo asustado y más como una adolescente normal.

-¡Es un placer conocerlas a todas! Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, estoy algo nerviosa pero con ganas de integrarme rápido a la escuela.

-Tú tranquila, ¡lo harás bien!- graznó la joven cuervo, Raven.- Eres una centáuride, ¡pisa fuerte con tus cascos y nadie se atreverá a molestarte!

-Es curioso, mi papá me dio el mismo consejo- rió Crepa contagiando con su risa a todos. En ese momento sonó el timbre y el grupo se sobresaltó, por lo que Terry puso orden con su voz de mando y sus severos ojos azules.

-De acuerdo, las charlas para después. ¡Vamos yendo o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase! Crepa, pequeña. ¿Estás lista?

-Sabes, creo que sí. Sí- repitió, observando a todos sus nuevos compañeros. Mientras entraban al edificio Crepa pensó que ninguno de ellos la había mirado feo o hablado de forma extraña, en lo absoluto. La trataban de la misma forma que sus viejos compañeros en la escuela de centauros, con naturalidad y la picardía típica de un grupo de adolescentes.

“Papás, creo que mudarnos aquí fue una buena idea después de todo" pensó contenta antes de entrar al aula a presentarse formalmente.


	14. Beauty blogger

-No estoy segura de esto, Misha… quiero decir, me encanta el maquillaje pero, ¿quién va a querer ver mis videos?- cuestionó Crepa a su hermano, que la miraba con una expresión de total seguridad.

-Tesoro, créeme, si yo estuviera buscando un tutorial de maquillaje y te viera en la miniatura, no dudaría en entrar a mirar. ¡Eres una chica muy iluminada, Crepita! Y no me refiero a este aro de luz que compraste, hablo de ti como persona.

-¿Yo… como persona?

-Eres una persona muy dulce, simpática, sabes hablarle a la gente y siempre resulta hermoso escucharte cuando hablas de paletas o labiales. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es lo que te apasiona, querida, y eso lo hace interesante. Definitivamente debes grabar un video comentando que te pareció esta colección que compraste de maquillaje de My Melody. Romperás récord de visitas.

-Eres muy halagador, Misha, pero no lo sé- dudó Crepa observando la notebook abierta.- Solo mira, hay youtubers mucho más expertas que yo en el rubro de maquillaje. ¿Qué podría decir yo que no hayan dicho ellas?

-Ese es tu problema, querida, te enfocas en ellas y no en ti. No te estoy diciendo que hagas videos para competir con otras youtubers, o para saltar a la fama mañana mismo. Te lo digo porque veo cuanto te divierte probar cosméticos nuevos, y creo que disfrutarías mucho grabándote haciendo una reseña.

Crepa suspiró y se giró para mirar sobre su cama, donde había dejado apoyada toda su colección de maquillaje My Melody: una paleta con seis sombras, lápiz labial y brillo labial, base y rubor, delineador y rímel, además de dos esmaltes. También tenía la colección entera de maquillaje de Kuromi, pero los de My Melody eran más rositas y ella amaba todo lo que fuera adorable. Desde niña, cuando le pedía prestado a Misha sus cosméticos para jugar a la modelo; ahora tenía dieciocho años y había viajado a Londres para ir a la universidad, y estaba quedándose temporalmente en el departamento que Misha compartía con su novio Terry. Volvió a enfocar la vista en su hermano y preguntó, con seriedad:

-¿A tu novio le molestaría que usáramos su cámara para grabar el video? Como es fotógrafo pienso que su cámara debe ser mejor que la mía, que ya está hecha polvo…

-¡Por supuesto que no le molestará, querida, para nada! Terry es un sol, y además lo hablamos ayer y estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Hablaron de qué… de mí?

-De cómo podíamos ayudarte a lanzarte como beauty blogger, querida- corrigió Misha con dulzura.- Yo le conté lo mucho que te entusiasma el mundo del maquillaje, y que pensaba que grabar algunas reseñas te gustaría. Entonces él dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que con gusto te prestaría sus cámaras y te ayudaría a editar todo.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿todo eso por mí?- balbuceó Crepa emocionada, abrazando a Misha con mucho cariño.- ¡Gracias, hermano, eres el mejor del mundo! ¡Y Terry también, oh, es como ni otro hermano ahora!

-¡Jajaja, le diré que dijiste eso, te lo aseguro! Aunque, oye, si los dos somos tus hermanos, ¿eso no nos haría un poco incestuosos?

Ambos jóvenes echaron a reír y luego se pararon, pues debían organizar muchas cosas. El escritorio del cuarto de Crepa era muy pequeño y detrás suyo había mucho desorden, de modo que instalaron todas sus cosas en la sala, blanca y elegante. El trípode, la cámara, el aro de luz recién comprado y algunas decoraciones de fondo, que Misha sacó de su propio cuarto. Por último colocaron todos los cosméticos de Sanrio sobre la mesita, incluyendo ambas colecciones: la de My Melody y la de Kuromi.

-Haré reseña de ambas- decidió Crepa con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.- Primero la de My Melody obviamente, pero después haré también la de Kuromi. Me maquillaré lo mejor posible mientras comento, luego me lo quitaré y empezaré con el otro. Oh, ¡espero no olvidar nada! ¿Estoy olvidando algo, Misha?

-Bueno, pues, lavarte la cara- observó Misha riendo.- Debes estar a cara lavada si quieres hacerte un maquillaje nuevo.

-¡Cielos, es cierto! Ohh, no me gusta estar a cara lavada, pero qué remedio… ¡ahora vuelvo, tengo los paños desmaquillantes en mi mesa de noche!

Misha asintió sin dejar de reír y luego respiró hondo para calmarse, pensando en como más podía ayudar a su hermana. Si bien le había dicho que debía hacerlo para divertirse (y era cierto, la diversión era lo más importante del asunto), estaba seguro que tendría un éxito inmediato como youtuber de belleza. ¿Acaso sus fotos en Instagram no tenían cientos de corazones, y su rostro era tan hermoso que hacía lucir increíble cualquier cosa que se pusiera? No necesitaba competir con nadie, porque la fama le llegaría sola. Misha apostaría a eso si tuviera que apostar.

-Bueno, ya está, ¡con la cara limpia! Dios, que nervios… ¿me ayudas a revisar una vez más si todo está en orden? No quisiera estar a mitad del video y descubrir que la cámara no está grabando. Tendría que empezar todo de nuevo.

-Tranquila, por supuesto que te ayudo. Tú solo relájate y repasa lo que quieres decir, sin miedo. Tu pasión por el maquillaje hará que te salgan las palabras perfectas.


	15. Cocinera

Crepa Crowley Fell siempre había sido bella y radiante, el tipo de chica que lucía bien con cualquier cosa. Ropa, maquillaje, joyería, lo que fuera que se pusiera despertaba admiración en los demás. Tenía muchos seguidores en las redes, y por lo menos la mitad de ellos pensaban que sería una buena modelo. Algo que no solo pensaban los desconocidos, por cierto; muchos parientes y amigos solían preguntarle si no le gustaría participar de un desfile, o un comercial, o algo relativo al mundo de la moda. A lo que ella siempre respondía:

-Es un mundo muy bonito, pero no es para mí. Me saco fotos lindas por diversión, no por ambición.

Aunque los que la querían respetaban ese punto de vista, las ofertas le llegaron de todos modos al cumplir la mayoría de edad: como una joven influencer con una belleza deslumbrante y un carisma natural, varias marcas se tomaron el trabajo de contactarla y ofrecerle diferentes productos, desde ropa hasta accesorios de moda, para que los publicitara. Como aquello no era invasivo (no debía pasar horas en un estudio grabando un comercial), Crepa decidió aceptar y jugar “a ser famosa", haciendo hauls de cada paquete que le enviaban. Pero siempre aclaraba que no duraría.

-No quiero que esto se haga demasiado grande y me vea arrastrada a una vida que no es para mí- insistía.- Cuando sienta que este asunto de la publicidad se me sale de las manos, lo dejaré. No quiero que controle mi vida.

-Princesita, eso está muy bien, me hace sentir orgulloso que pienses así- le comentó Aziraphale un día, abrazándola.- Tienes la cabeza muy bien puesta, tesoro, estoy seguro que de esa forma lograrás ser feliz a tu manera y no la de otros.

-Yo también te apoyo en lo que decidas, Crepa, confío mucho en tu juicio- agregó su otro padre, Crowley.- Pero, si no es como influencer, ¿qué cosa te gustaría hacer en tu futuro?

-Papi, todavía no estoy segura, pero sé que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento.

(...)

Cinco años después, lo supo. Cuando se casó con su compañero de universidad Neil.

Aunque ella había estudiado diseño gráfico y Neil periodismo, ambos habían coincidido lo suficiente como para ir desarrollando una bonita amistad. Amistad que desde un principio se supo terminaría en romance: la forma en que ambos se miraban, hablaban el uno del otro, incluso la forma en que comían juntos, todo decía a gritos que terminarían siendo pareja. En efecto, después de un tiempo se hicieron novios y al cabo de otro año decidieron casarse. Aunque algunos pensaron que era una decisión apresurada, ellos sabían que era lo correcto.

-No tiene sentido esperar cuando sabemos lo que queremos- argumentó ella ante sus padres.- No se preocupen, por favor, Neil y yo lo tenemos todo planeado. Hemos ahorrado y tenemos en vista el departamento perfecto para vivir, además él consiguió un puesto fijo en la redacción de un periódico. Estaremos bien.

-¿Y tú, tesoro? ¿Buscarás un puesto como diseñadora gráfica?

-¡Oh, claro! Solo que no ahora, papi- aclaró ella sonrojándose un poco.- La boda está muy cerca y yo preferí concentrarme en eso, ¡ya sabes! La ceremonia y nuestra luna de miel, la mudanza… al fin y al cabo ahorramos por tanto tiempo para esto, para poder darle importancia al momento de unir nuestras vidas.

-Claro, tienes razón. Además eres joven, tienes tiempo de sobra para dedicarte a una carrera o a lo que sea que tú quieras.

Aunque sus padres la apoyaron en un 100%, muchas personas pensaron que Crepa Crowley Fell sí había cometido un error. El error de desperdiciar su juventud y talento como influencer para hacer una vida ordinaria, casándose y dedicándose al hogar. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo: después de casarse se dedicó a cuidar de su hogar, su esposo y su pequeño emprendimiento de viandas caseras. Lejos de su época de estudiante, Crepa se dio cuenta que la publicidad y el diseño gráfico habían sido solo momentos en su vida, parte del camino, pero no su destino. ¿Por qué tantas personas habían asumido que debía ser una famosa modelo o una empresaria audaz? ¿Por qué no podían solo aceptar que su felicidad había venido de otro sitio?

-Mi amor, ¿estás llorando?- preguntó Neil una noche, tomándola de las manos preocupado. Crepa aceptó y se refugió en su pecho, tratando de poner en palabras lo que llevaba un tiempo pensando.

-Querido, yo te amo tanto, ¡lo sabes! Te amé desde que te vi y amo la vida que tenemos. No me molesta ser ama de casa, no me molesta que tú trabajes mientras yo hago mis viandas. ¿Por qué me molestaría? ¿Qué tiene de indigno lo que yo hago?

-¡No tiene nada de indigno, mi amor!- aseguró Neil apretándola con fuerza.- Déjame adivinar… ¿Haters otra vez?

-A veces la gente es mala sin razón, Neil- se lamentó Crepa.- Muchos siguen diciéndome que desperdicié mi vida y yo no lo siento así para nada, ¿entonces para qué lo hacen? ¿Para mortificarme? Sé que no debiera darle importancia pero a veces hasta yo me canso.

-Mi amor, escúchame bien: a donde sea que vayas siempre habrá gente que te critique y gente que te acepte, sin importar lo que tú hagas. Entonces, debes respirar hondo y dejar ir a las personas que te hagan llorar como ahora. Si tú eres feliz cocinando y vendiendo viandas, y llevando una vida tranquila en casa, nadie tiene derecho a robarte esa felicidad. ¿A quién le importa lo que opinen un grupo de envidiosos y amargados por las redes? Tú pon la frente en alto y sonríe, mi vida.

-Neil… ¡muchas gracias, mi amor! Yo necesitaba tanto oír eso- lloriqueó Crepa más tranquila, rompiendo el abrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas.- Tienes razón, desde luego. Si yo soy feliz con la vida que llevo, nadie puede hacerme sentir mal por eso. Me gusta ser tu esposa y tener la casa impecable, y me gusta cocinar y poder probar recetas nuevas para vender. ¡Es más, voy a lavarme la cara ahora y voy a ir al supermercado a hacer las compras! ¿Me acompañas?

-Dalo por hecho, cariño- aceptó Neil guiñándole el ojo.- Deja voy por las llaves del auto y vamos.

(...)

Crepa había heredado el talento en la cocina de su papá Aziraphale. Desde niña había aprendido a dominar los fogones, pero nunca creyó que eso se tornaría una parte vital de su mundo. El camino de la vida, pensó, era largo y daba muchas vueltas. Recién al casarse fue cuando pudo descubrir lo mucho que la apasionaba, porque Neil había sufrido un accidente de auto que lo mantuvo alejado del trabajo por dos meses y ella tuvo que idear aquello de las viandas para obtener un ingreso extra. Cuando su esposo se recuperó, sentía ya demasiado aprecio por sus clientes y no quiso abandonarlos. Tampoco quiso dejar de lado su divertida rutina de hacer las compras, cocinar y probar comidas nuevas en restaurantes en busca de ideas.

-Si hubiera querido ser cocinera hubiera estudiado gastronomía, pero no quería- admitió.- Solo lo descubrí conforme pasaba el tiempo, debido a las circunstancias. Ahora me resulta difícil imaginar mi vida sin mis platos, mis viandas…

-¿Y sin mí?- inquirió angustiado un jovencito rubio como ella de aproximadamente siete años. Crepa rió y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, besándole el pelo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sin tu padre y sin ti nada sería igual, tesoro. Ustedes son mi más grande logro. Ser cocinera es algo hermoso, siempre y cuando ustedes sean los primeros en probar mis comidas.

-¡Yo siempre querré comer tu comida, mami! Sobre todo si son esas hamburguesas gigantes con papas fritas…

-¿Eso es una indirecta, Lemonite?- preguntó Crepa pícaramente. Su hijo rió divertido y ella lo tomó de la mano, mientras con la otra guiaba el carrito del supermercado.- Entonces vamos, compremos los ingredientes para unas ricas hamburguesas y luego volvamos a casa. Estoy segura que tu papá nos estará esperando ansioso.


	16. Policía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Este capitulo corresponde al día de ayer, lo siento por el retraso. Mañana voy a tratar de ponerme al día, por hoy ya no puedo más.

Cuando Crepa se inscribió en la academia de policía de Londres, supo que sería difícil: no por ser mujer puesto que había muchas mujeres policía, pero sí por su apariencia. Y lo sabía.

Medía solo 1,60, tenía un rostro muy suave y de facciones delicadas, era delgada y claramente poco atlética. No parecía en lo absoluto una policía, y su instructora en la academia se lo dejó bien claro desde el inicio.

-Ser policía no es tarea fácil, ¡no es para débiles! ¿Eres débil, Crowley Fell?

-¡No, sargento!- contestó con toda la firmeza que pudo. La sargento instructora Raven la evaluó con la mirada de forma poco delicada y luego le dijo, con una franqueza aplastante:

-Pues es lo que pareces. Con ese cuerpo pequeñito dudo que puedas enfrentarte a un delincuente, o tan siquiera a uno de tus colegas durante este entrenamiento.

-¡.......!

-Si quieres salir de aquí como una verdadera policía, Crowley Fell, te aconsejo que guardes esas lágrimas y te esfuerces- dijo Raven con dureza.- Entrena más duro, concéntrate más, ¡y demuestra si de verdad tienes algo de policía dentro tuyo! ¡Ahora largo, tengo papeles de reclutas que ordenar!

Crepa hubiera querido llorar porque no estaba acostumbrada a los regaños de esa clase, pero en el fondo sabía que su superior tenía razón. Si demostraba flaqueza sus compañeros la pasarían por arriba… ¿qué podría esperar de los criminales el día de mañana, entonces? Como agente tendría que demostrar fortaleza física y mental. No podía limitarse a fallar en sus pruebas y terminar de vuelta en casa, por lo que volvió a su habitación y se lavó el rostro con abundante agua fría. Luego se miró al espejo.

“No dejaré que nadie me diga lo que puedo ser" pensó con férrea determinación. “Si digo que voy a ser policía es porque voy a serlo, ¡así que más vale que se preparen esos presumidos que tengo por compañeros! Les demostraré que no necesito ser una gigante ruda para ser una buena agente".

(...)

La mayoría de los reclutas de la academia eran hombres, pero incluso las otras mujeres eran más altas y fornidas que Crepa. La camaradería que reinaba entre ellos parecía provenir de su seguridad, de algo que nunca había incluido a la pequeña rubia.

-Es hermosa como ella sola, pero… ¡no parece tener pasta de policía!- susurró un muchacho llamado Neil en el campo de entrenamiento, donde iban a correr con obstáculos. Crepa lo escuchó y se mordió el labio, pero no le dijo nada. Con esa gente, pensó, las palabras no servían de mucho. Las acciones sí.

-¡Atención,debiluchos, en sus puestos ya!- ordenó la sargento Raven con un fuerte pitido de su silbato.- No voy a esperar a nadie, así que cuando cuente tres los quiero a todos corriendo. ¡A la una… a las dos… y a las, TRES!

-Oigan, ¿qué demonios…?- alcanzó a decir Neil antes que Crepa pasara junto a él como un bólido, con su coleta rubia ondeando como una bandera. No solo él, sino todos sus compañeros se quedaron helados: Crepa por cierto que siempre había sido rápida, pero ahora rezumaba una increíble seguridad al balancearse sobre las cuerdas, saltar los obstáculos y trepar la alta pared que formaba parte del circuito. Parecía otra, sus ojos echaban chispas y tenía el semblante serio y duro de una policía consumada. Hasta la sargento Raven quedó impresionada al marcar en su reloj el tiempo de Crepa, que llegó segunda detrás de Michael, el mejor del grupo.

-Nada mal, Crowley Fell… ¡Nada mal! Te felicito, parece que tienes talento después de todo.

-Gracias, sargento- contestó ella jadeando pero sin perder la seriedad, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Raven asintió una vez más y dijo en voz alta, para todos:

-¡Que esto les demuestre que aquí no hay favoritismos, ni lugares asegurados! Los que se graduarán serán los que se esfuercen y demuestren temple y aptitudes. Los que no, los que ya se den por aprobados solo por hacerse los rudos, ¡ésos ya pueden mover su trasero de vuelta a casa, porque no aprobaré a nadie que no lo merezca! ¡Ahora vayan rápido a las duchas, vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Más rápido, o les haré correr otra vuelta!

-Okey… me lo merecía- dijo Neil ya en el pasillo, cuando Crepa pasó a su lado. Ella se giró y lo miró con curiosidad, sin entender.

-¿Qué cosa te merecías?

-Eso de recién. Eso, que me superaras con tanta facilidad y el reto de la sargento Raven. Yo sé que me escuchaste antes y te pido perdón, no debí subestimarte por tu apariencia. No soy quien para decir que no tienes pasta de policía. Evidentemente la tienes.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no te culpo por decirlo en realidad. No soy ciega, ya sé como me veo y sé que soy físicamente pequeña y poco intimidante. Pero eso no va a detenerme. Me voy a graduar y seré una policía de verdad como tú y como todos.

-Espero ver ese día. ¿Amigos?- preguntó, tendiéndole una mano. Crepa se la estrechó con una sonrisa y luego se metió al vestuario de mujeres, pensando que el desgaste físico de esa carrera había valido la pena si con eso se había ganado el respeto de los demás.


	17. Pirata

-Las mujeres y el mar no se mezclan- gritaba Neil en medio de la oscura taberna, aporreando su jarro de ron contra la mesa.- Atraen la mala suerte, las tormentas y las peleas entre los hombres.

-¡¡Es cierto!!- corearon los otros piratas, armando tal cacofonía de exclamaciones y risas que era difícil oír algo.

-Tener una mujer en la tripulación es un error, por eso en mi barco somos todos hombres. ¡Hombres fuertes!

-¡Hombres rudos!

-¡Hombres de verdad!

-Hombres muy, muy estúpidos- remató una voz femenina dura detrás de ellos, volcando todo su ron sobre la cabeza del capitán Neil. Los piratas presentes ahogaron una exclamación de horror ante la insolencia de la mujer pelirroja, pero antes que pudieran hacer nada ella desenvainó su espada y los amenazó con dureza.

-¡Calmen sus ansias, escorias! Solo vine a comprar bebidas para mi gente, pero ya que estaba escuchando tantas idioteces no me quedó más remedio que intervenir. ¿Conque las mujeres no son buenas piratas, eh? Yo te demostraré...

-¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!?- gritó Neil parándose de golpe y mirando con odio a su rival. La mujer soltó una risotada y contestó, petulante:

-No tengo por qué darte mi nombre, ¡pero recuerda esto! Tu arrogancia de hombre no te servirá de nada si te cruzas en el camino del poderoso Ángel Rosa. ¡Estás advertido!

-¿Ángel qué? ¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó preguntó Neil a su tripulación. David, su segundo al mando, le dio la respuesta en un rápido susurro.

-Dicen que es un barco pirata tripulado únicamente por mujeres. ¡Todo un escándalo, señor! Ayer lo escuché en el pueblo.

-Un barco de mujeres… ¡Bah! No me impresiona- escupió el arrogante pirata.- Esta bruja pelirroja debe ser su capitana, ¡pero se ha equivocado si cree que puede intimidarme! ¡Hombres! Alisten sus espadas. ¡Vengaremos nuestro honor y lo haremos hoy mismo!

(...)

El Ángel Rosa estaba amarrado lejos de los otros barcos, protegido por recias piratas de expresiones temibles. Neil y algunos de sus hombres las observaban buscando puntos débiles, pero era obvio que su seguridad era buena. Desde la cubierta varias mujeres más vigilaban listas para dar la voz de alarma ante ataques, y tenían buenos cañones preparados por lo que podían ver.

-Podemos abordarlas igual, capitán- sugirió Michael.- Nuestro barco tiene cañones más grandes y nuestros tripulantes son aguerridos. Nadie se acobardará ante un grupo de damas.

Neil no estaba acobardado, pero algo le dijo que debían esperar y así lo hicieron. No había ni rastro de la mujer pelirroja que lo humillara en el bar, y era a ella a quien quería castigar primero.

“Ninguna mujer por capitana que sea puede humillarme así y salir con vida" pensó airado y a punto de dar la señal para atacar, aún cuando no estaban a bordo de su propio navío. Pero una señal de su otro lugarteniente Michael lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Capitán, allí está la mujer pelirroja bajando del barco… y no va sola!

-¿Eh?- Neil observó y vio que era cierto, la arrogante pirata iba acompañada de otra joven, mucho más hermosa y delicada que cualquier pirata que él hubiera conocido. Era pequeña, rubia y de inmensa belleza, con unos ropajes hermosos que no parecían ir para nada con ella. No solo Neil sino todos los demás se quedaron atónitos cuando las mujeres pasaron tan cerca de ellos que pudieron oírlas.

-Raven, gracias por haber traído esos cajones de ron hoy más temprano. Le vendrán muy bien a las chicas para nuestro próximo viaje, ojalá lo hubiera recordado antes, ¡casi provoco que nos atrasáramos!

-No se preocupe, capitana Crepa, no fue nada. Es mi deber ayudarla a mantener las cosas en orden.

-¿Tuviste problemas en la taberna del pueblo?

-Nooo…

-¿Segura? Un pajarito me dijo que discutiste con la tripulación de otro barco… otra vez.

-¡Esa lengua floja de Nina, debería arrancársela con mis propias manos!- vociferó Raven furiosa, a lo que Crepa contestó con una risa cantarina y dulce.

-¡Ya, ya, no te enojes con ella, sabes que es su deber informarme de todo! La envié para que te ayudara con esos cajones de ron, pero no está de más que me contara lo que pasó. ¿Quieres contarme por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Lo hice para proteger su honor, capitana!- afirmó Raven muy digna.- Esos estúpidos cerdos estaban allí hablando mal de las piratas mujeres, diciendo que traen desgracias y todas esas tonterías. No podía permitirlo.

-Ya veo…

-Antes que den gracias que no decapité a ese tarado que tienen por capitán, el Neil ése. Solo le dejé un amable recordatorio de que, si se cruza en el camino del Ángel Rosa, lo aguardará una muerte lenta en mis manos.

-¡Raven, eres un sol en verdad! Admiro mucho que quieras proteger a nuestras chicas, pero ya sabes lo que suelen pensar los hombres de nosotras. Es difícil hacer que nos vean como iguales.

-Pues por eso, capitana, se los haremos entender a punta de espadazos.

Crepa volvió a reír y luego instó a su lugarteniente a seguir camino, ya que evidentemente tenían que recoger un último encargo en el pueblo antes de zarpar. La tripulación de Neil se había quedado atónita ante cada palabra de las dos piratas, pero Neil el que más. El apuesto jefe no podía creer que ese pequeño angelito fuera capitana de un barco, ni que tuviera a su mando a una salvaje como Raven y a un grupo presumiblemente igual de salvaje. ¿Quién era esa Crepa? ¿Cómo podía existir una pirata con tal aire de ángel?

-¿Eh… capitán? Nos quedamos aquí, o…

-Volvamos al barco- musitó.

-¿No atacaremos?

-No, hoy no… no.- Suspiró hondo y recapituló.- No las abordaremos, pero las seguiremos cuando zarpen hoy por la noche. ¡Debemos volver y alistar nuestro navío ya mismo!

-Bueno, ¡ya oyeron al jefe! ¡De vuelta al barco, tenemos un viaje que preparar!

Neil observó al Ángel Rosa y se preguntó qué esperaba conseguir al seguirlo. Bueno, ya pronto lo averiguaría.


	18. Mujer lobo

Las manadas de gente lobo se caracterizaban por la gran unidad de sus miembros. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres eran sumamente protectores con los suyos, y vigilaban con ferocidad el perímetro de su bosque para que ningún invasor se les acercara. Aquella época era especialmente importante para la manada, porque estaban en temporada de apareamiento: muchas nuevas parejas se formarían y muchos nuevos cachorros nacerían, por lo que el cuidado de esos pequeños era primordial.

-Estoy preocupado por Crepa, ángel- dijo Crowley mientras meneaba la cola furioso.- Es una chica muy joven todavía para aparearse con un hombre. ¡No quiero que uno de esos mocosos impertinentes se acerque a mi nena!

-Ya, ya, Crowley, ya hablamos de esto… es esa época de la vida en que los jóvenes escogen a su compañero o compañera para toda la vida. No lo podemos evitar, es tan natural como el cambio de estación..

-¿Cómo natural? Hasta ayer le estaba enseñando a seguir el rastro de los animales del bosque, y a aullar de forma adecuada cuando hay luna llena. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una adulta?

Aziraphale consoló a su esposo lo mejor que pudo, aunque por dentro él también sentía nervios por su hija. Crepa era una lobita muy adorable, muy buena, lo cual no era bueno en sí ya que ellos eran una raza peleadora. La ternura de Crepa no parecía encajar con los demás; en vez de salir a cazar prefería quedarse en la aldea a cuidar de los niños, aceptaba con mansedumbre cualquier orden que le dieran sus mayores y nunca había tenido simpatías con ningún chico, como las demás lobas de su edad. ¿Una niña tan pura estaría lista para convertirse en adulta?

(...)

-Este año lo lograré, Crepa. ¡Voy a mostrar que soy un lobo digno y las chicas caerán rendidas a mis pies!

-Si tú lo dices, David… ¡te deseo mucha suerte! Sé que encontrarás una compañera este año- alentó Crepa a su mejor amigo, mientras recogían hortalizas en el huerto tenebroso, como llamaban a la gran parcela húmeda donde crecían hierbas, calabazas y papas salvajes. David asintió y estiró las orejas, al parecer escuchando algo importante.

-Las chicas de la expedición de cacería están volviendo. ¡Tengo que estar bien presentable para ellas! Crepita, ¿te molesta si me voy antes?

-Anda, ve, no hay problema. Yo me las puedo arreglar lo más bien sola para llevar estas hortalizas a la aldea.

David se marchó entusiasmado y ella sonrió, complacida. Sabía que David era uno de los hombres lobo más atractivos de su manada, y que ahora que había madurado como adulto no le costaría mucho encontrar una pareja. Ella, en cambio, no tenía apuro. No había sentido ese impulso animal que decían sus amigas que les daba a las chicas a esa edad, cuando conocían a su pareja destinada y, en muchos casos, se apareaban por primera vez.

“No necesito apurarme, cuando sea el momento de armar una familia lo sabré. Mientras tanto, ¡mi familia son mis padres! Y estoy bien con ellos… ¡Oh, será mejor que me apure en llevarles estas hortalizas, papá Zira dijo que quería hacer una sopa para todos los niños solos!"

Crepa no usaba nunca la palabra “huérfanos", porque ella misma lo había sido y sabía lo dura que podía ser esa palabra. Los niños solos eran aquellos lobitos que habían perdido a sus padres a manos de depredadores, o en guerras contra otros habitantes del bosque, que era enorme y daba albergue a muchas criaturas. Su padre Aziraphale se encargaba de cuidar un refugio de niños solos, con la ayuda de su esposo Crowley, de ella misma y de algunos lobos mayores que eran ya demasiado viejos para salir fuera de la aldea. Habiendo llenado su canasta Crepa se paró y emprendió el camino de regreso, teniendo cuidado en donde pisaba.

-No debes dejar rastros incluso dentro de nuestro territorio, hija- le había enseñado Crowley.- Es una buena práctica para el futuro, porque un día te tocará salir y deberás estar en guardia.

“Solo me queda un tramo corto por esta pendiente, aunque… ¡Uf! La canasta pesa más de lo que yo creía…"

-¿Quieres que te ayude, encanto?- susurró una voz encima suyo. Crepa agachó las orejas y dilató las pupilas hasta ver a quien le había hablado: era un joven lobo de ojos azules y pelo negro, muy alto, con una sonrisa entre coqueta y peligrosa que le aceleró el corazón. Ante su cara temerosa el chico bajó del árbol y alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.- Tranquila, no voy a atacarte…

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? No eres de mi manada.

-Cierto. Soy de una manada que queda más al norte, pero viajé aquí por pedido de mi tío…

-¿Tu tío…? Un momento. ¿Tu tío es Crowley?

-¡Eso mismo! ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el muchacho alegremente.- Tío Crowley dijo que precisaban ayuda con algo, pero no especificó con qué. Daba igual, sea lo que sea yo no iba a dejarlo esperando así que me vine. ¿Por cierto, cómo adivinaste que éramos parientes?

-¡Yo soy la hija de Crowley, Crepa!- contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Le oí decir muchas veces que quería que su sobrino viniera a nuestra aldea, para ayudar a papá Zira a administrar el refugio de niños solos. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

-Ahh… ¿entonces somos primos? Bueno, pues mucho gusto, prima Crepa- saludó de nuevo el joven besándole la punta de los dedos.- Mi nombre es Neil Crowley, para servirte.

-¡Primo Neil, bienvenido a casa! Vamos, te guiaré con gusto a nuestra aldea. Justo estaba llevando estas verduras para la cena de los niños, ¿te molesta si las cargas un rato?

-No, para nada. ¿Pesan demasiado, querida?

-Oh, no. Pero ya que ahora somos dos, aprovecharé para llevar unas cuantas de estas frutas silvestres con mis manos. Así tendremos alimento asegurado para un par de días más.

Neil la observó con admiración durante todo el camino de regreso, ignorando las miradas de admiración que le dirigieron otras hembras de la manada cuando llegaron al poblado. Ninguna tenía la ternura de su prima, que ni bien llegó se puso a ayudar a su padre con los preparativos de la cena, mientras se daba tiempo para jugar con los niños y conversar con él y con Crowley, que había llegado hacía un rato. El corazón y el cuerpo parecían arderle.

-Dime, tío Crowley… ¿Crepa no tiene familia todavía…?

-¡Claro que la tiene! Nos tiene a Zira y a mí. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Oh… un momento…

-¡Vaaya, tío, mira la hora que es, estoy molido! Tengo que ir a echarme un rato para recuperarse del viaje- exclamó riendo ante la mirada llena de sospecha del lobo mayor.

-Sí, sí, ve a dormir a nuestra casa, anda… pero mucho cuidado con confundirte de cuarto con el de mi hija, ¿¿eh??

-Crowley, por dios, ¡no hagas papelones!- le susurró Zira un rato más tarde, mientras Crepa le servía la sopa a los niños y les cantaba una canción. Crowley hizo un mohín y contestó, alicaído:

-Es que tengo la sensación que cavé mi propia tumba al pedirle a Neil que venga. Parece haber quedado fascinado con Crepa.

-Ya lo noté… ¿y que hablamos hoy más temprano?

-Que es esa época de la vida en que los jóvenes conocen a su pareja destinada y que no podemos evitar que Crepa crezca- repitió Crowley con las orejas caídas. Zira ocultó una risita y le susurró para que nadie más lo oyera:

-¿Acaso no te gustaría que nuestra hija y Neil se hicieran pareja? Ya sabes, quedaría todo en familia y no tendrías que tener de yerno a uno de esos mocosos, como llamas a los chicos de por aquí.

-Oye… ¡No suena tan mal! Sí, Neil es de confianza y con suerte me dará nietos bonitos en un futuro.

-Si Crepa quiere. Y algo me dice que querrá… cuando los vi llegar juntos pude sentir algo flotando entre ellos. Podrían ser una de esas parejas destinadas.


	19. Mujer gato

Lo logré, ¡pude ponerme al día con el fictober! Buf, escribir dos capítulos el mismo día no fue fácil. Estoy orgullosa de mí 😌

..............................................................................................

Al norte del bosque Tadfield, entre el territorio de la gente lobo y los humanos, vivían las personas gato. No eran tan apegados a la vida salvaje como los lobos, ni tan sociales y civilizados como los humanos. Eran criaturas de una extraordinaria belleza e inteligencia, capaz de convivir con ambos mundos sin dejarse arrastrar por ninguno de ellos. Algunas personas gatos tenían sus viviendas apartadas del poblado principal, lo más cerca posible de la naturaleza, y otros tenían cabañas tan al límite del pueblo humano que con frecuencia viajaban allí a conocer más de su cultura.

-Pero viajar al mundo humano es peligroso- le advirtió Aziraphale a su hija, la pequeña Crepa.- Nunca debes ir sola allá, ¿entendiste, tesoro?

-Sí, papi…

-Cuando seas grande podrás ir sola si quieres, pero mientras seas niña no harás excursiones sola. No queremos que te pase nada, cariño, así que por favor no olvides esto.

Crepa le prometió a su papá que no lo olvidaría y luego fue a su cuarto a jugar, mientras se preguntaba por qué los adultos tenían tanto miedo de mezclarse demasiado con los humanos. Ella había ido solo dos veces, en excursiones de la escuela, y no le había parecido nada peligroso. Los humanos sabían de la existencia de criaturas fantásticas en el bosque y no los perseguían, por lo que sinceramente no entendía la razón de tantas precauciones.

(...)

-¡Pst! ¡Oye, Crepa!

-¿Eh?- Crepa apartó la vista de sus ratones de juguete y escudriñó entre los arbustos de su patio, en busca de quien fuera que le había chistado. De los arbustos no salió nadie, pero si de un árbol enorme detrás de ellos: una niña gata rubia y de grandes ojos amarillos se balanceó con gracia hasta el suelo, aterrizando de forma impecable y sobresaltándola un poco.

-¡Lilith! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo, me asustaste!

-Ohh, ¿qué clase de gato eres tú, que te asustas tan fácil? Vaya…

-¿Qué quieres, Lil? No creo que hayas venido a jugar nada más.

-Y tienes razón, vengo a invitarte a salir. Crepita, ¿dónde se ha visto que los gatos vivan encerrados en casas? Los gatos tenemos que ser libres.

-Tenemos diez años…

-¿Y qué? Tenemos piernas, y agilidad, y somos más fuertes que cualquier criatura. Siempre pensé que los adultos se preocupan demasiado por todo, y que nos creen débiles para salir solos al mundo. ¡Tenemos que demostrarles que no es así!

-¿De qué hablas?

-He planeado una excursión al poblado humano- susurró la gata rubia.- Será pan comido, iremos Raven, David tú y yo, es decir, si te nos unes. Oímos que hay una tienda de dulces humanos nueva, y como nunca probamos dulces, ¡es nuestra oportunidad!

-Oh, no lo sé. Le prometí a mis papás que nunca iría sola al mundo humano hasta ser mayor- dudó Crepa nerviosa, porque no quería desobedecer a sus padres pero a la vez sentía mucha curiosidad por los dulces. Lilith se apresuró a convencerla.

-¡Pero si no vas a ir sola! Iremos en grupo. Tenemos algo de dinero humano (no preguntes de dónde lo sacamos), y un mapa que David consiguió de su hermano mayor Michael. Será fácil, ¡anda! Anímate.

Crepa dudaba, pero al final su espíritu curioso venció y dejó sus ratones de juguete para seguir a Lilith.

(...)

-Odio esta tienda- bufó Neil con insolencia, mientras su hermano mayor Terry lo vigilaba y le respondía con severidad.

-Gracias a esta tienda tenemos comida en la mesa, así que no te quejes. ¿O qué te crees, que el dinero crece en los árboles?

-¡Ya sé que no, pero no es justo!- gritó el pequeño Neil mientras miraba por la ventana.- Hace una tarde de sol hermosa y podría estar jugando a la pelota con mis amigos, y en cambio estoy aquí ayudándote a llenar de caramelos estos tarros. ¡Eres un explotador!- Apenas lo dijo se arrepintió pero fue tarde, Terry lo fulminó con la mirada como solo un hermano grande podía hacer.

-En primer lugar, yo no pedí que vinieras a ayudarme, papá te lo ordenó. Es tu castigo por haber reprobado tres materias en la escuela. ¡En segundo lugar, no me has ayudado en nada con castigo o sin él! Solo has estado ahí quejándote y comiendo caramelos cuando crees que no estoy mirándote.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, ya deja de mirarme así! ¡Me pones muy nervioso!

-Ya en serio, Neil, tienes doce años, no seis. Eres un niño grande, tienes que entender que no siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Ahora por ejemplo, papá lo dejó muy en claro. No saldrás a jugar al fútbol hasta que me hayas ayudado a cuidar del local esta semana, y además tienes que estudiar para recuperar esas materias. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, Terry…

-Bueno. Si lo entendiste, ¿qué tal si vigilas aquí mientras voy a la despensa por unas cajas de paletas grandes? No me tardo.

Neil se sentó tras el mostrador todo alicaído, sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón. Sus notas de la escuela eran un desastre, y sus padres no lo habían castigado con nada aterrador ni mucho menos. Tampoco odiaba la tienda. ¿Cuántos niños no darían lo que fuera por tener una tienda de dulces en su familia?

El repentino sonido de la campanilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ya estaba a punto de llamar a Terry para que los atendiera, cuando se quedó petrificado al ver que sus clientes eran niños gato. Un chico y tres chicas, para ser exacto, de más o menos su edad.

-¡.......!

-Hola… eh… ¿eres el humano a cargo?- preguntó la pequeña gatita, cuyo cabello rubio estaba peinado en dos rodetes atados con cintas rosas. Era hermosa a su manera, pero no pudo dejar de mirarle las orejas gatunas y la chica enrojeció, haciendo que la otra rubia, que parecía más aguerrida, se adelantara y lo increpara.

-¿Qué tanto miras a mi amiga, niño humano? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica gato? ¡Grosero!

-¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo! Eh… mi hermano está a cargo, él… ¡Terry! ¡Hay clientes!

Mientras Terry atendía a los pequeños Neil se escondió detrás del mostrador con el corazón agitado, sintiéndose un idiota y asomándose un poco para ver de nuevo a la niña de los lazos rosas. Se la veía radiante de emoción al tener en sus manos una de aquellas paletas gigantes, una monstruosidad de azúcar de varios colores hecha de forma artesanal. Las otras niñas, gemelas, pidieron caramelos de varios sabores, y el niño caramelos rellenos de chocolate. Cuando estaban saliendo Terry lo abordó con sutileza.

-¿Quieres preguntarle su nombre?

-¿Ehhh?

-Anda, ve. Son niños de la colonia de gente gato, pero es probable que no regresen pronto. Los adultos de esa colonia no suelen dejar a sus niños venir solos por aquí, así que…

Neil se marchó sin dejarlo terminar y llamó a sus clientes casi agitado, acercándose a ellos con aire avergonzado y susurrando:

-Lamento si los puse incómodos recién, sobre todo a ti… eh…

-Crepa. Me llamo Crepa Crowley Fell.

-Crepa… que nombre tan bonito- elogió con las mejillas tan rojas como la niña.- Perdóname por mirarte demasiado, es que nunca había visto personas gato de mi edad.

-Oh, está bien, no hay problema… yo tampoco había visto niños humanos de mi edad- admitió Crepa divertida. La chica pelirroja, que parecía algo inquieta, dijo en voz alta:

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa, nuestros padres llegarán pronto de la reunión con los jefes del bosque y será un problema si no nos encuentran. ¡Vamos, rápido!

-Bueno, adiós… ¡cielos, no sé tu nombre!

-Me llamo Neil.

-Entonces adiós, Neil, ya nos volveremos a ver. ¡Vivimos muy cerca después de todo!

-Adiós Crepa. Fue todo un placer que vinieras a mi tienda.


	20. Mujer pájaro

(Ubicado en el mismo mundo fantástico de Centáuride)

…………………………………………………………........

Para las personas pájaro que habitaban en Londres, el clima nublado no era ningún problema. Simplemente volaban más allá de las nubes, ya fuera camino al trabajo o la escuela, o simplemente por diversión, y de ese modo gozaban de los mejores rayos de sol.

Crepa Crowley Fell se levantaba y agradecía todos los días por haber nacido con alas; era una bendición el poder despegarse de la tierra y sus problemas y levantar vuelo a placer, como si fuera un ave silvestre. Como la mayoría de personas pájaro, residía en un alto rascacielos del centro que hubiera causado vértigo a otras personas. Su gente prefería vivir lo más alto posible siempre, por lo que al mudarse sola eligió el edificio de mayor altura y rentó un departamento en el último piso.

Todas las mañanas abría la ventana y daba un vuelo matutino tonificante, antes de volver a desayunar y salir rumbo al trabajo. Irónicamente para alguien de su especie trabajaba en un vivero llamado Árbol del Paraíso, atendido por un señor de mediana edad llamado Crowley. Ella quería mucho a su jefe y al esposo de éste, Aziraphale, y además le gustaba cuidar de las plantas y las flores.

-Entonces, ¿es por eso que trabajas para ese par?- cuestionó Nina, su compañera de clases de la universidad. Nina también era una chica pájaro orgullosa de su raza, quizás un poco demasiado, por lo que no terminaba de entender a Crepa cuando le decía que estar en tierra firme no era tan malo.

-Por eso y otras cosas. Nina, sabes que amo volar y ser libre, pero también soy realista. Preciso dinero para pagar mis estudios, y el señor Crowley me paga un buen sueldo. Además de eso, él y su esposo me tratan muy bien. ¿Por qué habría de dejar ese empleo?

-No lo sé. Quizás podrías trabajar para alguien… más como nosotros. No quiero ofender a nadie, no vayas a pensar que tengo problemas de raza, pero…

-Si no los tienes es mejor que no sigas por ahí- la frenó Crepa con serenidad.- El señor Crowley y el señor Zira son un demonio y un ángel, sí, y su hijo Neil es un híbrido, sí, y eso no los hace inferiores ni superiores a nosotros.

Nina pareció algo abochornada, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sus libros. Que el cielo la librara de discriminar, no era el tipo de chica que hacía esas cosas, pero… ¿por qué Crepa había aceptado trabajar en un vivero si era lo bastante inteligente como para obtener un puesto mucho más importante? Muy a su pesar y sintiéndose una intrusa, la siguió a la salida de las clases.

Crepa tenía enormes alas de plumas rosas, y volaba con tal elegancia y rapidez que le costó un poco seguirla sin llamar su atención. Cuando aterrizó cerca del vivero, ella aleteó con discreción junto a los ventanales de cristal y observó dentro.

-¡Ah, Crepa, bienvenida! Que bonita estás hoy- la elogió un joven con alas negras y halo de ángel. Incluso a través de la ventana Nina pudo ver claramente el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Hola, Neil… ¿cómo te va?

-Todo estupendo, gracias. Oye, mis papás tuvieron que encargarse de algunos trámites, así que no podrán venir hoy. ¿Te molesta que seamos solo tú y yo?

-¡Noooo… para nada! Me encanta trabajar contigo, no será ningún problema…

“Oh… puede que… ahora entienda por qué este empleo le gusta tanto" pensó Nina, también ella un poco sonrojada al haber espiado tan tierna escena. Con la misma discreción que había llegado se alejó del Árbol del Paraíso, y se prometió que de ahí en más no volvería a cuestionar a su amiga en nada. Los pájaros como ella debían vivir en libertad, ¿no? Y elegir trabajar en compañía de quien te despertaba una sonrisa tan cálida sin duda era algo muy libre. 


	21. Supermodelo

El mundo de la moda tenía ventajas y desventajas.

Ventajas: Podía lucir todo tipo de ropa hermosa y de accesorios, zapatos, joyería y mucho más, en desfiles o producciones de fotos que luego irían a parar a las mejores revistas del medio. Era admirada y conocida en todas partes, las marcas se peleaban por contratarla para sus anuncios y estaba en una excelente posición financiera, que le había permitido llevar a vivir a sus padres a un dúplex en la zona más cara de Londres.

Desventajas: la competencia con otras modelos era feroz. Algunas chicas envidiaban tanto a Crepa Crowley Fell que decían que su fama se debía a la influencia de su productor, Neil, un millonario que tenía contactos en todas partes y que, como todo el mundo sabía, la adoraba. Aquello no era cierto, desde luego. Si bien no era extraño que hombres importantes y ricos financiaran la carrera de jóvenes modelos, Crepa ya era exitosa desde antes de asociarse con Neil, y su carisma innegable había estado presente desde su infancia, cuando hiciera publicidades de ropa infantil y perfumes para niñas. Por lo tanto, sugerir que su fama era debido a un hombre era solo una burda manera de desacreditarla.

-No las escuches- la aconsejaban sus amigas.- Las que hablan mal de ti es porque quisieran estar en tus zapatos, nada más.

-¡Olivia tiene razón!- apoyó Peach, su estilista y mejor amiga.- ¿Cuántas de esas bobas darían lo que fuera por ser tú y tener tu talento y tu belleza? No pierdas el tiempo pensando en ellas, Crepita. Mejor concéntrate en lo que viene, nada menos que la semana de la moda en Londres. ¡Es el evento del año y tú serás la estrella!

-Ay, cuando lo dices así hasta nerviosa me pongo- susurró Crepa sin dejar de retorcerse las manos.

-Pero si ya has hecho aperturas y cierres de desfiles así antes… incluso en la semana de la moda de París, y sabes bien que eso son ligas mayores. ¿Por qué te inquietas ahora?

-Porque esos tontos rumores sobre Neil y yo me han hecho enojar y no me siento tan serena como de costumbre. Yo sé que es mentira, todos saben que es mentira, pero me molesta igual. No es bonito que inventen mentiras sobre uno, Peach, al contrario, es horrible.

-Querida, lo lamento tanto… pero, tienes que esforzarte en olvidar esas cosas por tu propio bien- aconsejó Olivia.- Las que echaron a correr el rumor están buscando justamente eso, alterarte, y no debes dejar que lo consigan. Déjalas que hablen; que al final caerán bajo el peso de sus propias mentiras.

-Es un buen consejo, Olivia. Gracias… intentaré hacer lo que dices y sacar a esas arpías de mi mente. Además, ¿qué diría Neil si me dejo intimidar por rumores maliciosos? Él ha confiado en mi carrera y me ha apoyado mucho. Tengo que retribuírselo trabajando duro, no perdiendo los estribos por unas mentiras así.

-Bueno…

-¿Bueno qué, Peach?

-Mentiras a medias- contestó Peach guiñándole un ojo.- Porque aunque no ha usado su poder para obligar a otros a que te contraten, si es cierto que está loco por ti… ¿lo sabías, verdad?

-¿¡Pero… pero… pero qué dices, Peach!?- exclamó Crepa con una voz muy aguda y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.- ¡Eso no es cierto, Neil y yo solo somos amigos…!

Sus propias palabras sonaron tan falsas que la joven modelo se marchó en silencio del cuarto hasta la cocina, donde bebió un vaso de agua del tirón, buscando aplacar el calor del rostro. Neil y ella… bueno, sí era cierto que se llevaban muy bien, pero como amigos. ¿Verdad? Y como compañeros. Y como asociados, y como pareja de baile en cada salida que hacían, y como dos apasionados de la comida japonesa, y…

“De acuerdo. Para ser amigos, somos más bien como dos enamorados" admitió para sí agitada y pensando en lo que dirían todos si se enteraban que ella y Neil tenían esas simpatías. Casi le parecía escuchar la voz de su padre Crowley:

-¿Qué te importa lo que opinen los demás de ti, Crepita? En tanto tú estés feliz con tus decisiones de vida, los demás que se vayan al diablo.

“Ese es… otro buen consejo" pensó Crepa con un hondo suspiro y una sonrisa algo más tranquila.


	22. Jardinera

Crepa se bajó del autobús en Tadfield con muy buen humor. Allí el aire era más puro y el paisaje precioso, el pueblo era bonito y tenía muchas actividades al aire libre que sin duda aprovecharía. Pero antes que la diversión, pensó, estaba el trabajo.

Había aceptado un empleo como jardinera en la casa de campo de un tal señor Shadwell, sargento retirado del ejército que vivía allí con su esposa Jezabel. Ambos eran mayores y no contaban con hijos, por lo que llevaban una vida bastante solitaria. De vez en cuando una mujer del pueblo llamada Anathema les hacía recados o iba a ayudarlos con las labores, pero ella no sabía nada de jardinería y el matrimonio Shadwell no sabía cómo, así que su gran patio y su jardín otrora hermoso estaba ahora descuidado. Y por eso estaba ella allí.

-La señorita Anathema dijo que estabas dispuesta a trabajar en nuestro jardín- comentó el sargento más tarde, cuando hubo arribado a su casa. Parecía muy serio y algo intimidante, por lo que Crepa tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Ustedes se conocen bien? ¿Son parientes o compañeras de escuela, o qué? Porque no tengo intención de meter a una extraña en mi casa sin saber sus antecedentes.

-¡Querido, por favor!- lo amonestó su esposa.- Estás siendo grosero…

-Está bien, señora Shadwell, no me ha ofendido. Señor, conozco muy bien a Anathema porque es mi cuñada. Está casada con mi hermano mayor Newton, ¿sabe usted? Así que he venido muchas veces a Tadfield a visitarla y conozco bien la zona.

-Mh. Supongo que eso está bien, si se aloja usted con su hermana podría venir a trabajar sin problemas aquí.

-En efecto.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! El empleo es suyo, jovencita, pero le advierto que no quiero excusas ni holgazanería de por medio. Tendrá que trabajar duro en remover los arbustos secos, podar los árboles, limpiar ese horrible cuarto de herramientas…

-Querida, no hagas caso a mi marido cuando se pone así de cascarrabias. ¡En realidad le caíste bien!- aseguró la señora Jezabel un rato más tarde, mientras acordaban sus condiciones y su salario en el escritorio.- Es solo que a él le gusta aparentar ser malo.

-Descuide, señora Shadwell. Bueno, ¿cuando desea usted que empiece con mis labores?

-Mañana por la tarde a ser posible. Ahora que comienza a hacer calor querríamos pasar más tiempo en el jardín, pero es imposible con ese césped alto y lleno de hojas, y ni hablar de los manzanos querida, creo que están enfermos o algo porque sus hojas están en muy mal estado.

-Entiendo, revisaré los manzanos para verificar que no tengan ninguna plaga. Su marido mencionó un cuarto de herramientas… ¿Podría pasar a verlo ahora? Quiero saber que elementos tienen, para que si falta algo pueda traerlo yo desde mi casa.

-Qué chica más considerada eres, Crepa… que dios te bendiga a ti y a tu familia. Mi esposo y yo no tenemos más que esta casa y este jardín, pero como somos mayores no nos dan las fuerzas para atenderlo como se debe. Es una suerte que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas.

Crepa se infló de orgullo y regresó a casa contenta con su nuevo trabajo, sin dejarse amedrentar por los comentarios sobre lo irascible que era el Sargento. Al parecer, todos en Tadfield lo trataban desde lejos por su mal carácter, pero ella no lo vio así. De hecho, disfrutó mucho de ir diario a cuidar su jardín y de trabar amistad con la pareja.

Mientras ella cortaba el césped del patio trasero y el jardín delantero, la señora Jezabel le llevaba limonadas y le decía que no dudara en entrar si precisaba algo. Durante los días que tardó en arrancar los arbustos secos, emparejar el suelo y preparar una nueva parcela para nuevas plantas, el sargento Shadwell decidió confiar en ella y le contó algunas anécdotas con lujo de detalles, como por ejemplo, como había sido su tiempo en el ejército; incluso le mostró fotografías de su antiguo pelotón y reconoció que habían sido buenos tiempos a pesar de todo, porque defender la patria le había hecho sentir importante y útil.

-Tú eres muy importante, querido- le dijo su esposa con dulzura.- Con o sin uniforme.

-¡Ahh! Qué susto me diste, mujer, ¡no te aparezcas así de repente!

-Vine a decirles que ya está el almuerzo. Crepa, tesoro, ¿te quedas a comer?

-Con mucho gusto, señora Jezabel. Solo déjeme ir a lavar las manos y enseguida voy al comedor.

Crepa alabó el sabroso estofado de carne y mientras les dio un relato de cómo marchaban sus trabajos, incluyendo la reparación de una mesa y dos sillas de jardín que serían perfectas para las tardes de verano.

-No están tan dañadas como para descartarlas, excepto la sombrilla, ahí sí hará falta comprar una nueva. Pero todo lo demás, ¡lo puedo arreglar! Quedará precioso cuando termine, ya verán.

-Si tú lo dices, tesoro, te creemos. ¿Y qué hay de los canteros de flores junto a las ventanas, estarán listos pronto?

-Ya encargué la tierra necesaria, señora Jezabel, y llegarán entre mañana y pasado mañana. Mientras tanto lo que puedo hacer es repintar las macetas, ¿quisiera elegir un color de los que ya tenemos, o compro otro en el pueblo mañana?

-¡Oh, el color rosa que usaste para renovar el cobertizo es perfecto!- aplaudió la señora Shadwell con ojitos brillantes, en contraste directo con la mirada severa de su esposo.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no, mujer! Ya fue suficiente con que quisieras pintar de rosa el cuarto de herramientas, ¿y ahora también vas a querer de rosa las macetas? ¿Quieres que me vuelva la burla de todo el pueblo, o qué?

-¡Pero querido, el rosa le da vida a una casa, es muy bonito!

-Concuerdo con usted- terció Crepa riendo ante el aparente enojo de Shadwell, pues a esas alturas había aprendido a ver al verdadero sargento y no solo al gruñón ex militar que todos conocían. Era un buen hombre, que amaba a su esposa, a su país y a su jardín, que poco a poco iba reviviendo. Crepa se sentía tan bien integrada que olvidaba su carácter de jardinera, y los trataba como si fueran sus propios abuelos. Y ellos a su vez la trataban como a una nieta, porque desde el minuto uno habían visto que era una chica adorable en quien se podía confiar.

-Ha sido un almuerzo grandioso, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora tal vez deba volver al trabajo, aún me faltaban unas cosas por hacer antes de terminar mi jornada…

-No te apures, muchacha, deja esas plantas un momento y disfruta el postre que preparó Jezabel… ¡Mujer! ¿Y el postre?

-Ya voy, querido, ya voy, solo estoy buscando una bandeja lo bastante grande para llevarlo… Crepa, tesoro, ¿te importaría ayudarme a buscar?

Crepa asintió y entró en la cocina a buscar la bandeja, sin ocultar su sonrisa. Aquella casa era un sitio mucho más cálido de lo que la gente creía, pero estaba bien si no podían notarlo. Ella por cierto que lo notaba, y agradecía que confiaran en ella y la trataran con tanta gentileza. Hacía que haberse mudado a Tadfield hubiera valido mucho la pena.


	23. Androide

El uso de robots y androides en la vida diaria se había vuelto tan común ya, que era extraño ver a alguien sin uno. Desde niños hasta ancianos todos tenían un androide, así como en el pasado todos habían tenido un celular. Sus funciones podían ser muy variadas: desde androides domésticos que sabían hacer las labores de la casa a la perfección, hasta androides policías que podían realizar arrestos y determinar con precisión la culpabilidad o inocencia de un sospechoso. En los hospitales había androides especializados en medicina y enfermería, y Neil había aceptado a regañadientes que una lo asistiera; pero, al tener el alta, no quiso saber nada con tener una en su propia casa.

-Neil, por favor, ya lo hablamos muchas veces- lo regañó su compañera de trabajo, Karen.- Por más que te hayan dado de alta no puedes estar solo en casa, ¡es peligroso! Necesitas un androide que cuide de ti.

-¡Tonterías!- bufó Neil con desprecio.- Si necesito ayuda pues contrataré una enfermera de carne y hueso. No quiero malditos robots en mi casa.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te gustan los robots, se puede saber? Son seguros, útiles y de confianza. Han mejorado mucho la calidad de vida de las personas.

-Y también han fastidiado a muchas personas al ocupar sus puestos de trabajo- le rebatió él obstinado.- Karen, toda esa proliferación de seres mecánicos a la larga será un problema, créeme. ¿Por qué voy a colaborar con un sistema que considero tan dañino?

-Porque ser así de dramático no cambiará nada- contestó ella con franqueza.- A ver, Neil, la sociedad lleva más de cincuenta años de convivir con seres artificiales y todavía no se ha derrumbado. Al contrario, ha progresado. Ha habido avances inmensos en todos los campos, desde la medicina hasta el deporte. Los trabajos que ocuparon los robots no hundieron a los humanos, porque se crearon otros nuevos. Y los problemas que subsisten no son gracias a ellos, sino a nosotros mismos. No lo niegues.

Neil se puso incómodo y no quiso darle la razón, aún cuando la tenía. La creciente importancia de los androides en la vida diaria no había propiciado el fin del mundo ni mucho menos, no había habido rebeliones de máquinas como en las películas ni colapsos en la economía. ¿Por qué entonces todavía sentía tanto recelo ante ellos?

-Tal vez porque todavía no les diste una oportunidad- contestó Karen con simpatía, para luego taparse la boca. Neil frunció el ceño.

-¿No era que ese implante en tu cerebro tenía apagada la función de leer mentes? ¿Desde cuando espías a tus amigos?

-Cielos, lo siento, no fue a propósito. Olvidé desconectarlo, es todo…

-Ustedes los policías son astutos, ponen esas cosas en su cabeza para estar a la par de los robots policías. Pero no lo hagas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera es legal.

-Lo sé, ¡lo siento! Y tienes razón que no es legal, excepto en horario de trabajo. Como técnicamente estoy en horario de trabajo, el implante sigue activo.

-Bueno… ya me acompañaste a casa así que ya puedes volver a tu comisaría. Yo voy a estar bien.

-¿Solo? No lo creo. Tienes que…

-¡Está bien, está bien, voy a comprar un maldito androide doméstico, listo! ¿Ya vas a dejar de darme la lata con eso?- gritó Neil cansado y ansiando una buena siesta reparadora, pues una charla con Karen siempre lo dejaba exhausto.

(...)

Neil era dueño de una librería llamada A.Z Fell &Co., ubicada en el Soho de Londres. Había pertenecido a su padre, Aziraphale, y ahora él la cuidaba con esmero para honrar su memoria. Neil trabajaba solo y vivía solo, pues su única hermana (Nina Luna) vivía en el extranjero con su esposa Pollution. A él no le importaba la soledad; sin embargo, habiendo recibido un disparo en la cadera durante un asalto y por lo tanto estando con movilidad reducida, era cierto que necesitaba ayuda en casa y en la librería. Y para eso cedió su orgullo y compró una androide ayudante.

“Al menos no tengo que armarla" pensó cuando el empleado de la compañía le llevó una caja enorme con su androide ya ensamblada. Lo único que debía hacer era abrir la caja y leer el manual de instrucciones para ponerla en funcionamiento.

-Veamos: _la unidad C.R.P 18 está programada para atender a personas con movilidad reducida (enfermos convalecientes, ancianos, etc), y cuenta con una I.A que le permite crear un vínculo estrecho con sus dueños. También pueden desempañar tareas domésticas extras (hacer la compra, atender visitas), conducir vehículos, cuidar niños y organizar espacios laborales tales como tiendas y comercios. Esta unidad no está programada para luchar, atacar o realizar ningún tipo de actividad que ponga en riesgo a los humanos o a otros androides…_ ¡Vaya! ¡Es un modelo realmente eficiente!- silbó Neil impresionado mirando a la cara de la androide dormida. Sus facciones eran las de una muchacha joven, hermosa, con un cabello rubio que parecía bastante real. Su diseño incluía un traje de mucama rosa y blanco que era de una tela resistente a juego con su cuerpo artificial.

_-Para poner en funcionamiento la unidad C.R.P 18, por favor ingrese un nombre y una clave de usuario que lo identifique_ \- leyó a continuación. Bueno, tenía sentido. Si iban a convivir era mejor que le diera un nombre, porque no podía estar diciéndole “unidad C.R.P 18" todo el tiempo.- A ver… ¿cómo te podrías llamar?

(...)

-¿Crepa?- dijo Karen asombrada un par de días después, cuando fue a visitar a su amigo y lo atendió la joven androide rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Neil se sonrojó y se puso en modo defensivo, preguntando qué tenía de malo.

-¿De algún modo debía llamarla, no? Y como su unidad se llamaba C.R.P me hizo acordar a las crepas. A mi papá le encantaban las crepas.

-Ehh, ya veo… tiene mucho sentido entonces. Pero dime, ¿cómo te ha funcionado? ¿Es buena asistente o ya quieres echarla a la calle?

-¿El amo Neil… me va a echar a la calle?- preguntó Crepa temblorosa en la puerta del living, con una bandeja de té en las manos que se inclinó peligrosamente. Neil ahogó una exclamación y negó con fuerza.

-¡No, claro que no voy a echarte, Crepa! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Karen!- increpó a su amiga, que parecía desconcertada.- Crepa es muy sensible, no digas cosas así cerca de ella.

-Amo, ¿seguro que no me va a echar?

-Seguro, Crepa. Anda, trae esa bandeja que muero de hambre, por favor.

Crepa sirvió el té con gracia y se marchó sonriente y satisfecha, algo que descolocó aún más a Karen.- No sabía que los androides podían ser sentimentales. No me esperaba una reacción así…

-Bueno, échale la culpa a esas IAs avanzadas que hacen que los robots sean cada vez más humanos- contestó Neil encogiéndose de hombros.- Crepa se mostró muy diligente y cariñosa desde el principio, y se pone muy mal cuando cree que ha fallado. Por eso evito hacer comentarios sarcásticos delante de ella, se pondría a llorar si tuviera lagrimales.

-Quien diría, ¿no Neil? Que tendría que llegar una androide a tu vida para que te cambiara el humor.

-¡Oye, yo no tengo mal humor!

-Eres el vivo retrato de tu abuelo Shadwell- se burló Karen mientras Neil se ponía más y más rojo.

-Eres una… ¡insoportable! La próxima vez que vengas debería decirle a Crepa que no te deje pasar.

-Pero no lo harás, ¿crees que no te conozco? Te gusta juntarte con personas que te lleven la contraria, porque así puedes discutir y estimular la mente. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras por única compañía a una androide sentimental que se pone a llorar a cada rato?

(...)

Pero Crepa no lloraba, o mejor dicho, no se ponía triste. Solo se lamentaba de no poder hacer sonreír a su amo más a menudo.

Crepa sentía mucho afecto por su amo Neil, por gruñón que fuese. Le llevaba la comida a la cama y lo ayudaba a ejercitarse para rehabilitar sus piernas, lo ayudaba con el baño, con la comida y la lavandería, y hasta había puesto en orden su librería, una tarde en que él le ordenara hacerlo.

-Aunque no pueda ir yo mismo no quiero que se convierta en una librería polvorienta y fea, así que ve tú y límpiala lo mejor posible. ¿Has entendido?

-¡Sí, amo! Dejaré todo reluciente y le enviaré fotografías de prueba.

-Bueno. Y cuando vuelvas entra en silencio, porque necesito dormir una siesta.

-Sí, amo. Seré silenciosa como una sombra.

Crepa cumplía todas sus obligaciones y por su propia cuenta se encargaba de otras, todo con tal de quitar peso de los hombros de su amo. Neil no era muy demostrativo pero por cierto que notaba todo eso y estaba feliz con los resultados, muy feliz. Su vieja obstinación en no tener androides le parecía ahora anticuada y tonta, porque si todos los androides eran como Crepa, el mundo sin duda era un lugar mejor. La muchacha era tan amable y dulce que era fácil olvidarse de su verdadera naturaleza, como Karen observó una tarde en que él hablara de ella con excesivo cariño.

-Crepita ayer preparó unas crepas maravillosas, ¡mira! Igual a las de la receta de mi padre. ¡Tienes que probar una!

-¿Crepita…?

-Ah, sí, ella dice que puedo llamarla así si quiero. Es más cómodo la verdad, ¿a santo de qué voy a ser formal con alguien que vive conmigo?

-Neil, me alegra saber que has cambiado de parecer sobre tener androides, pero, ¿no te parece que te has ido al otro extremo? Hablar de ella como si fuera una persona no me parece muy sano.

Neil se enrojeció porque entendió lo que ella quería decir, y trató de no pensar en el asunto. Sentir cariño por Crepa y desear tenerla cerca siempre no era lo mismo que estar enamorado, ¿verdad? No era una mujer humana, así que no podía ser. Pero… por otro lado…

-Dios mío- susurró Karen tapándose la boca. Neil sintió una alarma en la cabeza.

-¿Dios mío, qué?

-Nada…

El librero entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Me estás leyendo la mente otra vez, Karen?

-¡No, no, no, no…! Bueno… ¿tal vez?

-Es todo, por favor vete de mi casa- pidió abochornado y dándole la espalda. Karen, mortificada, intentó disculparse apelando a su amistad, pero él estaba muy disgustado y no quiso saber nada.

-¡Neil, por favor, somos amigos desde hace años!

-Lo sé, y no tengo intenciones de romper nuestra amistad. Pero en este momento de ahora, no puedo ni quiero hablar contigo. No tenías derecho a leer mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé. No quise traicionar tu confianza, te lo juro- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, llena de culpa.- Es solo que desde hace días te notaba extraño, tu forma de hablar de Crepa me hizo pensar… y, lo siento, no pude resistir la curiosidad… ¡Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable, no lo has hecho a propósito!

-Vete, por favor. Y no hables de esto con nadie.

-No lo haré. Aunque ahora no lo creas, jamás haría algo para lastimarte, Neil. Quiero tu bien.

-Entonces no vuelvas a leer mi mente sin permiso o entonces sí romperé nuestra amistad para siempre- aseguró él herido.- Lo que siento por Crepa es algo privado y no tenías derecho a inmiscuirte.

-Perdón, Neil… de verdad estoy arrepentida. Solo quisiera estar segura que estarás bien.

-Estaré bien- confirmó él observando a Crepa llegar desde la cocina con su bandeja favorita de té y su sonrisa más humana.- Mientras ella esté conmigo.


	24. Alienígena

En la constelación de Centaurus no solían recibir nunca visitantes de otras constelaciones. Por lo que Crepa sabía, no había otras razas capaces de dominar los viajes espaciales de larga distancia, lo que explicaba su larga y solitaria existencia. Ella tenía quince ciclos alfa, lo que en términos centaurinos equivalía a la adolescencia de los terrícolas. Ella admiraba mucho a la raza humana, la cual estaba estudiando en la clase de astrología de la escuela.

-Los humanos habitan el planeta Tierra, el tercero del sistema solar perteneciente a la Vía Láctea- les explicó su maestro.- Son el único planeta habitado de esa galaxia, pero su ciencia aún es incompleta y no pueden explorar el universo como nosotros, por ejemplo.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que estudiar a seres tan inferiores entonces?- rezongó su hermano Michael, ante las risas disimuladas de sus compañeros y la mirada severa del maestro.

-Porque estudiar la vida en el universo es parte fundamental del conocimiento que nos hace una raza superior. No llegamos a donde estamos como sociedad por haber ignorado los misterios de la vida. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, continuemos con la clase.

Crepa no compartía la opinión de Michael sobre los seres humanos. Para ella era fascinante como unas criaturas tan desprovistas de tecnología avanzada habían logrado prosperar como raza: no tenían módulos espaciales personales para viajar entre planetas, ni dominaban la ciencia climática que en Centauri les permitía cosechar alimentos de forma perfecta, y tampoco tenían idea de cómo comunicarse con seres de otros mundos, a pesar de que recibían frecuentes visitas de ellos. Sus aparatos de rastreo de vida alienígena eran cosa de risa. Ella siendo una simple adolescente tenía en su dispositivo celular una aplicación para traducir lenguaje humano.

-Pero no es su culpa estar atrasados, Moonie- le dijo una tarde a su amiga.- Leí en un libro de la escuela que sus cerebros apenas utilizan el 10% de sus neuronas, lo que explicaría por qué han tardado siglos en evolucionar como especie. Están funcionando al mínimo de capacidad.

-Mira tú, no lo sabía… ¡Qué pena que no puedan apresurar el proceso!

-Sí, es una gran pena. Pero el maestro dice que no podemos intervenir y poner en sus manos conocimiento para el cual no están listos; es por eso que Centauri ya no envía misiones tripuladas al planeta Tierra, solo naves exploradoras. Estudian su tierra y su agua, su sociedad y su evolución, desde una distancia discreta, y jamás intervienen. Quieren seguir su crecimiento para saber cuándo estarán listos para un encuentro cultural.

-A mí me gustaría ir a la Tierra- confesó Moonie.- Supe que allí la naturaleza es mucho más variada que aquí, que existen cientos de plantas y animales diferentes en diferentes ecosistemas. Me gustaría verlo.

-Bueno, siempre podemos encender el holomisor y echar un vistazo- sugirió Crepa con picardía.- ¿Te animas?

Ambas amigas rieron y chocaron antenas, en un gesto cómplice. Los centaurinos eran una especie bastante similar a la humana, pero su piel era de distintos colores y sus cabellos flotaban permanentemente. Tenían dos largas antenas en la frente que eran muy sensibles y les servían para comunicarse con otros de su especie, como una fina telepatía basada en ondas cerebrales. También podían usarlas para encender el holomisor, un dispositivo de alta tecnología que en todos los hogares fungía como “ventana al espacio"; el holomisor mostraba cualquier rincón del universo de forma clara y precisa, se usaba tanto para estudio e investigación como para diversión. Crepa y Moonie, por ejemplo, lo usaron para sintonizar al planeta Tierra y observar desde uno de sus satélites de vigilancia el ir y venir de la gente en una ciudad humana.

-¡Solo mira eso, Moonie! Cuanta gente humana junta, yendo de compras- comentó Crepa excitada.- ¡Oh, mira eso! Eso de ahí, es una librería humana de libros antiguos. Son muy valiosos y raros y contienen información milenaria sobre su especie.

-Ya lo veo, ¡es un precioso lugar! Ah, y mira eso, Crepa, ¡una tienda de flores! ¡Qué hermosura!

Crepa sentía una mezcla de entusiasmo y decepción al ver eso, porque una centaurina de su edad y rango jamás podría pisar la Tierra. Y ella moría por visitarlos. Actualmente los únicos que podían viajar al planeta acuático eran los científicos encargados de vigilar al planeta y que trabajaban para el gobierno, y ella estaba muy lejos de poder graduarse y acceder a ese empleo. Con melancolía observó a un joven humano salir de la librería en cuestión, en compañía de un señor pelirrojo que debía ser su padre. Se parecían mucho, incluso en el hecho de que ambos llevaban gafas oscuras.

-Crepa, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado callada de repente…

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba que me faltan dos años para graduarme de la escuela. Cuando lo haga, definitivamente quiero acceder al programa espacial y llegar al rango más alto, lo que me permitirá viajar a otros planetas a voluntad.

-Mucho me temo que yo nunca voy a llegar a ese rango, me daría miedo pasar por el entrenamiento espacial necesario… pero, si tú vas, Crepita, ¿me traerías algunas plantas terrícolas?

Crepa rió y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a extender sus antenas en señal de amistad.- Cuando vaya, porque lo haré, te traeré un montón de regalos. Y yo llevaré los míos para los humanos, lo sepan ellos o no. No tiene que ser algo complicado; tan solo una prenda de amistad en mi nombre y el de mi raza, para que conserven hasta el día en que puedan alcanzarnos.


	25. Vampira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado en el mismo universo que Centáuride y Mujer pájaro.

-Snif… ¿puedes creerlo, querido?- balbuceó Zira entre lágrimas.- Nuestra Crepita cumple 118 años… ¡No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo! Parece que fue ayer cuando andaba por la casa en pañales, aleteando a ras del suelo para imitarte…

-Lo sé, ¡yo tampoco puedo creerlo para ser sincero!- contestó Crowley igualmente emocionado, quitándose los lentes para secarse las lágrimas.- Tendremos que ser fuertes, ángel. Ahora que es mayor, seguramente querrá marcharse a conocer el mundo, tener aventuras… ¡Enamorarse de un buen vampiro! No… ¡No estoy listo para eso, ángel!- gritó Crowley angustiado y provocando la hilaridad de su hermano Lucifer, que había ido a visitarlos.

-¿Son así de dramáticos siempre, en serio? Pobre sobrina mía. Con razón parece tan ansiosa por llegar a su mayoría de edad.

-¡No te burles, idiota! ¡Esto es un tema serio!

-Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta. Aziraphale, lo siento, cuñado, no quería burlarme de ti. Pero ya en serio, a los dos les digo… ¡cálmense un poco, caramba! Ni que Crepa fuera a armar la valija para irse ya mismo de Londres y no volver jamás.

-Tienes razón, sabemos que estamos exagerando- admitió Zira con un suspiro hondo.- Pero es difícil ver a tu única hija volviéndose una vampiresa adulta. No podemos evitar pensar en que será de ella ahora. A dónde la guiarán sus próximos pasos.

-De seguro no será nada malo- opinó Lucifer echando una buena bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.- O sea, es Crepa, es la vampira más inocente que he conocido. ¿Qué de malo podría pasarle a alguien tan centrada como ella?

(...)

-¿Qué… qué acabas de decir, Crepita…?

-Pues eso, papi. ¡Que quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños viajando alrededor de Europa!- expresó Crepa riendo feliz.- Ya lo tengo todo bastante planeado, escucha: el padre de Olivia es dueño de una agencia de viajes, y nos ha gestionado pasajes a buen precio a Oli, Peach, Moonie y a mí, por supuesto...

-Crowley, me falta el aire- murmuró Aziraphale abanicándose con la mano. Crepa que estaba tan entusiasmada contando su plan no lo notó.

-Vamos a recorrer Europa en un tour magnífico, papi, y nuestro guía será el hermano mayor de Moonie, Neil… ¿Lo recuerdan? Ese demonio tan agradable que me dio tutoría para pasar mis clases el año pasado…

-¿Un demonio?- repitió Crowley entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Mi hija quiere viajar por toda Europa con un demonio? ¿Qué he hecho mal, señor?

-¡Papi, no seas exagerado! Neil ya estaba planeando su viaje con Terry, un amigo suyo de la infancia, y cuando se enteró de nuestro plan nos preguntó si queríamos combinarlo con el de ellos. ¡Yo dije que sí, por supuesto, siempre es divertido viajar con más gente!

Aziraphale cesó de abanicarse y observó a su hija mientras se mordía el labio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ser dramático y ver las cosas como eran. Crepa era una hermosa vampiresa, con unos ojos azules impresionantes y labios como pétalos de rosa. Ya fuera que estuviera usando ropa de humana o ropa acorde a su naturaleza vampírica, con grandes capas y accesorios, ella siempre lucía preciosa. Era además una joven muy despierta, sensible y que se llevaba bien con todas las razas, por lo cual tenía amigos muy diferentes entre sí: Olivia la chica lobo, Peach la ángel, Moonie la demonio. Por más que le doliera verla deseando alejarse, Zira lo sabía. Las chicas como ella, con esa curiosidad y don de hacer amistades, no se quedaban mucho en casa. Le gustaba la idea de recorrer el mundo y no podía reprochárselo. No podía romper en pedazos el sueño de su hija porque simplemente a él le entristecía que quisiera festejar su cumpleaños viajando con amigos.

-Crepa… ¿tienes dinero para hacer ese viaje?

-¡Tengo mucho ahorrado, papi! Vender sobres de sangre sintética para vampiros vegetarianos fue todo un éxito. La empresa está creciendo y el señor Newton me aseguró que no solo soy su mejor vendedora, sino que soy el rostro perfecto para promocionar la marca.

-¿Rostro? ¿Vas a hacer publicidad para ese negocio, hijita?- preguntó Crowley impresionado ante la claridad con que Crepa se explicaba sobre sus planes a futuro.

-Exacto, papi. El señor Newton me lo ofreció y yo no dudé en aceptar, porque creo en su negocio. ¡Los vampiros vegetarianos como él merecen más apoyo y yo estaré encantada de dárselo! Cuando vuelva del viaje comenzaré a encargarme de la publicidad.

-Tesoro, no sé qué decir. Te veo tan… ¡segura! Definitivamente ya no eres una niña.

-Papi Zira…- Crepa se sonrojó y luego lo abrazó, y Crowley los abrazó a ambos.- Sé que querrían que me quede en Londres con ustedes, pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. El viaje, el alojamiento, todo está arreglado y estaré rodeada de amigos. Será difícil encontrar otro momento mejor que este para viajar.

-Solo se tiene 118 años una vez en la vida, querida- asintió Zira enjugando las lágrimas y dándole una gran sonrisa a su hija.- Adelante, haz ese viaje. Disfrútalo mucho, ten experiencias maravillosas y no te preocupes por nosotros, que estaremos bien.

-Te estaremos esperando cuando decidas volver, hija- agregó Crowley dándole un beso en la frente.- Te educamos para que tengas confianza en ti misma y llegó la hora de ver los resultados, así que vuela tanto como quieras y no pienses en nosotros. Vamos a saber adaptarnos a lo que sea que decidas.


	26. Entrenadora Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Este capítulo está ubicado en el mismo universo que mi fanfic Trainer Adam, solo que unos años en el futuro.

Crepa sentía una emoción muy fuerte en el pecho aquella mañana, y sabía exactamente por qué: estaba de camino al laboratorio de la profesora Sonia, donde le darían su primer pokémon.

Había aguardado con muchas ansias el momento de convertirse en una entrenadora pokémon, desde que siendo una niña de seis años viera en vivo y en directo una final de la Liga: una final impresionante en que el actual campeón Adam le había arrebatado el título a su antecesor, el campeón Lionel. En aquella ocasión, justo antes de los combates finales, un inmenso pokémon Dinamax había aterrorizado a todo el estadio y Adam Young lo había derrotado y capturado, haciendo gala de las mismas maravillosas cualidades con las que luego se volviera campeón. Crepa había quedado profundamente impactada con el poder de Adam y su equipo, y desde aquel día era su fan.

“Tuve que esperar cinco años pero finalmente podré hacerlo… ¡Podré ser una entrenadora! Elegiré a Sobble, por supuesto, y luego me pondré inmediatamente rumbo al gimnasio planta. Quisiera capturar algún Butterfree, ¡son tan hermosos y fuertes! Podría hacer que aprenda Espora, eso sin duda será sumamente útil…"

El laboratorio de la profesora Sonia estaba en Pueblo Par, relativamente cerca del hogar del campeón Adam. Crepa meneó la cabeza, desechando la posibilidad de encontrarse al famoso personaje. ¡Sería demasiada casualidad! Avanzó tranquilamente por el pueblo observando los bonitos edificios, las bandadas de pokémon pájaro cruzando el cielo, con un entusiasmo creciente y notorio mientras hacía resonar las monedas en sus bolsillos. En cuanto tuviera su pokémon, se dijo, lo primero que haría sería regresar al centro del pueblo y comprar algunos objetos indispensables para su viaje, como pokéballs, repelentes y pociones. Luego tomaría el tren hacia el Área Silvestre, el magnífico emplazamiento natural que todo entrenador debía visitar.

-Ohh… ése debe ser el laboratorio- se dijo al avistar desde la ruta 1 un gran edificio con tejado violeta. Se puso bastante nerviosa al acercarse y tocar la puerta, pero la repentina aparición de un Yamper ladrando a más no poder la distrajo de su temor.

-¿Qué…? ¡Cielos, este pokémon parece muy enojado!- exclamó tragando saliva y golpeando más fuerte la puerta.- ¡Profesora Sonia, por favor abra!

-¡Yaaaamper!- gritó una voz que parecía venir desde el lago detrás del laboratorio. Crepa entornó los ojos y divisó a la profesora Sonia, corriendo agitada y con el cabello desordenado detrás del pequeño cachorro eléctrico. -Yamper, por favor, ¡no vuelvas a escaparte así! Arceus… ¡podrías haberme esperado, pequeño!

-Profesora, ¿está bien?

-¡Ah, Crepa! Sí, cariño, estoy bien, solo… oh, oh- se interrumpió a sí misma la joven pelirroja. Parecía haberse puesto pálida de repente.- ¿Vienes a recoger tu primer pokémon… verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- asintió Crepa riendo y batiendo las palmas, sumamente contenta.- Me aseguré de poner la alarma bien temprano y de preparar mi mochila para el viaje ayer a la tarde. Tengo todo listo, bueno, ¡excepto las provisiones que compraré en el pueblo, claro! Quise dejar eso para cuando ya tuviera a mi compañero Sobble, así forma parte de toda mi aventura.

-Ah… ahhhh, sí… ay…

-¿Pasa algo, profesora?- preguntó Crepa dejando de reír, intuyendo algo horrible. La cara de culpabilidad de Sonia no la ayudaba a estar más tranquila.

-Crepita, te tengo que pedir mil disculpas. Este mes he tenido tanto trabajo que debo haber confundido las fechas, porque no tengo ningún pokémon inicial para darte. ¡Lo siento tanto! Ayer entregué el último Sobble que había criado a un entrenador que vino desde Kanto; si tan solo hubiera recordado que faltabas tú…

Crepa nunca lloraba enfrente de extraños, pero aquella decepción hizo que inevitablemente varias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sonia, sumamente mortificada por el despiste, recordó algo sucedido también el día anterior y chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Crepa, no llores! Sé que metí la pata con tu pokémon inicial, pero puedo compensarte. ¡Ven, sígueme!

Crepa contuvo el llanto frotándose con fuerza los ojos, y luego siguió a la profesora Sonia hasta el interior del laboratorio. Allí en medio de su living flotaban con plácida calma varios pequeños pokémon muy adorables, con forma de gotas de leche, que Crepa identificó enseguida con cara de admiración:

-¡Son Milcerys! Son la preevolución de Alcremie, el pokémon nata.

-¡Exactamente, cariño! Veo que tus lecciones de la escuela pokémon han ido de maravilla- aprobó Sonia alborotándole el pelo.- En efecto, estas Milcerys pueden evolucionar a diferentes tipos de Alcremie, uno de los pokémon con más formas en el mundo. ¿Sabes que nuestro campeón Adam tiene una Alcremie que también se llama Crepa?

-¡Vaya que lo sé, profesora! Yo estuve presente cuando el señor Adam se consagró campeón por primera vez, y he visto como ha defendido el título año tras año. ¡Y me llena de orgullo que uno de sus mejores pokémon se llame como yo!

Sonia la invitó a sentarse en el amplio sofá y pronto las Milcerys las rodearon juguetonas, flotando y soltando risitas que conmovieron profundamente a Crepa. Una de las pequeñas se posó en su hombro y pareció considerarlo el sitio perfecto para echar una siesta.- Ya que eres su admiradora, te agradará saber que estas Milcerys me las trajo él. En una de sus expediciones por el Área Silvestre, se topó con un nido de huevos abandonado. Su Alcremie Crepa y su Arbok Neil cuidaron de los huevos hasta que se abrieron, ¡fue un momento muy dulce! Pero él debía viajar a la región de Alola y no podía llevarse a estas pequeñas, así que me pidió en su nombre y el de sus pokémon que les encontrara un buen hogar.

-¡Oh…! ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Crepa, has sido una buena estudiante y demostrado tener un inmenso cariño por los pokémon. Lamento mucho haberte privado de tener un inicial de Galar pero, ¿considerarías aceptar cuidar de una de estas Milcerys y tomarla como inicial? Sé que sería una buena compañera y una maravillosa Alcremie el día de mañana.

Crepa giró un poco la cabeza para ver a la Milcery dormida en su hombro, y con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó. Era tan pequeña y suave que temía lastimarla al tocarla, pero el pokémon no se dio por enterado y emitió un gorgoteo gracioso cuando ella le tocó la pequeña gota que tenía por mano. Entonces asintió feliz y Sonia le entregó la pokéball de Milcery, agregando satisfecha:

-Iré por tu pokédex a mi oficina. ¿Quieres aprovechar este momento para darle un nombre?

-Sí, gracias…- cuando estuvo sola con su nueva compañera, la atrapó de forma oficial metiéndola en su pokéball y luego la volvió a sacar, tomándola entre sus brazos con mucho cariño.

-Te llamarás Cupcake, querida amiga. ¡Cupcake! Tú y yo juntas vamos a iniciar el mejor equipo de Galar. Prepárate. Cuando el campeón y su equipo regresen te verán convertida en una Alcremie adulta y fuerte, y estarán tan orgullosos de ti como yo lo estoy ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Milcery y Alcremie son siempre hembras.


	27. Hechicera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una colaboración que hice con Frambuesa Fresas, quien tuvo la gentileza de prestarme a su personaje Harvey Wonkas para hacer este especial. Está ubicado en el mundo de mi fanfic Serpientes Mágicas, unos años en el futuro.

-¿Puedes creerlo, chicas? Sexto año… ¡ya somos estudiantes de sexto año! Parece que llegamos recién ayer. ¡Por Merlín, qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

-¿Te pone triste que casi todos tus hermanos ya se hayan ido del castillo, Crepa?

-No exactamente… en primer año estábamos todos y luego año a año fueron yéndose. El dolor fue gradual. Ahora solo me siento algo melancólica, pero ni modo, los veo en el verano o en las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Nos tienes a nosotras. Somos tu familia también- aseguró Peach.

-¡Es verdad! Mis hermanitas de Slytherin. Bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, ¿no creen? Tenemos que ir a desayunar si queremos llegar a nuestra primera clase con el estómago lleno.

-Crepa, eres prefecta. Debes reunirte con el profesor Morningstar para que te dé los horarios de clases, ¿recuerdas?

-Diablos, ¡es cierto! ¡Vaya prefecta olvidadiza que soy! Me voy a apresurar y las veo en el Gran Salón dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Crepa abandonó la sala común a toda prisa para llegar a la oficina del jefe de su casa, mientras por dentro maldecía su torpeza. Había estado tan concentrada en los recuerdos, en la nostalgia por sus primeros años en Hogwarts, que no había caído en la cuenta que ahora ella era mayor y debía guiar a otros. ¿Qué hubiera dicho su hermano Terry de haberla visto tan distraída?

“Bueno, no fue un gran tropiezo, ¡yo puedo recuperarme! Solo debo llegar a tiempo a la…"

Al doblar un pasillo Crepa se tropezó con alguien y cayó al piso, lastimándose la mano. Su grito fue instintivo e hizo que las personas de los cuadros la miraran preocupados, pero no tanto como el hombre con quien había chocado.

-¡Santo cielo, lo siento mucho, señorita! ¿Estás bien?

-Ouch… eso creo- musitó Crepa, mirando por primera vez a su interlocutor: era un mago de vestimenta muy colorida, galera grande color rojo y que usaba lentes redondos. No hubiera podido decir de qué color eran sus ojos, pero era obvio que estaban mirándola con culpa por el accidente.

-Es imperdonable de mi parte que haya pasado esto, señorita. Permítame- añadió, sacando su varita. Crepa le extendió su mano y el mago murmuró un rápido hechizo, sanando su herida por completo.- Listo, como nueva. Espero que me perdone por mi torpeza, no era mi intención causarle daño.

-No, no… ¡no ha sido nada! Ambos nos chocamos y fue un accidente.- Crepa sonrió un poco y se presentó, suponiendo que era la actitud correcta para una prefecta.- Soy Crepa Crowley Fell, prefecta de la casa Slytherin. ¿Usted es…?

-¡Jaja, sí, debí presentarme anoche en el banquete, pero me quedé dormido en mi cuarto! Soy Harvey Wonkas, el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos. Mucho gusto.

“¡Conque este es el maestro que reemplazará al profesor Strange!" pensó Crepa impresionada. Su antiguo maestro de Encantamientos había tomado un año sabático para recuperarse en casa de una maldición en las manos, como les informara la directora McGonagall la noche anterior. Eso significaba que ese gentil mago de galera sería de a partir de ahora su nuevo profesor. La perspectiva no era mala. Crepa volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-El gusto es mío, profesor Wonkas. Ahora si me disculpa, estoy retrasada para mis deberes de prefecta, pero ha sido un placer conocerlo…

-¿A pesar de las circunstancias?- añadió guiñando un ojo. Crepa se contuvo para no reír y se marchó de nuevo apurada, pensando que la vida era una rueda que giraba muy rápido. Cuando la directora les contara del accidente del profesor Strange, se había sentido devastada porque era un profesor al que todos los alumnos querían. Pero ahora, habiendo conocido a su nuevo y simpático profesor, estaba segura que todo marcharía bien de todas formas.

(...)

No había duda que el profesor Wonkas sabía lo que hacía: fue tener una clase con él y comprobarlo con la boca abierta de asombro.

-El profesor Strange tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme su plan de estudio para cada clase, y yo por supuesto lo seguiré al pie de la letra. Veamos, ustedes están en sexto año y por lo tanto debo prepararlos para los EXTASIS. Eso significa que estudiaremos hechizos de gran complejidad, incluyendo el método experimental de multiversos…

-Disculpe, profesor- intervino Scorpius Malfoy con cara de no entender nada.- ¿El método experimental de qué?

-Multiversos- repitió Harvey con amabilidad.- La teoría del multiverso sostiene que existen infinitas realidades paralelas a la nuestra, señor Malfoy. Hay una serie de hechizos aprobados por el ministerio que deberán estudiar, bajo mi supervisión por supuesto, como método de investigación para la comprobación de esta teoría.

-Ehhh…

-Sé que suena complejo, en cierta medida lo es, pero les aseguro que todo marchará bien- los tranquilizó.- La posible existencia de un multiverso podría ser el descubrimiento mágico del siglo, y el mismo profesor Strange sugirió que ustedes, la futura generación de magos y brujas, participaran del estudio de este fenómeno. Naturalmente comenzaremos con estudio teórico, análisis de…

Crepa quedó fascinada por las explicaciones de su maestro, y se preguntó cómo sería ella si existiera en otras realidades. Con otra edad, con otra profesión. Tal vez existiera una Crepa muggle en alguno de esos mundos, una Crepa sirena, o una Crepa centáuride. Tal vez en otro lugar ella fuera hija única, Neil fuera su novio y no hubiera tenido necesidad de rechazarla por ser parientes.

“No, no, no" pensó horrorizada por el repentino recuerdo. “Todo eso quedó atrás, ¡muy atrás en el pasado! No tiene caso recordarlo ahora, Neil tomó su decisión y yo juré que la respetaría. Ahhh, ¿por qué tenía que recordar a Neil justo en medio de una clase?"

-Señorita Crowley… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harvey vacilante, al término de la clase. Crepa hizo una seña a sus amigas para que se marcharan primero y luego le respondió con lentitud:

-Me encuentro perfectamente, profesor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, no quisiera sonar indiscreto pero… pude notar que tu mente estaba muy lejos de este salón de clases. Parecías algo alicaída y si es así, me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Es usted muy amable, señor, de verdad, pero no creo- negó Crepa con un ligero suspiro.- Hay cosas que una debe resolver sola, sobre todo si son… malos recuerdos.

-Entiendo.- Harvey pensó unos segundos y luego hizo un movimiento de varita fluido, con el cual hizo aparecer una bandeja de plata con exquisitas masas dulces que ofreció a una sorprendida Crepa.

-¿Señor…?

-¿Conoces a mi buen colega Roger? Es el mayor experto en hechizos de pastelería y le pedí que me enseñara unos cuantos. Sí, incluso los adultos seguimos aprendiendo- agregó con picardía.- Estas masas finas son mi mejor intento hasta ahora, y me gustaría compartirlas contigo.

-Señor, es mucha amabilidad de su parte, pero, ¿por qué…?

-Porque opino que un dulce delicioso puede ser toda la magia que hace falta a veces para levantar el ánimo- contestó él con calidez.- Señorita Crepa, no nos conocemos mucho pero tengo referencias de ti como una de las mejores alumnas de tu año, tanto en lo académico como en lo personal. Y lo creo, he visto tu nombre en los trofeos del castillo. Así que pensé, ¿qué podría ser tan grave como para distraer a esta joven brillante de sus estudios? Y luego pensé que no me corresponde indagar en tus motivos, puesto que no tenemos esa confianza todavía. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era convidarte uno de estos dulces caseros para ver si lograban levantarte el ánimo aunque sea un poco.

Crepa se quedó silenciosa y tomó un bizcocho pequeño y esponjoso con glaseado rosa, probándolo con un gesto dubitativo. El delicioso sabor del bizcocho de vainilla con glaseado le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, como cuando era pequeña y comía las crepas que preparaba su papá Aziraphale, y el profesor Harvey aplaudió contento, como si hubiera logrado su objetivo.

-¡Ja, lo sabía! Los dulces si son mágicos. Te han hecho sonreír.

-Ay, profesor Wonkas, con todo respeto, creo que quien me ha hecho reír ha sido usted… ¡Es un mago verdaderamente fuera de serie, sabe!

-Tomaré eso como un elogio- aceptó Harvey haciendo una reverencia.- Ahora señorita Crepa, creo que querrás regresar a tu sala común para estudiar un poco, así que solo déjame envolver esto.- Las masas finas de la bandeja se guardaron solas en una bolsa pequeña, que luego depositó en las manos de su alumna.- Son un regalo de amistad. Por favor, llévate esos dulces y come uno cuando te sientas abrumada o triste por los recuerdos. Te ayudarán mucho.

Crepa quiso agradecer con palabras pero no pudo, aunque no importaba. Harvey se conformaba con haberla visto sonreír, y pensó que ese curso acelerado de repostería mágica había valido la pena.


	28. Pony pegaso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se basa en el mundo de My Little Pony. Spoiler: está ubicado después del final de la serie, por lo que si no la vieron toda van a llevarse alguna sorpresa. Al final del capítulo hay una guía de aclaraciones con términos y personajes de MLP, para los que no vieron la serie y quieren enterarse.

El canto de las aves y el sol tibio entrando por su ventana hicieron que Crepa se despertara de muy buen humor, bostezando primero y estirando las alas después. La joven pegaso bajó a la sala donde sus padres estaban desayunando, y se apresuró a saludarlos antes de sentarse ella también.

-¡Buen día, Crepita! Mira, te preparé las tostadas con avena que te gustan- le dijo su papá Zira de buen humor.- Anda, come todo lo que quieras que hoy necesitas tener mucha energía.

-¡Y que lo digas, papá! Preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de la princesa Twilight no es poca cosa. ¡Estoy que me tiemblan los cascos de la emoción!- confesó Crepa batiendo las alas.- Cuando la señora Pinkie Pie dijo que quería que yo me encargue de los postres, no lo pude creer. Ése es su fuerte, no hay otra pony que prepare pasteles y dulces más ricos que ella...

-Tal vez, pero como ella es amiga de la princesa y debe encargarse de coordinar toda la fiesta, probablemente quiso delegar algunas cosas para no estar sobrecargada- opinó Crowley, su otro papá.

-Tienes razón, papi, eso debió ser. El cumpleaños de la princesa es un evento muy importante, y además está la tienda, la fábrica del señor Sandwich, ¡y por supuesto la pequeña Lil Cheese! No, si yo me siento honrada de poder ayudar a la señora Pinkie Pie con su trabajo. Muy honrada.

Crowley y Aziraphale miraron a su hija y sonrieron con orgullo. Crepa era una hermosa pony pegaso, de color rosa claro y melena y cola rubias. Tenía grandes ojos azules que brillaban siempre con entusiasmo, y sus alas relucían siempre gracias a que las acicalaba diario con rocío fresco. A diferencia de la mayoría de los pegasos, Crepa no trabajaba en Cloudsdale ni tenía habilidades para cuidar del clima; su cutie mark era un cupcake rosado con brillos y su talento la había llevado a convertirse en una prometedora pastelera. Trabajaba en la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner a las órdenes de Pinkie Pie, la famosa pony terrestre encargada de todas las fiestas y eventos reales de Canterlot. Crepa se sentía en la gloria al poder aprender de tan ilustre personaje.

-Estaba todo delicioso como siempre, papá- agradeció Crepa retirándose de la mesa.- Pero será mejor que me marche ya, porque tengo muchas cosas que hornear y decorar hoy. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, los quiero mucho a ambos!

-Adiós, Crepita... ay... Crowley, nuestra pequeña está cada vez más grande, ¿no?- inquirió Zira con cariño, aceptando el ala que le tendía su esposo.

-No hace falta que llores, ángel. Crepa se está convirtiendo en una pony adulta maravillosa y de la cual podemos estar orgullosos.

(...)

Sugar Cube Corner era un revuelo como de costumbre, o quizás un poco más: mientras los mellizos Pumpkin y Pound se ocupaban de atender a los clientes normales, Pinkie Pie atendía a Lil Cheese al tiempo que repasaba su lista de pendientes, y Crepa tomaba cuidadosa nota de todo lo que precisaba para el pastel de cumpleaños real. La joven pony estaba algo mareada de tanta información, pero procuró no olvidar ningún detalle.

-A Twilight le gusta mucho el bizcocho de manzana con chocolate blanco como cobertura- dictó Pinkie.- No olvides las flores de azúcar como adornos. Tiene que tener al menos cinco pisos, así que asegúrate de tener los ingredientes suficientes a mano. Harina, huevos, manzanas frescas...

-Sí, señora Pinkie. Ya encargué a Sweet Apple Acres que me traigan las manzanas y los productos de granja, llegarán cerca del mediodía. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Tres tipos de cupcakes para la mesa dulce. ¡No, cinco! ¡No, seis, seis cupcakes diferentes!- gritó Pinkie mientras cuidaba que su traviesa hija no derribara nada mientras corría riendo por toda la cocina.- A Terry el hijo de Twilight le gusta mucho la crema de vainilla, y a Tempest le da alergia el maní así que hay que preparar cupcakes de chocolate solo para ella, ¿de acuerdo? Dos cupcakes de chocolate, uno con maní y otro sin maní. No queremos que la esposa de Twilight se enferme durante la... ¡Lil, tesoro, no corras cerca de la escalera, por favor!- gritó Pinkie Pie con un tic en el ojo.- Cielos, como entiendo ahora a la señora Cake... las responsabilidades son cosa seria.

-Señora Pinkie, ¡tranquila! Usted puede sacar adelante todo, estoy segura. Y yo la ayudaré. ¡Ya mismo me pongo a preparar los bizcochos!

-Ay, Crepa, eres un encanto. ¡Gracias a Celestia que aceptaste trabajar aquí!- confesó Pinkie con alivio.- Voy a llevar a Lil con su padre y luego iré al castillo de Twilight para empezar con las decoraciones. ¡Pumpkin, Pound, ya me voy, cuiden bien la tienda!

-¡Hasta luego, tía Pinkie!- se despidieron los mellizos alegremente mientras seguían atendiendo a la marejada de clientes habituales de Sugar Cube Corner. Crepa a su vez respiró hondo y se abocó a la dura tarea de hornear sola toda aquella comida.

(...)

Mientras los bizcochos más grandes terminaban de hornearse, Crepa aprovechó para subir un momento al balcón y observar desde lejos el castillo de Twilight. Allí había vivido la gobernante de Equestria muchos años atrás, cuando aún era una joven princesa soltera. En la actualidad el castillo era la residencia de vacaciones favorita de la familia real, además de ser un sitio de interés histórico frecuentemente visitado por criaturas de todos los reinos. Crepa había ido una vez y había quedado fascinada con él, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en sus sueños: un repicar de cascos en la puerta trasera del local le indicó la llegada de visitantes.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Oh, hola! ¿Eres el repartidor de Sweet Apple Acres?- preguntó con amabilidad al joven potro negro de melena roja. Éste asintió con firmeza y se presentó en voz alta, al parecer deseoso de dar una buena primera impresión.

-¡Así es, señorita, Neil Apple Garden para servirla! Traje todo lo que pidió a mi tía Applejack ayer por la mañana. ¿Gusta revisar la lista?

-Sí, por favor. Necesito estar segura que no falta nada. ¡Celestia me libre de que al pastel de la princesa le falte algo por mi descuido!

-No tendrá quejas, señorita, me tomo mi nuevo empleo muy en serio... ¡Y la tía Applejack me vigiló bien para que así fuera!- rió Neil sin dejar de mirar a la bonita pegaso rosa, que parecía demasiado concentrada en contar los ingredientes de las cajas como para notar su interés. Él ya la había visto muchas veces por el pueblo y le parecía la pony más dulce de todo Equestria, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con ella de frente. Finalmente sonrió e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Está todo, hasta la última zanahoria. ¡Genial! A la princesa Flurry Heart le encantan los cupcakes de zanahoria... o eso me dijo la señora Pinkie.

-¿Vendrá toda la familia real, verdad? Cielos, la tía Applejack y el tío Big Mac son muy amigos de la princesa Twilight, pero a mí me pondría nervioso tener que interactuar con la realeza- opinó Neil meneando la cola nervioso. Crepa lo miró entonces con más detenimiento, y notó que vestía un mameluco arrugado y con manchas de tierra, mientras que su melena roja caía despeinada por su lomo. Daba toda la impresión de ser un pony muy trabajador, como cada miembro de la familia Apple, pero al mismo tiempo alguien tímido y poco afecto a la etiqueta y las reuniones elegantes. Para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, rió un poco y admitió que ella tampoco tenía trato directo con la familia real, pese a que su jefa era íntima amiga de Twilight.

-Siempre me invitan a las galas en Canterlot por mi relación con la señora Pinkie Pie, pero he sido demasiado tímida como para ir. Esta vez la fiesta será aquí en Ponyville, así que no sé... tal vez acepte pasar un rato. Digo, sería de mala educación no saludar a Su Majestad por su cumpleaños.

-¡Eso que ni se diga, señorita Crepa! No quisiera hacer pasar vergüenza a mis tíos. A lo mejor... si usted quiere... podríamos ir juntos a la fiesta, ¿no? Aunque sea para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la...

-¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡Los bizcochos!!- gritó Crepa de golpe dejando a Neil vacilante en la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por marcharse alicaído, la pegaso volvió a salir volando y agregó:- Me encantaría ir a la fiesta contigo, Neil. ¡Pero hablemos de eso más tarde, no puedo descuidar la cocina ahora!

Neil relinchó de alegría y olvidó todo su temor a las reuniones elegantes como por arte de magia. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando invitar a salir a la hermosa Crepa! Por ella sí que valdría la pena ponerse un traje y peinarse la crin. No podía hacerla pasar vergüenza cuando aparecieran juntos en el castillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> Princesa Twilight Sparkle: la protagonista de My Little Pony.
> 
> Canterlot: ciudad capital de Equestria, el reino de los ponys.
> 
> Cloudsdale: ciudad en el cielo donde viven la mayoría de los ponys pegaso.
> 
> Cutie Mark: dibujo que los ponys llevan en ambas ancas y que representa el talento especial de cada uno, como un tatuaje.
> 
> Pinkie Pie y su familia: Pinkie está casada con un pony llamado Cheese Sandwich, el cual es propietario de una fábrica de chascos, bromas y otros objetos para fiestas. Tienen una hija llamada Lil Cheese.
> 
> Sugar Cube Corner: Pastelería principal de Ponyville.
> 
> Mellizos Pumpkin y Pound: los mellizos Cake (una unicornio y un pegaso respectivamente) son los hijos del matrimonio Cake, los anteriores dueños de Sugar Cube Corner (en la serie no se aclara si los Cake siguen siendo los dueños de la pastelería, en esta historia Pinkie lo es).
> 
> Sweet Apple Acres: granja de la familia Apple, los mayores productores de manzanas de Equestria.
> 
> Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist): en la película de My Little Pony es la villana (más tarde redimida). En esta historia es la esposa de Twilight y madre de su hijo Terry (mi OC).
> 
> Castillo de Twilight: fue el hogar de Twilight en Ponyville desde el final de la temporada 4 hasta la temporada 9, la última.
> 
> Applejack y Big Mac: una de las protagonistas de MLP y su hermano mayor, con quien co-dirige Sweet Apple Acres.
> 
> Princesa Flurry Heart: sobrina de Twilight por parte de su hermano mayor Shining Armor.


	29. Sirena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si el ritmo de este capítulo les parece algo apresurado es porque originalmente es una historia larga (que nunca empecé a subir), así que tuve que comprimir en un solo capítulo lo que debiera haber pasado en varios.

-Nunca voy a ser un buen surfista, maldita sea- se quejó Neil con un bufido de decepción, mientras arrastraba su tabla de nuevo hasta la orilla. Raven, su hermana, asintió entre risotadas que no le cayeron para nada bien.

-¡Jajajaja tienes razón, eres pésimo! He visto a niños remontando esas olas mejor que tú. ¿Quieres que vayamos a entrenar a una de esas piscinas con oleaje artificial primero?

\--¡Ya basta, Raven! No estás ayudando- la regañó Terry, el mayor de los hermanos, mientras ofrecía a Neil una toalla y le palmeaba el hombro.- No seas duro contigo, Neil, lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes.

-¡Pero lo mejor no es suficiente, Terry! De los tres meses de vacaciones que tenemos, ya pasaron dos semanas y no aprendí más que a pararme sobre la tabla. No es suficiente. Tendría que contratar a un instructor, pero soy un maldito cabeza dura orgulloso y no lo he hecho.

-A ver, ¿y has probado leyendo el libro que te presté sobre surf? Quizás aprenderte la teoría de memoria te ayudaría a mejorar tu postura- sugirió Nina Luna, la menor de los hermanos. Neil le sonrió débilmente y asintió, sin querer herir sus sentimientos.

-Supongo que no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Podría leer el manual una vez más…

-O, podrías ir a ver al brujo de la playa- sugirió Lilith con malicia. Neil frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Mientras ustedes paseaban yo estuve oyendo historias en el bar, sabes. Dicen que hay un brujo por aquí que hace magia de verdad. A lo mejor te puede convertir en un buen surfista.

-¡Ah, eso es estúpido!- intervino Nina indignada.- Los brujos no existen. La magia solo es un timo para engañar débiles.

-Esta niña sí que está amargada- comentó Lilith.- ¿Y bien, Neil? ¿Qué dices? Sé dónde queda la cabaña de este hombre. Podríamos ir ahora mismo. Como tú dijiste, no tienes nada que perder…

Neil compartía la idea de que aquello era un cuento para engañar a los turistas, sobre todo cuando vio al supuesto brujo Newt: flacucho, con aspecto de perpetuo asombro, con una playera tres tallas más grande que él. No le parecía en absoluto alguien con poderes mágicos, por lo que recibió con mucho escepticismo sus indicaciones sobre entrar al agua, allí en la misma orilla a metros de su cabaña.

-Tienes que estar en contacto con el agua para poder entenderla. Ahora verás, este hechizo me lo enseñó una verdadera maestra, no puede fallar…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué maestra es esa, otra bruja?

-¡Por supuesto, la más poderosa bruja del mar! Se llama Anathema.

Neil vio a sus cuatro hermanos mirándolo desde un costado, y se sintió tonto. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Lilith, por dios? Ella, Raven, Nina y Terry parecían sentir pena de que hubiera caído en los delirios de aquel pobre hombre. Sin embargo, a todos se les cortó el aliento cuando el agua alrededor de Neil comenzó a brillar de forma paulatina hasta alcanzar un resplandor que iluminó la noche. Incluso se pararon y se acercaron unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Los espíritus del agua te bendicen, Neil Crowley, los espíritus te dan la bienvenida a su mundo! A ver, ¿cómo era el resto del hechizo…? ¡Ay, cielos, no recuerdo las palabras!

-Ahh… ¿¿qué me está pasando??- gritó Neil asustado mientras el nivel del agua crecía de forma misteriosa y envolvía todo su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Sus hermanos abandonaron definitivamente su postura burlona y se metieron en el agua para ayudarlo, haciendo que Newt les gritara:

-¡No, no, es peligroso, salgan de ahí…!

La corriente pareció atrapar a los cinco hermanos y, al ir bajando, ellos se miraron horrorizados: sus piernas habían desaparecido y en su lugar tenían enormes colas de sirena.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh, socorro!! ¡¡Nos han convertido en monstruos!!- chilló Nina asustada y golpeando con fuerza con su cola de escamas rojas. Terry, usualmente el más compuesto de todos, señaló con su dedo acusador a Newton:

-¡Tú, mago de pacotilla, devuélvenos nuestras piernas o salgo de aquí y te mato!

-¡Quería ser buen surfista, no buen nadador, idiota!- chilló Neil.- ¡Deshaz este hechizo ahora!

-¡Lo siento, no puedo!- se disculpó Newton con una honda sensación de culpa.- Anathema me dijo que había un hechizo que servía para dominar el agua; con eso hubieras podido dominar tu tabla y remontar las olas, pero… olvidé las palabras mágicas y me salió un hechizo de transformación…

-¿¿Pero qué clase de mago eres tú, tonto??- reprochó Lilith furiosa y tratando de arrastrarse hasta la orilla para caerle a golpes al sufrido mago. El oleaje, sin embargo, la llevó de vuelta hasta el mar. Newton suspiró y se arrodilló ante ellos, reconociendo sus fallas como mago.

-Soy un mago muy débil, lo sé. Olvido todos los conjuros que Anathema me enseñó, ¡y es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vino a enseñarme magia! Si ella estuviera aquí, desharía esto en un santiamén.

-Bueno, pues ve a buscarla- exigió Neil.- ¿Dónde vive esa bruja?

Newton se ajustó sus anteojos.- Ustedes tendrán que buscarla. ¿No se los dije recién? Anathema es la bruja del mar. Vive en las profundidades porque es una sirena.

(...)

-Estas son las peores vacaciones de mi vida- rezongó Neil furioso, mientras trataba de nadar correctamente entre las rocas y algas submarinas. Detrás suyo iban todos sus hermanos, que parecían coincidir con aquella frase.

Según Newton, las sirenas vivían en el fondo del mar desde hacía siglos, siendo poco afectas a visitar la superficie. Su ciudad estaba muy bien oculta de la vista de los humanos así que era difícil llegar a ellas, pero Anathema era una sirena rebelde y viajaba donde se le daba la gana, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y recolectando ingredientes para pociones. El aprendiz de mago les dio indicaciones y aseguró que, si podían llegar a la ciudadela sirena, no tendrían problemas en recuperar sus cuerpos, puesto que las sirenas y tritones eran en realidad criaturas bondadosas.

-Tienes que ir con humildad y pedir su ayuda- instruyó.- Aunque no les guste subir mucho a la superficie, no significa que sean agresivas o que vayan a atacarlos. Digan que van de mi parte, el aprendiz de Anathema, y que por favor quieren volver a tener cuerpos humanos.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder- razonó Terry mirando su propia cola color blanco.- Vayamos a buscar a las sirenas. Con suerte ellas sí sabrán lo que están haciendo.

Las gemelas no parecían felices con seguir el consejo de Newton, pero por otra parte no podían quedarse a esperar en la orilla quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Nina se veía aún más desdichada, porque le temía a las profundidades, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos. Al verla tan mal, Neil le dio un abrazo corto cuando iban a mitad de camino.

-Hermana, siento mucho que se hayan visto involucrados en esto. Tranquila, te prometo que haré lo posible por devolvernos a nuestra vida normal… vamos, no llores.

-Si hubiera sabido que ese estúpido brujo tenía poderes de verdad pero no sabía usarlos, ¡jamás hubiera sugerido ir a verlo!- se lamentó Lilith.- Yo también lo siento, lo siento más. Creí que era una broma de los lugareños.

-Ya no tiene sentido ver quien lo estropeó más, Lilith. Hay que seguir adelante, encontrar esa ciudadela y…

Neil se calló de repente al ver pasar cerca de ellos a una preciosa sirena rubia, cuya cola rosa brillaba como si en vez de escamas tuviera cientos de joyas pegadas. La sirenita tarareaba una melodía mientras cargaba una cesta llena de flores, y se movía con tal gracia que todos quedaron anonadados.

-Es… es una sirena de verdad… ¡ella debe venir del sitio que estamos buscando!- susurró Terry.- Hay que preguntarle.

-¡No, no! Podríamos asustarla… digo, seguramente sabrá que somos impostores, y saldrá corriendo…

-Nadando- corrigió Raven de forma automática.

-¡Lo que sea! Tenemos que seguirla un rato… eh… ver hacia donde está yendo, y evaluar la situación hasta que…

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó la sirenita rubia con una sonrisa de lo más simpática. Neil pegó un grito instintivo por la sorpresa, haciendo que la joven balbuceara:- Lo siento… ¿Los asusté?

-No, no, no, bueno, un poco, ¡pero no pasa nada!- gorjeó Neil, rojo de vergüenza. Después de respirar hondo para calmarse le extendió la mano a la sirena.- Mi nombre es Neil, y estos son mis hermanos: Terry, Raven, Lilith y Nina Luna.

-¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Crepa- se presentó la chica con una sonrisa de lo más radiante.- ¿Van en camino de la ciudadela, no?

-Ehh, sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¡Bueno, porque es obvio! El festival anual de la luna azul es la semana que viene- comentó Crepa con entusiasmo.- ¡Sirenas de todos los rincones del océano vienen a participar de las fiestas! Ayer mismo ayudé a un grupo de señoras que venían desde la Barrera Coralina, se habían perdido. Los turistas son bien recibidos siempre en nuestro reino, ¡así que no tengan miedo! Los llevaré.

-Eh…

Neil intercambió miradas con sus hermanos y supo que todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Aquella amable sirena de nombre Crepa los había confundido con turistas, lo que significaba que había otras colonias de sirenas además de aquella a la que iban. Si la sacaban de su error y le decían que en realidad eran humanos, era posible que se asustara y saliera nadando a toda pastilla. Por eso, y sintiéndose unos verdaderos impostores, los hermanos Crowley Fell se dejaron guiar por Crepa a la ciudadela como si fueran una familia sirénida; una vez que hubieran llegado y encontraran a la tal bruja Anathema, todo saldría bien. ¿Cierto?


	30. Demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es, sin ninguna duda, el más relacionado con Good Omens de todos. Que lo disfruten 😊

Neil intuía que algo distinto a lo usual estaba gestándose en el aire; podía sentirlo con la misma claridad con que sentía la brisa y el aroma de las flores. Con cuidado voló hasta el límite de su territorio y se posó sobre la muralla, observando como las nubes pasaban de blanco a gris con asombrosa rapidez.

-Qué extraño… ¿Qué son esas nubes oscuras que tapan el sol? Señor, ¿eres tú creando un nuevo Cielo?

El Señor no le dio la respuesta que buscaba, así que solo permaneció allí parado sobre la muralla que separaba el Paraíso del mundo exterior, una interminable y árida superficie de tierra donde moraban bestias salvajes y demonios por igual. Neil suspiró y pensó en los pobres Adán y Eva, quienes horas antes habían sido expulsados por Dios del paraíso y condenados a vagar por aquel desierto. A lo mejor, pensó, aquella paulatina oscuridad era solo producto del enojo del Señor, y pronto las nubes se disiparían.

“Ojalá así sea", pensó el ángel, cuyas alas temblaron un poco producto de los nervios. “Este sitio es mucho más hermoso cuando se ve un azul interminable cubriendo el cielo".

Como ángel encargado de custodiar el Paraíso, no se le permitía cuestionar las decisiones divinas. La orden del Señor había sido clara, no comer del fruto prohibido, y como Adán y Eva habían devorado una manzana les correspondía ser castigados. Aún así Neil sintió algo de pena cuando vio a lo lejos a las dos figuras humanas caminando lentamente por la arena, probablemente fatigados y con hambre. No estaba hecho para contemplar el dolor, y por lo tanto tener delante a dos seres sufriendo era algo incómodo.

“Al menos he podido darles una luz de esperanza antes que se marcharan" se dijo con otro suspiro.

Mientras él seguía allí parado observando todo, una sinuosa figura se fue acercando a la muralla por detrás. Era una serpiente rosa gigantesca, que reptó en silencio entre la vegetación hasta alcanzar su nivel y erguirse como una monstruosa cobra. Neil la observó de reojo perplejo, pues la gran serpiente se fue transformando ante sus ojos en una joven demonio, vestida con túnica negra y con largos cabellos dorados cayendo por su espalda. La demonio desplegó también enormes alas negras, como desperezándose, y luego le dirigió la palabra con suma tranquilidad:

-¿Es curioso el modo en que Dios hace las cosas, verdad? Prohíbe a los humanos comer del fruto del conocimiento, pero coloca el árbol allí en medio del prado, donde cualquiera puede alcanzarlo.

-Bueno, los métodos del Señor pueden parecernos incomprensibles, pero Él sabe lo que hace- contestó Neil de forma pomposa.- No nos corresponde a nosotros cuestionarlo.

-Bah… supongo que tienes razón.

-Además, el Señor no haría algo sin saber cuál será su consecuencia. Todas sus decisiones forman parte de un plan superior… inefable.

-¿El plan de Dios es inefable?- se burló la demonio, sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Neil asintió y contestó con gran seriedad, ignorando su sarcasmo.

-Exacto. Está más allá de nuestro entendimiento, y sin duda…

-¿No tenías una espada llameante?- interrumpió la demonio de golpe. Neil tosió.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿La perdiste?

-No, yo… bueno… se las regalé- susurró poniéndose muy colorado y suscitando una sonrisa tierna en la cara de la rubia.

-¿Se las qué?

-¡Se las regalé!- gritó entonces Neil entre avergonzado y orgulloso de su acción.- Hay animales salvajes allí afuera, y hace frío y ella está embarazada. ¡No hubieran tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir!

-Oh, por favor, no es necesario que me des explicaciones, no soy tu jefe. Desobedecer una orden no es algo del otro mundo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Bueno, es lógico, eres una demonio. Es lo que haces- comentó Neil tratando de mantener la compostura. Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Meh… solo me dijeron que subiera aquí y causara problemas, no es como que realmente me importe hacer el mal.

-Solo espero no haber hecho lo incorrecto al regalarles la espada- dijo Neil con ansiedad, provocando una nueva sonrisa en su interlocutora.

-Eres un ángel, no creo que puedas hacer algo malo, sabes.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¡Oh, muchas gracias…!

-Crêpe- contestó ella.

Ángel y demonio contemplaron a lo lejos como Adán usaba la espada llameante para ahuyentar un enorme león, reflexionando sobre los eventos sucedidos y sin sentir incomodidad el uno con el otro. Al cabo de un rato de reflexión, Crêpe habló en voz alta como si buscara compartir su idea.

-¿Sería divertido, verdad? Que tú siendo un ángel hayas hecho algo malo al darles tu espada, y yo siendo una demonio haya hecho algo bueno al incitarlos a tomar el conocimiento en sus manos.

-Jajaja, sí… ¡No! ¿Qué tendría de divertido eso?- se rectificó Neil indignado, ante lo cual Crêpe encogió los hombros. En esos momentos las nubes oscuras se agitaron por el viento y unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, gotas que no tardaron en multiplicarse hasta formar una llovizna. Neil, siendo un ángel bondadoso, no dudó en estirar su ala para cubrir a Crêpe y evitar que se mojara. Ella parpadeó.

-Gracias…

-No es nada, solo una gentileza. Así me educaron.

Ambos continuaron mirando por encima de la muralla como si nada más importara, y en efecto así era. No tenían otras obligaciones, así que bien podían pasar el tiempo juntos por un rato más.


	31. Pastelera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo se desarrolla en el mismo universo que Serpientes Inefables, así que contiene grandes spoilers sobre el futuro de esa historia. Si lo leen sepan que van a enterarse de bastantes cosas. ¡Disfruten! Y muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron durante este mes. Los quiero 😊😊

La pastelería Fluffy Crêpe siempre trabajaba hasta altas horas, pero en épocas de fiesta apenas si se apagaban las luces. Por ejemplo, en esos momentos estaban a nada de celebrar Halloween, y la cantidad de pedidos era tal que Crepa llevaba metida en la cocina más de siete horas.

-Querido, empiezo a pensar que no debí aceptar esos pedidos ayer- se lamentó con su esposo Neil.- ¡Son demasiados cupcakes extras a los que ya tenía agendados hacer!

-Bueno, princesa, tranquila, ya encontraremos una solución…

-¡Nada de milagros, Neil! Sabes que no me gusta cocinar con magia- se atajó ella con un suspiro, quitándose el gorro de cocina y echando un vistazo a la mesa llena de ingredientes y utensilios.- Aunque… al ritmo que van las cosas, quizás sea la única salida…

-Crepita, no me refería a usar magia, ya sé que tienes una política estricta al respecto y la respeto.

-¿Entonces? Mamá Zira está súper ocupada organizando la fiesta en casa y no me gustaría interrumpirla. Nuestra familia se merece una fiesta grande y ella y papá siempre organizan lo mejor.

-Tampoco mamá Zira, mi amor.

Crepa frunció el ceño.- ¿David? Cierto que él es muy rápido con las preparaciones, pero hoy quedó de llevar a sus hijos a ver una película de terror al cine.

-Tiene dos esposos para ayudarlo, ¿o no?

-Y también seis hijos, ¿o no lo recuerdas?- Neil rió y asintió, mientras besaba la frente de su adorada esposa y la tranquilizaba con unas últimas palabras.

-De todas formas tampoco me refería a David, princesa, no, tengo una solución más obvia que no has sabido ver. Dame un minuto. Tú ve a lavarte un poco la carita y enseguida lo entenderás.

Crepa no tuvo tiempo de objetar más nada porque Neil ya había desaparecido. Tras un breve momento de duda, subió al primer piso de la pastelería y entró al baño a refrescarse un poco tal y como él le había sugerido. “Debería contratar asistentes", pensó mientras rehacía su peinado y se cambiaba con un delantal nuevo. “Prometo que pasado este Halloween voy a reevaluar mi negocio y a tomar decisiones serias. Ha sido divertido hacerlo yo sola pero, ¡es momento de dar otro salto y contratar gente! Fluffy Crêpe está creciendo y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Debo dejar a un lado mi orgullo y aceptar que no puedo sola con todo".

Había puesto toda su energía en aquel local, y había salido bien. Sus viejos clientes, de la época en que vendía online, la fueron recomendando a otros nuevos, y en la actualidad eran cientos las personas que pasaban por Fluffy Crêpe en busca de sus postres, pasteles, cupcakes y otras delicias dulces. Ya fuera en el Cielo, el Infierno o la Tierra, no había quien no supiera de la talentosa pastelera Crepa Crowley Fell, nieta de la Todopoderosa.

-No me he ganado esa fama sintiendo pena de mí misma- dijo en voz alta.- ¡Así que, por difícil que sea, es hora de volver a hornear y completar todos esos pedidos!

Bajó las escaleras con el porte de una princesa, con los ojos encendidos y firmes, y ni bien entró a la cocina se topó con unos visitantes inesperados: sus hijos, todos ellos con delantales puestos y sonrisas cariñosas, secundados por un Neil igual de sonriente que se acercó a ella y la besó fugazmente en la mejilla.

-¡Ta-dáá! Aquí tienes a tus nuevos ayudantes, princesa. Fui a casa y les pregunté que preferían, si hacer los deberes o ayudarte a cocinar, ¿y adivina qué respondieron?

-¡Cocinar con mamá es lo más divertido!- corearon los pequeños Crowley Fell mientras a Crepa se le saltaban las lágrimas. En silencio, sin retarlos por dejar su tarea y sin cuestionar su deseo de ayudarla, se arrodilló en el piso y dejó que todos la abrazaran. Estaba demasiado feliz.

-Mami, siempre trabajas duro y admiro mucho eso de ti- empezó Chocola, la hija mayor.

-Nos cuidas, nos consientes y siempre piensas en nosotros primero- siguió Vanilla, la segunda.

-¡Eres la única madre que nos deja comer dulces en cualquier horario del día, y eso es muy genial!- exclamó entusiasmada Caramel, la tercera. Todos rieron al oírla y la cuarta hermana, Candy, remató sus palabras con otras igualmente cariñosas:

-Pero aún así te fijas siempre que comamos saludable, que hagamos ejercicio y estemos sanos. Eres muy buena madre.

-Cuando papi nos dijo que estabas en apuros, ¡no había mucho que pensar, era nuestro turno de ayudarte!- proclamó Cookie, la quinta hermana, ante lo cual Crepa soltó unas lágrimas más.

-Me han dejado sin palabras, queridos… ¡Yo… no sé realmente cómo agradecerles!

-Sonríe, mamá- pidió Lemonite, el sexto hijo, con su seriedad habitual (aunque por dentro estuviera igual de emocionado que sus hermanas).- Cuando sonríes todo se ve mejor y más fácil.

-Tenemos hijos muy buenos, princesa- comentó Neil acariciando con gentileza su mejilla.- Son pequeños, pero tú a su edad también ayudabas a mamá en la cocina, ¿verdad?

-Verdad- admitió Crepa parándose y secándose las lágrimas.- Lo que significa que, si ellos quieren, estamos listos para retomar esos pedidos, ¿no?

-¡Sí, mamá, estamos listos!

-¡Muy bien!- respondió ella uniendo las palmas y dejando de ver de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa de ángel.- Entonces, ¡Manos a la obra! Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de volver a casa a ocuparnos de esos deberes…

-¡Mamá!- corearon los niños desilusionados, antes que ella rompiera a reír con fuerza y les guiñara el ojo.

-Solo bromeaba, queridos. ¡Ahora sí, vayan trayéndome los ingredientes de esta lista y prepárense para ver a su madre en acción! Con ustedes a mi lado sé que podré hornear cualquier cosa.


End file.
